Harry Potter and the Lord of the Death Eaters
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Lord Voldemort has discovered a way to grant his Death Eaters a deadly gift that rivals that of the Dementors. Harry discovers his true lineage while getting himself and his friends in more trouble. HG RHr RLNT. AU after July 16th.
1. Owl Post and Visions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Author's Note: The first few chapters have been revised to make the story a bit clearer.

Chapter 1: Owl Post and Visions

"GET DOWN HERE NOW, BOY!"

Fifteen year old Harry Potter put his quill down at the sound of his Uncle Vernon's angry shouts. He sighed and proceeded to leave his room.

"I wonder what I did this time," he muttered under his breath. The Dursley's, Harry's only living relatives, had always disliked Harry. Why? Because, Harry was a wizard, and the Dursley's hated anything that wasn't normal.

Harry reached the bottom of the stairs to find his purple-faced uncle looking disgruntled while pointing at zooming ball of feathers. Pig! Pig was Harry's best friend's owl. Pig was currently flying around a shaking Dudley, who had taken shelter under the kitchen table, which couldn't have been easy considering his large size.

"GET THAT BLOODY THING OUT OF HERE NOW BOY! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR ABNORMALITY DISTRUPTING THIS HOUSE AGAIN BOY," roared his uncle.

"Yes sir. Sorry about that. I'm sure my friends won't have a problem stopping by to check on me then, if they can't send owls." Harry smirked when his uncle became flustered and muttered something about not having any freaks in his house.

Harry turned and left the room, Pig zooming behind him excitedly. Harry slammed his door shut behind him when he entered his bedroom, causing Uncle Vernon to yell out obscenities aimed towards Harry. Harry untied the letters from Pig's leg and left him free to fly around the room, much to Hedwig's annoyance. Harry smiled when he saw Ginny's loopy handwriting on one of the envelopes.

Since the nightmare at the Department of Mysteries, when Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, had been murdered, Harry had only been able to open himself up to two people; Remus Lupin and Ginny Weasley.

Remus Lupin, who had been his father and Sirius' best friend, had helped Harry to control his grief by taking time and listening to Harry. He had visited Harry many times since the end of term, and each time Harry began to feel less and less responsible for his godfather's death. Lupin also helped Harry to feel closer to his parents and Sirius by recounting many stories from their time at Hogwarts.

And Ginny? Beautiful, innocent Virginia Weasley (a/n: I had already used Virginia before JKR stated Ginerva was her name, so I'm keeping it that way), little Ginny, who had somehow grown up over the years and had become wise for her years. As much as Harry loved his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he wasn't able to truly open up to them. They couldn't understand what it was like to have a madman in your head, a madman who could easily control you. Ginny could.

In her second year Ginny had been possessed by Lord Voldemort. He had caused her to hurt many people and had it not been for the trio she'd have died. Their connection to Voldemort was not the only reason Harry found himself able to open up to the youngest Weasley.

Harry remembered back to the start of summer at King's Cross Station. The Order had just given The Dursley's a warning to treat Harry kindly or else, which had caused Harry to feel a huge swell of love in his heart for them, the only good feeling he'd had since Sirius had died. Harry had just begun to head towards the car with his so called family when he had heard someone calling his name.

Flashback

Harry followed the Dursley's, dreading the upcoming summer, despite the Order's warning to his family it would still be miserable because he'd be missing Sirius. He heard running footsteps behind him but chose to ignore them.

"Harry!" He heard someone call out. Harry stopped and turned to see a breathless Ginny make her way towards him. She stopped once she reached him.

"Hello Ginny," Harry said, glancing back towards his relatives who had stopped a few feet behind him and were silently watching him. "What is it?"

"I needed to tell you something and well, I didn't really get the chance to tell you back there, with everyone in your face and all. And I can't tell you this in an owl, it has to be in person," she said hurriedly.

Harry grabbed her by one arm, the simple touch sending a shock through both of them, and led her to an area away from the Dursley's nosy ears. "Okay, what is it Gin?"

"Well Harry, I realize that everyone has probably been trying to get you to open up and to tell you how much they understand how you must be feeling right now, which none of them do. And I know this is going to sound repetitive, but I want you to know Harry that I'm here to talk, whenever you need it. And don't worry; I won't put my elbow in the butter dishes if I do receive an owl from you." They both laughed at that memory. "Anyways, just remember, I'm here when you decide to come out of your teenage angst brooding stage and are ready to talk to people again. Just make it fast, 'cause the whole "angry Harry" thing has gotten old already."

Harry was shocked at her bluntness. No one had dared tell him anything like that for fear he would snap, and here was Ginny, cool as a cucumber telling him what a prat he was.

"All right," Harry said. "When I get out of, what was it, "teenage angst brooding stage"? Well, when I get out of that stage, we'll talk."

"Good," Ginny said. She reached up and gave Harry a hug which he returned. "Bye Harry," she said as she pulled away. Gathering her courage she quickly gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and left him without another word.

End Flashback

Since that day Harry and Ginny had continued to send each other owls on a daily basis. Harry could now truly call Ginny one of his best friends. Harry tossed Ron's letter aside and opened Ginny's.

Harry,

Hey, how's it going? Me, I'm just peachy considering Bill and Charlie have both moved back in, leaving me in a house full of men once again. I swear, one more day of this and I'll go insane. Even having Hermione here is no help. All she does is read or stare out into space. And don't even get me started on Ron.

Have you continued to practice your Occlumency? You had better or I'll floo over to Mrs. Figg's and walk on over to the Dursley's and beat you up (I'll do it too). Dumbledore has insisted that mum teach me over the summer, just in case. Plus, it's nice not to have those nightmares about Tom anymore.

So, on to another subject, have you heard from my great big prat of a brother Ronald? He is absolutely mad! I still haven't told him that Dean and I dating was just a lie to piss him off. In fact, just last night he was ranting about not being able to trust Dean and that you'd be a much better choice. He nearly had a heart attack when I exclaimed "Ronald, I must confess, I've been secretly dating Harry for years!" The look on his face was priceless, until I told him I was joking. He's still a bit sore about that. But it is his fault for being so gullible, right?

Anyways, Ron's screaming at me to hurry up so I can send this bloody insane owl off. You'd better write me back Potter or I'll kidnap you from the muggles (actually, come to think of it….).

Ginny

P.S. Do you reckon Ron and Hermione will snog soon? I mean you can literally reach out and almost feel the sexual tension between them, it's disturbing really.

Harry laughed aloud. Ginny could really be too much at times. Harry sat at his desk and proceeded to write Ginny back.

Gin,

It'd be going better if I could go back to the Burrow. It's not that bad though, Lupin and Tonks visit regularly. I also saw Bill and your cousin, Athena, that's her name right, the other day. The Dursley's mostly avoid me like the plague, which is fine by me.

Yes, I have been practicing my Occlumency. Must you be so violent? Maybe you and I should get together, if only to humor Ron. I'm just kidding by the way.

Please feel free to kidnap me from the muggles whenever you feel the need. I'm about to go mad just sitting here brooding as you like to call it. Well, I'd better go; I'm due to have tea at Mrs. Figg's soon. Who knows, maybe I can witness another classic Dung and Figg argument (talk about tension).

Love,

Harry

P.S. I reckon they will snog soon; the sooner the better. Maybe then we won't have to suffer their never ending arguments.

Harry carefully the stuffed the piece of parchment into an envelope and sealed it. Harry picked up Ron's letter and noticed that there was one from Hermione as well. Harry opened Ron's letter first.

Harry,

How's it going mate? Are the muggles treating you alright? If they aren't, let me know. Gred and Forge are dying to test some of their newest products on the muggles. I still can't figure out how in the world they got all that money to open the joke shop.

Have you talked to Ginny? She's driving me absolutely mad. I swear she's becoming more and more like the twins everyday. I sometimes wonder how she didn't end up in Slytherin. And she's hiding something from me. I can tell. What is it mate? I know you know. All the two of you do is send bloody owls to one another.

Speaking of insufferable, all Hermione does is talk about her bloody perfect OWL scores. I got 8 O.W.L.'s. Can you believe it? That's only four less than Hermione, but she still lectures me on how I could have done better. What did you get?

Bloody hell, I'd better be going mate. From the sounds of it the twins have tested another product on Hermione. I'd better go help her before she wrings my neck or kills the twins, which doesn't sound that bad.

Ron

P.S. Why do you reckon Hermione always picks fights with me?

Harry shook his head. Ron was such an idiot at times. Everyone knew why those two constantly fought, well except for them. Harry dipped his quill in ink and wrote a reply.

You Dumb Prat a.k.a. Ron,

The muggles are fine. Speaking of Ginny, has it ever occurred to you that you drive her up the bloody wall? It's not easy having six older brothers, five of which live at home. I'd probably try to drive them mad too.

I got 9 O.W.L.'s. And I got an O in potions. That has to be eating away at Snape, the stupid git.

Has it ever occurred to you that Hermione is insufferable because you fancy her Ron? Don't deny it. Everyone except the two of you can see it. Just go for it you idiot. You can be so blind sometimes. Well, I'd better go; I still have to read Hermione's letter.

Ron

P.S. I reckon she picks fights with you because she fancies you as well, and as I recall, you pick fights with her as well, git.

Harry smirked as he finished the letter and set it aside. He opened Hermione's which read:

Harry,

How is it going? Have you had anymore nightmares? I hope not. You really should continue to practice Occlumency. Even Ginny's started it. The more I think about it, the more I realize how much the two of you have in common.

Have you received you OWL scores? I got a perfect 12 out of 12. Did you know your mum got perfect OWL scores when she was in school? I remember Sirius and Remus telling me that last year.

Speaking of Sirius, Harry, I hope you're not still blaming yourself for what happened. It really wasn't your fault. It was all Voldemort, just like Cedric. Voldemort is the cause for all those deaths, not you.

Well, hopefully I'll see you soon Harry. Mrs. Weasley's trying to get you away from the Dursley's as soon as she can.

With Love,

Hermione

Harry tried to contain his anger when Hermione mentioned Sirius. Why did she always have to do that? Harry wrote her a short reply stating that he was having no nightmares and his OWL scores. He tied the letters to Pig's leg and sent him off.

Harry sat staring after the owl until it was out of his sight. He looked at the clock which read "2:38." It was nearly time for his daily visit with Mrs. Figg. Harry slipped his wand in his back pocket and proceeded to leave the house in the direction of Mrs. Figg's.

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked down the stairs of The Burrow just in time to see Pigwidgeon flying excitedly into the kitchen window over and over again.

"Bloody insane bird," Ginny muttered as she opened the window. Ginny had to quickly duck down to avoid being hit by Pig as he zoomed into the kitchen straight at her. Ginny jumped up and quickly grabbed the insane ball of feathers. Ginny untied the letters, taking hers and retying Ro and Hermione's onto Pig's leg.

"Here, fly up the stairs and peck at Ron's door until he answers it and give him his letter." Ginny chuckled to herself as Pig flew excitedly up the stairs.

Ginny opened her letter and saw that it was from Harry. She read his letter and chuckled when she read his post script. She really should let Ron read that last part. When she got to his signature she stared at it in shock. "Love, Harry." But Harry never signs his letters "love." Why would he all of a sudden start? Maybe Hermione would know. Ginny ran hurriedly up the stairs towards her and Hermione's room.

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, attempting to finish his Potion's essay. He was having a hard time coming up with the procedure to properly brew a Mandrake Drought. He was about to go and find Hermione to ask her when he heard a rapping at his door. When he opened it he fell backwards when Pig flew right into him.

"Damn ruddy bird," he growled as he grabbed Pig. He untied the letters from his leg and shoved him into his cage. Ron read Harry's letter and got upset when Harry suggested him and Hermione fancied one another. How in the world did Harry know Ron fancied her? Did everyone really know? Was he that obvious?

"Hey Ron," Ginny said from the doorway.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you've seen Hermione. But I'll leave since you're being such a jackass." Ginny turned to leave but Ron ran to her and stopped her.

"Is it that obvious?"

Ginny looked at Ron oddly for a moment. "Is what obvious Ronald?"

Ron looked towards a picture of him, Hermione, and Harry taken in their third year. Ginny followed Ron's eyes and her mouth mad an "o" shape when she realized what he was talking about. Ginny smirked and decided to have a little fun at Ron's expense.

"Well, of course everyone knows you fancy Harry, Ron."

"Ginny! I'm being serious. Does everyone know?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes Ron, everyone knows how madly in love with Hermione you are, everyone except her and up until now, you."

Ron sat down on his bed and stared out into space. "Ron?" Ginny waved a hand in front of his face. "Ronald are you there? Look Ron there's a spider on your bed."

"Hmm, that's nice Ginny," Ron replied while still looking dumbstruck.

"Ok, I'm leaving now. I'll just," she noticed Hermione's letter on the desk and picked it up, "take this to Hermione. Bye Ron." She stopped at the door and looked back at Ron.

"Ron, I suggest you ask Hermione our for a Butterbeer, and then twenty minutes into it casually drop in that you'd like to marry her and have lots of sex and babies." (a/n: I love "Love Actually", I couldn't help it) Ginny took one last look at him and closed the door slowly behind her before walking down the stairs where she met the twins.

"Hello sister," they said together.

"Hi," she replied, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well, we'll be off. Lots to do," Fred said.

"Ok," she said as she walked away, looking back at them. What were they up to?

* * *

Hermione sat under the big oak tree in the Weasley's yard attempting to do her Transfiguration assignment. She tried focusing but her mind kept wandering. She threw her quill down in frustration and tossed her precious book aside. Who was she kidding? How in the world was she supposed to concentrate on homework when Ronald Weasley, the most gorgeous guy in the world (at least in her eyes), was in the house behind her?

Hermione sighed and began daydreaming about Ron when Ginny came up to her, waving a hand in front of her face. "'Ninny? Hello, Hermione? Is anyone in there? Hermione, an owl just came for you from Hogwarts, it says they made a mistake and you failed all of your O.W.L.'s."

"What?" Hermione snapped out of her trance and jumped up. Ginny laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"What do you want Ginny?"

Hermione began telling Hermione about Harry signing his letter "love". Ginny asked her what she thought. Hermione laughed in her head. Hermione had begun to suspect that Harry had finally begun returning Ginny's feelings.

"Well, Ginny, I think Harry finally fancies you, and if not at the least finally realizes what an amazing friend you are. Why don't you just ask him," Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I can't just ask Harry that. He's as dumb as my brother when it comes to girls." Ginny said as Hermione muttered something that sounded oddly like "emotional range of a teaspoon". "I know, you talk to Harry and I'll talk to Ron. Although, I reckon Ron would marry you and have lots of sex and babies in a heart beat." Ginny gave Hermione a cheesy grin, which earned a frown from Hermione.

"Fine, I'll talk to him," Hermione replied while Ginny squealed and jumped up and down like an idiot. "Only if you never do that again," Hermione said. Ginny stopped, gave Hermione a dirty look, and walked off after handing her a letter from Harry. This is going to be a long summer, Hermione thought to herself.

* * *

On her way back to the house Ginny could hear audible whispers coming somewhere from behind the garage. As she got closer she could make out Moody, Tonks, and Lupin's voices. What were they doing at the Burrow? Ginny got closer and could now make out Bill's voice as well. It must be Order business she thought. She started heading back towards the house until she heard Harry's name.

"It's been a week since we've heard from Harry, Bill. Dumbledore insists the four of us go in and check on him," Lupin said.

Odd, Ginny thought, I just heard from him this morning.

"Well, Ginny's heard from him, and hasn't Arabella seen him," Bill asked.

"Yes, well, it's just a precaution Bill," Tonks answered.

"All right," Bill said, "fine by me; let's go."

"Well, I'm going too," Ginny said, stepping into their sights. Moody grumbled under his breath while Bill winked at Tonks who simply shook her head.

"Ginny, that may not be such a good idea, you see," Lupin began.

"I don't care, I'm going. Plus, if you don't let me I'll have to tell mum about Harry, which we all know will cause her to go into a worrying fit and you know how that goes," Ginny said cheekily.

"Why you evil little munchkin," Bill said. "It's alright, let's take her along. We'll need a Portkey."

Tonks picked an old boot up off the ground and pointed her wand at it while saying "Portus." Everyone put their hands on it. A few seconds and a tug at their navels later, they found themselves in an alley between Pivet Drive and Magnolia Crescent. Ginny took a deep breath and followed the others towards the house.

Harry heard the doorbell ring as he was in the process of helping his Aunt Petunia with dinner.

* * *

"Harry dear, pass me a knife please," his aunt asked.

"Huh? Um, ok, here you go," Harry said uneasily. His aunt had started acting almost civil towards him as of late which freaked Harry out. Somehow, he knew it had nothing to do with the Order's warning. Harry heard his uncle give a startled grunt from the other room.

"Harry, would you come in here for a minute please," his uncle asked. Harry smiled. Orders members were there.

"Go ahead Harry, I've got this," his aunt said in between chopping some carrots. Harry gave her a grateful smile and calmly walked into the living room. When Harry saw Remus he couldn't help but give the man a big hug.

"Hello Harry," Remus smiled.

"Hello Remus. Not that I'm not glad to see you but, why are you here," Harry asked.

"It's been a week since Headquarters has heard from you, we got worried."

Harry was confused, "but Remus, I sent a letter two days ago. Do you think one of Voldemort's followers intercepted it?"

As if on cue, Petunia entered the room closely followed by Dudley at her heels. Petunia gave a small gasp when she saw Remus.

"Remus," Petunia asked.

"Yes. Hello Petunia." Remus gave her a nod before returning to the dumbstruck Harry. "I'm afraid that must be the case Harry. We'll double your guard duty. That way at least you're safe. Well, since that's done, the others are outside if you wish to say hello."

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said as she happily bounced in, in her natural form, much to Harry's surprise.

"Wotcher Tonks," Harry said smiling. Remus put an arm around her shoulders and Harry looked over their shoulder to see Bill and Moody entering the house. He was about to say "hello" when an excited Ginny bounded into the house throwing herself into Harry's arms.

Harry returned her embrace while noting that she smelled of lilacs. "Hey Ginny," he whispered into her hair.

Dudley gave Harry a jealous look. Why did girls never throw themselves at him? He was good looking, right? Vernon had a shocked expression while Petunia tried to hide a smile that tugged at her lips. Bill and Tonks looked at one another before suppressing their chuckles.

"We'll be outside then," Bill said while dragging an unwilling Tonks behind him and Moody. As soon as the door shut, Harry could hear giggles coming from the younger Order members. Ginny reluctantly pulled away from Harry to glare at Bill through the door before looking back at Harry. Their eyes met and locked for a moment.

"It's wonderful to see you again Harry," Ginny said.

"You too Gin, but why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course," he added.

Ginny blushed and looked down. "Well, I heard Professor Lupin telling Bill they were coming to check on you and well, I just couldn't resist seeing you. I hope you don't mind."

Harry didn't mind at all. "Of course not Gin, it's always good to see you." Ginny shyly looked back up and met his eyes again. They stood there, gazing into the other's eyes for a few minutes.

As this went on both Remus and Petunia's eyes met as well. They were both thinking the same thing, "They're the mirror image of Lily and James." Petunia looked back towards Harry and the girl who looked so much like her baby sister. Remus cleared his throat.

"I think it'd best we head off Ginny. Molly's have a fit if she found out you were here," Remus said.

"All right," Ginny said. Harry and Ginny walked towards the door, Remus in tow. When they reached the door Harry stopped and gave Ginny a hug. Harry pulled away and gave Ginny a lingering kiss on the cheek. Ginny slowly pulled away, their faces only centimeters apart. Ginny looked into his eyes and gathered her Gryffindor courage before planting a firm kiss on Harry's lips. Harry was taken aback by her action. After his shock wore off he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Ginny responded by wrapping both arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Neither was sure how long they stayed like that but at the sound of Remus clearing his throat they realized where they were and pulled apart, breathless.

"Well, nice seeing you Ginny."

"Same here Harry," Ginny said before giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek and joining the others outside.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What—?"

"Don't ask," Harry said, looking at the Dursley's. "What?" He asked them. Vernon said nothing, but dragged Dudley out of the room, leaving Petunia.

Bill and the others walked in. Bill looked from Harry to Ginny then back again. "Why do you two have flushed faces?' Bill asked accusingly.

"No reason Bill." Ginny glared at him.

Bill continued to look at them suspiciously. "Do you want to fight Bill? 'Cause we can do this." Ginny threatened.

Tonks gave Bill a "you'd better not" look.

Moody huffed. "We haven't got all day Weasley's."

Harry said goodbye to everyone and they left using Portkey once again. Harry grinned as he turned towards his aunt. "I'll be upstairs," Harry bounded towards the stairs but his aunt stopped him.

"What is it Aunt Petunia?"

"You look just like your father. Has anyone ever told you that," she asked.

"Yeah, they have." Harry looked oddly at his aunt before going up the stairs.

* * *

"Pettigrew!" Voldemort cried. That insolent idiot! If he didn't prove useful at times Voldemort would have killed him then and there. Peter ran into the room, breathless.

"So sorry sir, it will not happen again. What can I do to serve you my Lord?" Peter said like the blubbering idiot he was, bowing at his master's feet.

"I'm sick of Potter always foiling my plans. We cannot fail again! This time I want him dead," Voldemort said.

Peter flinched. Dead? Why did his master want Harry dead so badly? Sure he had caused his first downfall, and foiled his plots over and over again, but other than that what could it be? Wait, why was he thinking this? If his master wanted him dead then so did he. But then again, Peter did owe his life to Potter and was in his debt.

"The plan starts tonight. Call for the others, tonight, we finish off the Longbottoms."

* * *

Harry awoke, one hand clutching his scar. This was bad, very bad. Harry had to do something, and fast. 


	2. A Whole New Life

Chapter 2: A Whole New Life

Harry paced his room; it had been four hours since he had sent letters to the Order and used the floo system at Mrs. Figg's to contact Hogwarts about his vision. He stayed awake, awaiting response. "Please", Harry thought, "let them get to Neville's family in time." He continued pacing until Harry heard a "pop" behind him. He quickly pulled his wand on the intruder.

"Wotcher, Harry." Harry lowered his wand.

"Hey Tonks." Harry looked at her, waiting for news. "So?"

"We got to them in time, luckily, thanks to you. Neville and his grandmother have been secured at Grimmauld Place, where they will stay until further notice. We've added guard to Neville's parents' room at St. Mungo's. They're safe Harry."

"Thank God," Harry whispered. "Thanks Tonks."

"No problem Harry. You did well. I have to get back to my guard duty. If you need to talk, you know how to find me. Okay?" Harry nodded and Tonks gave him a small pat on the head before disapparating out of the Dursley's home. Harry gave a small sigh and allowed himself to finally go back to sleep.

* * *

Ron awoke groggily to the sound of commotion downstairs. "What the bloody hell is going on," he thought aloud to himself. Ron attempted to drown out the noise by sticking his pillow over his ears. He had been having such a wonderful dream. Like many of his dreams, he was married to Hermione. Only, in this dream they had a daughter. It had seemed so real until he was waken by the noise. Ron gave up trying to get back to sleep and angrily stomped down the stairs. He was ready to yell at whoever was making the noise until he reached the bottom stair and saw a group of Order members. Molly was tending to some of them, which appeared to have cuts and wounds, the other members were going over attack strategies. They all looked up upon the sound of Ron's entrance.

"Mum, what's going on?" Molly explained what happened at the Longbottom residence as she finished tending to the wounded Order members. She also explained that the Order was forced to retreat to the Burrow so that Dumbledore and a few others could take Neville and his grandmother to Grimmauld place and get them settled in without the house being full of new people. Ron asked his mother if he, Hermione, and Ginny could floo to headquarters the next day and see Neville. Molly told him she'd think about it and sent him back upstairs.

Ron made his way upstairs. Poor Neville, he thought. If it hadn't been for Harry acting so quickly he'd probably be dead. When Ron reached the outside of the girls' room, he decided to look in on them, to reassure himself they were still there.

Ron slowly opened the door and was surprised to see Hermione sitting up in bed and crying. Ron rushed to her side. "'Mione, what's wrong?" Hermione threw herself into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. Ron, unsure of what to do with a crying girl in his arms, slowly patted her on the head. When Hermione finally finished crying she pulled away from Ron and did her best to compose herself. "Well," Ron said, "are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Oh Ron, I couldn't sleep. I had a dream that I walked downstairs and found you and Harry dead. Then when I woke up, I was standing in the living room. That's when everyone apparated into the living room. Oh Ron, Neville almost…"

"I know Hermione."

"Oh Ron, it's only a matter of time until one of us is killed." Hermione began, crying again, and this time Ron gathered his courage and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He slowly lifted her face so their eyes met.

"Hermione, I can't promise you that none of us will die. We could die in the next minute, but I can promise you that no matter what, I'll protect you, even if it means dying in the process. And I know Harry would do the same. As long as we all look out for one another, we'll be fine."

"Oh Ron." Hermione gave Ron a hug that would rival Molly's. Ron returned it and they stayed that way until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Petunia Dursley sat, secluded in darkness, sipping tea in her kitchen. To Petunia's son and husband this would be considered strange or abnormal. It had, however, as of late become a second nature to Petunia. Her dreams and thoughts plagued her to the point where sleep was impossible.

Her dreams had been haunting her for the past few months. All of them were closely related. All had the same person appear to her. That person would come to her, speak with her, tell her that she had become a horrible person. This person was none other than Petunia's baby sister, Lily Potter.

Oh Lily, how Petunia had come to loathe that name. No, not loathe, she said to herself, no matter what happened, Petunia always knew deep down inside she never hated her baby sister, no she was jealous. Yes, Petunia had been jealous. Lily was the one who got to go to Hogwarts every year, learn magic, make new friends, but not Petunia. Her jealousy eventually grew into a great dislike, and then after so many years it turned to hate.

Oh Lily, poor sweet Lily. Petunia could remember down to the socks she was wearing when she discovered Lily was dead. She felt even more anger. Anger at herself for hating her sister, guilt for shutting her out, and anger that she was stuck with Lily's child. Petunia knew that Harry would be a wizard just like his mum, and she knew that this placed him in great danger. Petunia may have hated Lily but she pitied the boy, what would become of him. Vernon hated the boy, she knew that of course, he hated anything that was strange and unusual, and she told herself so did she. So, she let Vernon and Dudley treat Harry the way they did, and did so herself. Petunia was afraid of letting Vernon know she hated every second of it. Yes, she hated it, in her heart she loved the boy, but she told herself that maybe they could beat the magic out of him, that way he would be safe. So, she played the charade, and after Harry went to Hogwarts she continued to play the role of the wicked aunt because in all truth she did not know of any other way to be, and she feared Vernon would leave her if she showed any love or sympathy to the boy.

But, she decided that was all going to change. She would reveal the truth about everything and try to at least have some sort of relationship with her nephew, and she would do this no matter what the cost.

Where, may you ask, did her sudden courage come from? Her dreams. In her dreams Lily came to her, telling her she needed to repent for her mistakes so one day things could be made right. She told her that if she didn't, Harry would meet a worse fate then she did. Lily also told her that she needed to give Harry a sense of family, something he never had, and if she didn't her sins would cause tragedy amongst her and her family. Petunia took no heed to the dream, but after four months of the same message, she decided that her dead sister was really sending her a message. Yes, she would make things right. The first thing she would do today after Vernon and Dudley were gone was have a heart-to-heart with her nephew. She got up, turned on the kitchen light, jolted down a note, turned the light off, walked up the stairs and when she got to Harry's door, opened it very slowly. She walked to his bed, looked down on him, pushed his messy hair out of his face, gave him a kiss on the forehead, laid the note on his pillow, and proceeded to her own bedroom.

* * *

Harry awoke at the feel of the sun's rays upon his face. As he got out of bed he noticed a note on his pillow. It was from his Aunt Petunia, asking him to meet her in the kitchen so they could talk. Harry wondered if his aunt coming into his room was a dream or not, he guessed not and got dressed and headed down the stairs.

When Harry reached the kitchen his aunt was seated at the table, waiting for him. He glanced at the kitchen cloak and seeing the time quickly apologized for sleeping in so late.

"Nonsense Harry, you deserve to sleep in every once and a while. Come sit and have some breakfast so we can talk."

Harry reluctantly sat and ate his food, wondering if it was poisoned. When Harry finished his breakfast, still alive, he could no longer stand the suspense. "What is it, Aunt Petunia?"

His aunt suddenly burst into tears and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "Harry, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you all these years. You have to know I've always loved you. I only went along with what your uncle put you through because I was afraid of him. But, you can't blame him Harry, he doesn't understand our world."

"Our world," Harry asked.

Petunia went on for more than an hour, explaining everything to Harry. Petunia had been accepted into Hogwarts but after a year it was clear that she was a squib and she left Hogwarts. She had been jealous because Lily had magical ability. This jealously led to Petunia hating everything about the wizarding world.

Petunia had later decided to make amends with her family but it was too late, Lily had been killed before she could see her. Petunia reached under the table and handed Harry a box filled with things his mother had left for him. In it were photo albums, pieces of parchment (letters), and various other objects. Harry thanked his aunt and she promised that from now on Harry would be able to feel at home on Pivet Drive.

* * *

At the Dumbledore Manor, twenty-year old Athena Dumbledore stood at her vanity examining herself. She sighed looking her hopeless auburn hair. As if it wasn't bad enough that her hair couldn't decide if it was red or brown, it was totally unmanageable. She gave up and threw her hair up in a quick bun. Still unsatisfied, she finally gave up.

She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. Today was the day. Despite her parents' wishes, today was the day she decided Harry would finally know the truth about everything, well almost everything. She gathered her things and made her way outside of the apparition barriers of the estate. Once she breached the wards she apparated to Surrey.

Approaching the door, she rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans before ringing the bell. Athena smiled at the woman who answered. "Aunt Bella," she said while giving her a hug. After she hugged her aunt she got straight to the point. "I need your help."

Oh no, Arabella Figg sighed, what has she done now.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the Order meeting. He couldn't help but notice that one of the younger members was missing. What had she gotten herself into this time? He knew something was going on and the look on Minerva's face confirmed she knew something was wrong as well. It didn't take either of them to figure out what it was. They both knew what she was up to; they just didn't want to believe that she would disobey them like that. Albus inwardly sighed. Since Sirius' death she had become even more stubborn on the subject of Harry. While she had the right to decide what was to become of Harry, Albus had tried to explain to her that staying with his aunt was what was best for him. He wished Remus would end this meeting so he could go and find out what she was up to.

As soon as the meeting ended Albus apparated to his home as quickly as possible, getting there before his wife. The entire manor, save the house-elves, was completely empty. One of the house-elves informed him that Mistress Athena had left for the afternoon and did not expect her back that day.

Albus sat on the loveseat in the drawing room. It was too late now. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later but he would rather it had been later. Albus called Dobby into the room and asked him to draw up the guest bedroom. As soon as Dobby left the room a loud "pop" was heard and Albus was faced with his angry-looking wife.

"Albus, where is she?"

"Ah, hello my dear. Lemon drop?"

"Albus? Your daughter, where is she?"

Albus chuckled. "Why is it that when she does something you don't approve of, she suddenly becomes my daughter? Now, my dear, she's gone, and if I know her she's in Surrey this very moment telling Harry everything." Minerva paled and sat besides her husband. "What did you expect my dear? He was going to find out eventually. She was determined for eventually to be now. What can I say, she's just like you."

"I know Albus; I just wished we could be the ones to tell him."

"I know my dear. I know."

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke to find her brother and Hermione peacefully asleep in one another's arms. She smiled and silently made her way out of the room. Finally, she thought to herself.

An hour later, Ron shifted in his sleep and noticed there was someone next to him. He opened one eye and looked down to see Hermione, still in his arms. He smiled to himself and decided to wait until she woke up before getting up. She deserved her rest. Ron began caressing her hair. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why it was so hard to tell her how he felt. I have to tell her, he thought to himself. Soon, he reasoned, soon.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling very stiff. He looked at the clock. He had slept into the afternoon once again. He made his way downstairs when the doorbell rang. He called out to his aunt that he would get it. Harry was surprised to find Athena at the door, alone.

"Hey, Harry," she said.

"Hi, what are you doing here? I mean, is there something wrong? Is it the Weasleys?"

"No, no." She assured him. "I'm here because I need to tell you something, something very important. Is there a place I can speak with you in private?"

"Yeah," Harry answered and let her into the house before leading her out to the backyard. Harry was confused, why would Ron's cousin need to tell him something, that by the sounds of it was very important.

"Oh hello, Harry, I didn't know you had company," Petunia said when they entered the kitchen.

"Oh, Aunt Petunia this is Athena.."

"Potter," Athena cut him off. "I'm Harry's aunt. I've come to discuss some family matters with him." She gave Harry a look that said "go along with it".

"Oh, well I'll leave you two to it then."

Harry and Athena went into the backyard. Once they were seated Athena took a deep breath. This is it, and he's probably going to hate you after this.

"So, 'Auntie', what's going on?" Harry inquired.

"Well, first of all, Harry, you have to promise me that you won't storm off, and that you will hear me out completely before you say anything." Harry nodded and she continued. "First off Harry, I am actually your aunt. But not on your father's side. My sister, Selene, married a muggle named Evans. Your grandparents Harry. And I know I'm a little young to be your great aunt, but my mum and dad couldn't keep their hands off one another and had me very, very late in life. Now Harry, your parents also named me your Godmother. They knew their generation may not make it very long so they wanted someone who would be their in the event that Sirius died as well as them. Since I was so young when he was sent to Azkaban, I couldn't take you because I was only six or seven years old at the time. Plus, father thought it best that you stay here, it was believed you would be safe with your aunt's blood protection. Plus you would be out of the spotlight in the wizarding world. But your aunt's blood protection is too weak, and since my parents and I share her blood, we think it's time for you to finally come home. Harry, you should know that we have been watching over you all these years. Mrs. Figg, my aunt and your great-great aunt, has been watching over you all these years, and your grandparents have watched over you at Hogwarts." Harry gave her a questioning look. "Think about it Harry, which of your teachers have always kept a little too close of an eye on you?"

"You mean Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall?" Harry said.

Athena nodded her head. "They couldn't let you know, Harry. As much as they wanted to, this family is at risk enough. No one knows my parents are married, to protect my mother. And I've been forced to pretend to be a distant Weasley cousin in order to protect myself from daddy's enemies." Sensing Harry's thoughts she added, "don't worry, neither one of us is actually related to the Weasleys. Which is a very good thing because I don't think either one of us is into incest." She managed to get a half-smile from Harry. Once again, being serous, Athena continued. "You didn't need the extra risk on your life Harry."

"Why tell me this now?" Harry said angrily. "Why not keep lying to me? That's all anyone knows how to do these days!"

"Harry, calm down. I'm telling you this, because I can finally, by law, take you under my care. Plus, do you think I liked keeping the truth from you? I have fought it for years. In fact, I'm totally going against everyone's wishes in coming here and telling you. Mum's probably going to kill me when she sees me. Harry, I'm sorry, I really am, but all everyone has ever tried to do is protect you. Even though some of their ways weren't the best, their intentions were good. Now Harry, Sirius left you Grimmauld Place, so, if you like, you can live there, or you can live with me at the manor."

"I need to process all of this." Athena nodded and Harry left her to go into his room.

Petunia entered the back yard. "What have you done to him? He had tears coming down his face."

"No worse than what you've done to him. Now sit down, I might as well tell you this too." Athena shook her head. She could feel a migraine coming on and its name was Petunia Dursley.

* * *

Harry slammed his door and began tugging at his hair in frustration. He screamed and fell to the floor. He couldn't believe that all of these years he had a family and they chose to stick him with the Dursley's. And his family had been in his life for the past five years and none of them had said anything. Harry was torn apart; he was angry and saddened at the same time. But deep down he knew that at least he had people who loved him in his life.

* * *

"Poor Harry, if I had only known then," Petunia began.

"You would have what, stopped treating Harry like the dirt under your shoe?" Athena didn't buy this changed Petunia act. She knew there was some selfish reason behind her sudden concern for Harry. Athena had just finished telling Petunia all of Harry's trials while at Hogwarts. Her last tale, of Sirius' death was particularly hard for her to recount. Athena missed Sirius terribly. The whole time he was locked away in Azkaban she was the only one who believed his innocence. She had even spent her last three years at Hogwarts trying to prove he was innocent. Years of visiting him in Azkaban and watching those eyes that were once filled with love and laughter turn dark and sad finally got to her and she decided that she had had it. One night, during her monthly visits to him she snuck in a wand that had been her sister's and slipped in into his cell. The next day he escaped. She had never told anyone this and vowed that she never would.

A noise was heard behind them and Harry appeared in the kitchen. "I've decided I'm staying here until I can sort this entire mess out. I need time to let this all sink in before I make any decisions. I'll let you know when I make up my mind." With that Harry returned to his room and fell asleep.

Downstairs Athena said goodbye to her niece and apparated back home. She made her way up the grounds into the house, not realizing the door opened itself for her and plopped herself down in the sitting room. Even though her mother sat across from her, ready to kill, Athena didn't care; all she wanted was a good nap.

"Explain yourself, young lady," Minerva said sternly.

"What's there to explain? I went, I saw, I explained, and I did not conquer."

"Ah, my dear, you are home," Albus said as he entered the room, sitting himself besides his daughter. His cheery tone cause Minerva's nostrils to flare. Athena hid herself behind her father.

"Daddy, it's the look. She's going to murder us isn't she?" Athena said. Athena was hardly frightened, in fact she could face a hundred Death Eaters and not be scared, but you get on her mother's bad side and see if you wouldn't be frightened for your life.

"Mum, I had to tell him. It wasn't fair to him; he deserved to know the truth about who he is. We couldn't lie to him forever. I know you're concerned for his safety, but he's already a target, at least this way he has our love and support."

Albus smiled, "Minerva she's right you know?"

"I know, as much as I hate to see the two of you be right. I just wished you had told us before you just took off. You are still our baby, no matter how old you are. Now, did you tell him everything," Minerva asked.

"You mean did I tell him that he's the heir of Godric Gryffindor? No, do I look stupid to you? I know he's not ready for that yet."

"Well, that's good. So, where is my grandson? I want to finally be able to spoil him rotten," Minerva said.

"Um, actually mum he's not coming, not yet at least. He's just been given a huge amount of information; he needs time to come to terms with it. And the muggles aren't as bad, for what ever reason, Petunia has seemed to come to her senses and protect him from his uncle. He's safe for now. We can only hope he makes the right decision."

They all sat in silence in what seemed like forever. All thinking the same thing: "He hates me."


	3. Things Are Just Getting Started

Chapter 3: Things Are Just Getting Started

It had been well over two weeks since Athena's visit from Harry and she hadn't heard from him except to accept her invitation to small dinner for his birthday at Grimmauld Place. She looked around at the decorations that were being put up for Harry's surprise party. Everything looked good, except there was one thing missing.

"Oy, Fred!" Athena called out.

"Yes, my dear," Fred replied in a very cheesy tone.

"Find your better half. I need a very special banner made to go up in the drawing room and it needs a Weasley's touch."

"What did you have in mind," Fred asked, happy to have something to charm.

"Lots of color, noise, things popping out of it, fireworks; whatever your minds can think of. But, absolutely no pranking tonight; got it? Not unless Harry or myself approves of it. Understood?" she said sternly.

"Of course," Fred said innocently.

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

Fred seemed offended. "Moi? I am shocked that you don't trust Forge and I to behave ourselves. For shame. You-I'm hurt. Really, I am." Fred walked off as she shook her head at him. Those two would never grow up.

"That was probably a mistake," she said to herself.

"What was?" Bill said, startling her from behind.

"Giving the twins something to charm," she said, laughing.

"You're right, it was a mistake." Athena playfully slapped Bill for his comment.

"Well, tonight should be interesting, to say the least." She paused. "We should find them before they can harm anything." The both nodded to one another before hastily making their way upstairs calling the names of the twins as they went.

It had taken Bill, Athena, Charlie, and Tonks more than an hour to take off the twins' pranks from the various party favors. The banner had been charmed so that whenever someone wished Harry a happy birthday they would sprout wings and the cheesy little hats would turn into bats which would fly around the room. They arrived downstairs and realized they had forgotten to remove the Canary Creams from the Parlor. Charlie and Tonks both rushed to the Parlor to get to them before anyone else did but it was too late. They ran in and nearly ran into a very pissed off Canary who was flying wildly around the room before turning back into human form. Snape fell out of the air and luckily fell onto the couch. He began spurting out a long string of profanities and vowing to find the twins and kill them. Bill and Athena stood in the hallway giggling which turned into hysterics as Snape flew past them, feathers still in his greasy hair.

"You two," Tonks began but joined them in their laughter.

"Mischief managed," Athena said to herself.

Tonks and Athena both thought that Sirius and James were somewhere with a big smile on their faces.

"And the new generation of Marauders strikes again," Remus said, coming in from the kitchen. "You three," he looked pointedly at Bill, Athena, and Tonks, "are brilliant. I haven't seen Snape that livid in ages."

"I, sadly, had nothing to do with that. It was all those two," Tonks said with a little bit of a pout. "But don't worry; I'll get him with a better prank. Just you watch."

* * *

"Vernon, you're going to go and you are going to be civilized!" Petunia said sternly to her husband.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, won't you please come to my birthday dinner? It would mean so much to me, it really would," Harry said innocently, enjoying tormenting his uncle.

"But mum," Dudley began.

"No buts young man. We are a family and damn it we are going to start acting like one. Now stop your whining and get ready." Petunia gave them another stern look before the two Dursley men reluctantly made their ways up the stairs.

Harry grinned. He loved this new side to his aunt. However, he was a little suspicious by it, even after she apologized and explained everything. She was keeping something from him about her sudden change. He had voiced his concerns with Ginny and it seemed she and Athena both felt the same way he did. He put it out of his mind for the moment and decided he was going to enjoy tonight.

Thirty minutes later they were all ready to go and were awaiting Mrs. Fig—his great-aunt Arabella, he still needed to get used to that, and Athena with the Portkey. As the doorbell rang Harry heard a sudden "pop" behind him as Athena apparated into the kitchen. This caused Vernon and Dudley to literally jump out of their seats. Petunia then entered with Arabella Figg and seeing her two dimwits gave a sigh of frustration.

"You all ready," Athena asked holding out a small package. All but the two dimwits nodded. "Yes, well, they don't count. Okay, all of you put a finger on this and when I count to three, be prepared to feel a tug behind your naval. Petunia, you may feel a little sick afterwards."

Five minutes later, they were still waiting for the two dimwits, which will now be known as the two oversized buffoons, to touch the Portkey.

"Hey Harry, you'll never believe what we did to Snape," Athena began as a frustrated Petunia took both of the oversized buffoons and made them touch the Portkey. Three seconds later they all felt a sharp tug behind their navels.

They all landed with a loud "thunk" in the hallway which caused the portrait of Mrs. Black to wake up and begin shouting. It took Harry, Athena, Remus, and Charlie to get her curtains shut.

Harry followed Remus into the Parlor. Noticing the lights were off he was about to question Remus when suddenly the lights turned on and a large group of people jumped out of their hiding spots and yelled "surprise". Harry was indeed surprised and a little touched; he had never celebrated his birthday let alone a party. Harry spent the next hour greeting members of the Order and the D.A. When he ran into Neville, he got many thanks and praise from his good friend for saving his life, which slightly embarrassed the very modest Harry.

Harry looked around for Ginny. He saw Bill staring intently across the room at a group of the aurors in the Order, Charlie flirting unsuccessfully with Emmeline Vance, and noticed Ron and Hermione were both missing. He decided to go find them when a flash of red hair caught his eye. Ginny had just seemingly appeared from no where talking to Dean and Seamus. Harry caught her eye and motioned for her to follow him out into the hall. Ginny excused herself from her conversation with her fellow Gryffindor and slipped out of the room after Harry before anyone could spot her.

She looked around for Harry when someone grabbed her wrist. She almost screamed out but Harry covered her mouth with his hand before she could.

"Harry, you scared the shit out of me," Ginny said, catching her breath.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"It's alright. Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny said while giving Harry a hug.

"Thanks, Gin. Look, we need to," Harry was interrupted by Arthur Weasley coming down the stairs.

"Ah, Harry, how are you my boy?" Arthur said while shaking Harry's hand. Arthur began talking about some muggle device and took Harry along with him.

"Later," Ginny mouthed to him as Harry disappeared back into the Parlor. "Hmm," Ginny said to herself, "where's Ron and Hermione?"

* * *

Out in the garden Ron sat looking oddly at Hermione. She had asked him to come out here with her to talk. It had been well over and hour and she had just sat there looking at the ground.

"Um, Hermione," Ron asked. Hermione looked up quickly, as if broken out of a trance.

"Huh," she asked. Noticing Ron she said, "oh, Ronald. I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." She paused for a moment before focusing her attention on Ron. "Ron, I wanted to thank you for putting up with me the other night." Ron began to protest when she stopped him. "I know I've thanked you already Ron, but it really meant a lot to me, what you said."

"Hermione, you're my best friend, you don't have to thank me for being there for you. And after seeing you almost die in the Department of Mysteries, I'd be damned if I didn't help protect you from that ever happening again." Ron took her by the hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thanks Ron. I guess we should probably get back inside huh?"

Ron nodded and they began heading back to the house. Neither one noticed the dark looming shape hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Bill sat, staring across the room at his best friend while Oliver Wood sat next to him chattering on and on about the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Why couldn't he ever shut up about Quidditch? Bill continued to block Oliver out as he resumed observing Athena. Bill took in her every feature. She really was gorgeous, he thought. She was plain compared to Fleur sure, but his now ex (she was Krum's problem now) was the biggest slut he had ever met and Athena was anything but. She was witty, a brilliant dueler, wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and feared nothing, except maybe and angry Minerva. She was now an Auror and had previously attended a university in America before returning to England to join the Order. Bill knew it had been a big sacrifice for her to leave the new life she had made for herself in order to come back and protect Harry. That was the ultimate reason she had agreed to come back to England with him. Bill began fantasizing about doing naughty things with her when Oliver suddenly stopped talking. Bill quickly returned his attention back to him, fearing her ex could read his thoughts. Oliver loved Quidditch but he was also still in love with Athena. Poor bloke would never admit that it would never happen between them again. Bill looked at him curiously, but Oliver instantly returned to his Quidditch talk, boring Bill half to death.

* * *

Harry sat amongst a group of his fellow dorm mates discussing Quidditch strategies when he noticed the twins giving one another mischievous grins. What could those two be up to? Harry wondered.

"Damn it, what are they up to Remus?" Tonks and Athena said in union.

Harry looked up to see Remus, Tonks, and his godmother eyeing the twins suspiciously.

"I'm guessing they're trying to get in on this newly formed Marauders thing we've started." Remus looked at the two accusingly.

"Hey, they used those ear things they have. Hmm, well, if that's what they're up to it better be damn good if they plan on being Marauders," Athena said.

Harry cleared his throat. Remus said simply, "you were an official member the day you were born Harry." Harry, looking pleased returned his focus on the twins. Athena, seeming to realize what the twins were up to when they grabbed retrieved the plate of Canary Creams she had hidden in one of the cupboards grabbed Harry and the two went over to where Dudley was hanging onto his mother's coattails.

"Oh, hello you two," Petunia said. Dudley glared at Harry.

Noticing the twins coming closer Harry quickly said, "um, Aunt Petunia, I meant to ask, um I want to stay here the rest of the summer, if you don't mind." Athena looked at Harry wondering if this was a distraction or for real. "I've wanted to ask for awhile but I just haven't had the chance. I mean, Athena does have legal custody and I want to get to know her better."

Athena sighed. Maybe he didn't hate her. Dudley had a cheesy grin on his face. Petunia sighed and said, "if it's what you want Harry."

"Yes! Finally the freak is gone!" Dudley said aloud and upon realizing this became fearful of the wizards surrounding him. The twins taking this as their cue prepared to offer Dudley the Canary Cream but Athena grabbed one before either one could say anything.

"Petunia, he's not looking well," Athena began, seeming concerned, "has he eaten?" Petunia shook her head. "Here Dudley, have some." Harry tried to suppress a smirk. Dudley looked at it fearfully.

"Oh, honestly son, it's only a pasty," Petunia said, taking the Canary Cream from Athena and giving it to him. Dudley took it only out of fear of angering his mother. He slowly took a bite and immediately turned into the largest canary anyone had ever seen. Everyone laughed, even Snape who managed a suppressed half smirk. Even Petunia suppressed a chuckle. Once Dudley returned to his normal state, completely traumatized the Dursleys left, along with Harry and Kingsley who accompanied Harry to retrieve his things.

Once Harry returned Ginny quickly offered to help Harry with his things upstairs before anyone else could. As soon as they reached his room Ginny threw herself on Harry and kissed him. Harry, stunned at first, finally managed to wrap and arm around her waist and bring her closer while returning the kiss. After a minute or two they both resurfaced for air. "So," Ginny began, "you needed to talk to me, Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah, I um, bloody hell Ginny. What is going on here between the two of us?" Harry said.

"I'm guessing that you've finally wised up Harry," Ginny said.

"Yeah, I think I have to," Harry replied before taking Ginny in arms and kissing her again.

* * *

After performing yet another wonderful stunt Athena went out to the garden to one, get some fresh air, and two avoid her mother who was pissed to say the least at what she had done to Dudley, even though he totally deserved it. Stupid, spoiled, ungrateful little shit. Behind her she heard a twig crack. Quickly retrieving her wand from its holster and looking behind her, she saw nothing. Sighing she lowered her wand. Suddenly two strong hands grabbed her as she screamed so someone would get to her and she immediately felt a painful sting in her arm before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Bill looked around, noticing that Oliver, Athena, Snape, Fleur, and her date, Viktor Krum were missing. Hmm, strange, they were all here a minute ago. He didn't have much to ponder this however because he heard a glass-shattering scream and instantly rushed to the garden, where it appeared to originate. His mind immediately registered who it had to be which made him get there before the others who had rushed to aid their fellow wizard.

"Oh shit!" Bill yelled out as he fell to his knees to check for his best friend's pulse. Grateful she was still alive, he began to inspect for anything on her body that could tell him what had happened to her. As Dumbledore approached, Bill quickly hid her arm from view.

Upon seeing his daughter lying on the ground, Dumbledore's face lost all of its color. Moody sent everyone except Minerva, Albus, Snape, Bill, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, and Kinsley back into the house. Minerva began shaking and crying and Molly took her into the house.

Moody ordered Arthur to check on the children and for Kinsley and Tonks to alert the other members and to afterwards investigate the scene.

Snape immediately inspected her and seeing what Bill saw, lost the color in his face as well. "Is it," Bill asked and Severus nodded.

He instructed Bill to take her into the house and into one of the bedrooms where she could be kept warm. As Bill began picking her up, she awoke, shaking violently and screaming. "No!" she began muttering.

Bill calmed her down enough to pick her up and take her into the house.

"Severus? Was it Dementors," Dumbledore asked.

"No, worse, it was a hallucination potion Albus; one of Voldemort's new versions of it. I have the antidote in my potion's lab," Severus said.

"Will you retrieve it Severus," Moody asked. Snape nodded and quickly left to retrieve it. "Albus?"

"Come with me Alastor," Dumbledore said.

* * *

Bill rushed into one of the empty bedrooms with Athena in his arms. He laid her on the bed and quickly ripped off her robes to check for any cuts other than the one he found on her arm. Sighing in relieve he conjured a tourniquet and wrapped her bleeding arm in it.

"Bill, are the Dementors gone? Please make them go away." Athena groggily began to open her eyes.

"Yeah, they're gone," Bill said, caressing her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"How is she?" Oliver said as he appeared in the doorway.

"Alive," Bill snapped. "Sorry," he muttered.

"What happened," Oliver asked.

"Voldemort used Severus to develop a deadlier version of a hallucination potion. I think it made her see Dementors. By the way she's acting I'm guessing she got a very strong dose." Athena stirred and shuddered. She kept muttering the word "No." Bill stroked her hair and hushed her back to sleep. "According to Snape, the potion will put the person in a deluded state, and if they don't get the antidote in time, they'll go insane. Also, if they get the potion into the bloodstream they'll be poisoned and die within a few hours."

"Well, she'll be fine then." Oliver, saw Bill was hiding something. "Right Bill?"

Bill uncovered her arm and revealed a large cut in it. "I hid it so no one could see it. Severus saw it; he knows he doesn't have much time."

"And you trust him? He's a Death Eater, he was probably the one to do this to her!" Oliver ranted.

"Hey!" Bill said getting off the bed to be face-to-face with Oliver. "For all I know, you did this to her! So, if I were you, I would shut the fuck up. Snape is a hell of a lot more useful than you are." Oliver said nothing but left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A minute later Minerva ran in with Severus. Seeing how pale her daughter was, she panicked. "The antidote Severus, hurry."

As Severus administered the potion, Minerva sent Bill down to the meeting.

* * *

Dumbledore, now having been briefed on every detail from Severus and Bill sat at the head of the table glaring at every member of the Order. "I know one of you is a spy for the enemy, and has been for quite some time. Know, I will be keeping an eye on each of you, and when I find who did this, I'll kill them." Dumbledore got up from the table and left the room.

"That goes for us too," Bill said as he got up, Charlie and the twins following him.

The Order members all slowly filed out of the room until Tonks and Remus were left alone.

"Remus, do you think she'll be alright? I don't think I could handle another death after Sirius," Tonks said, holding back tears. "I miss him Remus."

Lupin took Tonks into his arms. "So do I honey, so do I. I think we always will."

"I love you Moony," Tonks whispered.

"I love you too 'Dora," Remus whispered back, kissing her on the top of her head.

* * *

"Good job, I didn't think you had it in you," a voice said.

"Shut up; don't talk about this here, that's how we'll get found out by the old man and that traitor Severus," the second voice said.

"Tell me, why haven't we told the master of his betrayal yet," the first voice asked.

"I have my reasons, c'mon, we'd better report back to our master."


	4. The Rest of the Summer

Chapter 4: The Rest of the summer

Voldemort sat in his throne, prepared to kill Snape on site if he didn't arrive to the gathering within the next five seconds. Voldemort began counting back from five to one in his head, when he got to two, Snape appeared amongst the crowd. Voldemort began boasting about how his attack on Dumbledore's precious darling had gone successfully. So, there was a traitor, Snape said to himself. He looked around; there had a handful of new followers which Voldemort refused to reveal their identities. Could it be one of them?

Before Snape could ponder the identity of the traitor any longer, Voldemort dismissed his followers, leaving the room with that bastard Wormtail and two other cloaked figures. Snape was prepared to follow them but was interrupted by Malfoy, who took him aside, asking him to go get shit-faced drunk with him and find some good-looking young girls. As much as Snape despised the idea, he went along as to avoid casting suspicion onto himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Voldie's private quarters, he looked upon his newest followers happily. "You two have greatly pleased me, and for your reward," Voldemort pointed his wand at Wormtail, "Crucio."

The two look on from under their hoods, one horrified, one slightly amused. Voldemort released his curse on Wormtail. "Now; on to business, Wood, Krum, from now on you two will work together to bring down The Order of the Phoenix." Voldemort smiled, imagining his opposition finally being brought down. Viktor Krum and Oliver Wood nodded and were dismissed. Once Oliver was alone and away from Viktor, he found a spot outside, behind some trees, and threw up.

* * *

For the next few days, Minerva sat beside her daughter's bedside, refusing sleep and food. Harry and Bill would occasionally take turns staying with her. Finally, her husband convinced her that she was no use to her daughter if she herself were to become ill and took her home.

Later on that day the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the drawing room, awaiting Dumbledore to begin the meeting.

The members sat amongst themselves in little groups. Moody, Kingsley, Arthur, and Dung sat alongside a brooding Dumbledore. Minerva was surrounded by Molly, her sister Arabella, Andromeda Tonks, Sybill, and Poppy. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep and crying.

In another section of the room Tonks sat next to Remus, in his arms. With them were Bill, Charlie, Emmeline, Alicia, Lee Jordan, Katie, Angelina, Fleur, and the twins.

"This is fucking crap!" George said which caused Emmeline to jump in surprise. "Our friend is up there, possibly dying, and he we are, sitting here, doing nothing."

Angelina tried to calm her boyfriend. "George, there's nothing we can do but hope."

"She's right," Tonks said softly as Remus stroked her still natural brown hair.

Fred squeezed Alicia's hand and Lee held Katie. The others sat in silence.

Meanwhile, a drunken Mundungus was wondering who all these people in this room were, and remembering where he was then wondered when the meeting was to start.

* * *

Athena slowly awoke feeling like hell. Her room was dark and empty. She attempted to get out of bed but immediately fell down. She was too weak. She used an energizing charm on herself and upon trying to get up again she found herself to be successful. She made for the bathroom and cursed out loud when she nearly tripped over someone's shoe. Damn it, now I'm turning into Tonks, she thought. After looking in the mirror and frightening herself, Athena brushed her hair and threw on a bathrobe before heading down the stairs.

She reached the landing and peered into the drawing room. Just as she suspected; they were all there. She made her way to the entrance.

"What the hell are all of you doing?" Athena said, startling the entire room. She stood arms cross with a stern McGonagall look on her face.

"Oh, Dobby's mistress is alive," Dobby appeared from nowhere and threw himself around one of her legs.

"Dobby, I'm not your mistress. You're a free house-elf. If only the others would follow," she stopped seeing her mother's stern look. "Um, later Dobby?"

Dobby nodded happily and with a snap f his fingers was gone. "Oh, my baby," Minerva muttered as she hugged her daughter.

"Mum, geroff me. I canf brefe." Athena said before her mother released her. "Young lady, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm out of bed because all of you nutters have been down here, avoiding sleep for days, just because of me. Am I right here?" She got some guilty looks. "Yeah, like you're any good to me dying from exhaustion. I refuse to go back up those stairs until you all go home and take care of yourselves." Most of them reluctantly left after Moody ordered them to. Bill offered to help her back to bed.

"Just a minute, Bill. Severus, thank you." She then allowed Bill to help her up the stairs.

* * *

Harry sat in his and Ron's room with Ginny lying onto his chest. He was running his fingers through her long red hair, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about Sirius. He had spent most of the summer mourning him, but it was controlled due to Ginny, but now he was back in Sirius' house and all of the guilt and anger and sadness were coming back.

Ginny seemed to be reading his mind, "stop feeling guilty, Potter."

Harry smiled, "how'd you know?"

"Because I know you and knew it was only a matter of time before you started. Promise me you won't blame yourself. Sirius loved you, Harry; if he knew you blamed yourself, how do you think it would make him feel?"

Harry sighed, she was right, and he told her so.

"I always am. Say, have you noticed that Ron and Hermione have been civil to one another lately? What's up with that?"

"Who knows, maybe they're secretly snog-buddies or something."

* * *

Ron and Hermione were in the drawing room. Everyone except Athena and Dobby were gone. Molly went out to buy their school supplies. Hermione was trying to concentrate on her potions assignment but Ron kept poking her in the side.

"WHAT RON?"

"Play chess with me," he whined.

"No."

"Why not?"

He was such a whiner. "Ronald, grow up and stop whining." He had a glint in his eyes. "What?"

"So, I'm a kid then?" He got closer to her. She knew what he was doing.

"Ron, no." He grabbed her and started tickling her. "Ron! Stop!" She tried fighting back, but it was no use, she gave up. "Truce?" He let go and she began tickling him. He grabbed her arms to hold her back. He looked down and her and saw that this was his chance. The next thing they both knew Ron's lips had taken Hermione's. Ron moved his hands to her waist and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer.

"Finally."

Ron and Hermione jumped away from one another to see Harry standing against the doorframe smirking, Ginny laughing in the hallway, and Bill handing Athena a galleon.

"We'll leave you alone now." Athena shut the door behind them. "Bill, let me see your wand."

"Get your wand," he whined.

"Just give it." She grabbed his wand and used a door-locking charm. "That way they have alone-time."

"What happened to your wand?"

"It's being checked for jinxes and curses, who knows what that Death Eater did to it."

Back in the drawing room Ron and Hermione were both red from embarrassment. "Another go," Ron asked, hopeful.

* * *

Over the last few days Harry had moved into the Manor, finding Sirius' old house too depressing. He still went there to visit Neville, Tonks, and Remus. Athena was back to good health but something was off about her. No one could quite place it though until the night Percy showed up at the Burrow.

Bill had been the first to notice her strange behavior the day after she was up and about again. Now, she was the bookworm that every guy wanted because she was gorgeous, in a plain way, no other way to put it, and she never paid any attention to it, she just shrugged it off. But lately, she had been making a lot of sexual innuendo to everyone and had been mean to people, and tonight was no exception.

Bill was brought out of his thoughts as the occupants of the kitchen (All the Weasleys minus Percy, Harry, Hermione, and Athena) began a discussion on whether or not Hermione would become head girl. Hermione blushed when Ron commented that she was the only person good enough for the job, which caused him to blush as well. Damn those two, even after giving into their feeling for one another, they were still extremely awkward with each other. Bill was once again brought out of his thoughts, this time by Fred.

"Hermione, when you become head girl, don't be like this one over there." Fred pointed his fork towards Athena. "Crazy," his mouthed. She glared at him and blew him a kiss.

"Fuck off," she mouthed.

"Ooh touchy," George replied.

"I'll have you know that I was an amazing head girl, it was that git Percy that ruined it all with his obsessive nature. I mean, it was hard trying to keep you two out of trouble when he tattled on me if I did."

George almost choked on his juice. "He tattled on you?"

"Yes, that's why I ended being so mean. It was three years of prefect and head boy and girl duties with him. It would drive anybody crazy, or over the edge, wanting to inflict pain on said git."

"I hate him," Ron said.

"Ronald, how dare you speak of your brother that way?" Molly said. She still hadn't accepted Percy was not coming back.

Bill chimed in, "Mom, face it, he's not coming back. You have the rest of us, you don't need him." Everyone was quiet after that. Bill kept giving Athena glances. She was wearing a very non-Athena blouse that left little to the imagination. When she caught him glancing at her she began giving him suggestive glances to try to get to him. At one point she started moving her leg slowly up Bill's leg causing him to almost choke.

"Bill, honey, are you alright?" Molly moved to get up but Bill stopped her.

"I'm fine mum."

"Galleon for your thoughts Bill," Athena asked innocently. He was about to ask what the hell happened to his best friend when a loud "pop" was heard. They all turned to see Percy.

"Kids go to your rooms, now." Arthur said motioning Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione upstairs.

"Fred, George, you too," Arthur demanded.

"No way!" They said in union

"Come on guys, let's go." The twins followed Athena and were about to ask her why she gave in so easily when they noticed she was gone. Not a second had passed when they Dumbledore and Athena apparated into the living room.

"Kitchen," Athena motioned and he walked into the kitchen.

"Had to get daddy?" Fred said.

"No, I just wanted everyone to hear me lay it into the git." She walked to the kitchen, the twins at her heals.

* * *

Up in Ginny's room the four Hogwarts students were trying desperately to listen to what was going on downstairs with the extendable ears. They had finally gotten them to work when the twins apparated into the room.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded.

"That woman's nutters; but she's bloody brilliant." George said. He and Fred looked mesmerized. "Percy was telling dad off for something that happened at work and then Charlie, Bill, and him all started arguing. When we walked in, Professor Dumbledore was trying to calm everyone down. Then when Percy saw Athena, he went off about how dad was putting the family in danger by associating with people like her. He thinks she's an enemy to the ministry, because she hates Fudge. Then she just went off on him. We had to leave because we were afraid she was going to kill someone."

All four of the youngsters looked at one another and then, followed by the twins, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You know what Percy, you are an ungrateful bastard. You can throw around the ministry this and the ministry that, but the fact is that you abandoned your own family, and for what? Because you were too afraid to believe that Voldemort was back? That's it, right? Or were you too busy kissing Fudge's ass to notice that you broke your mother's heart? Either way Percy, you're just a coward, a silly little coward. What do you think about that?" Athena had him back into a corner and was fighting not to grab her wand and hex him.

"I think you and Potter are a danger to everyone in this world. He can't keep out of trouble and you go looking for it. You would challenge you-know- who if you got the chance, just because it gives you a thrill."

"A thrill? Honey, I get off on pissing people off. And you're damn right I would challenge Voldemort. Don't flinch; it's just a name. He's not even scary; I don't even see why people fear him. 'Ooh look at me mommy died and daddy left me so I'm going to be evil and try to kill a baby and then hide behind my followers, keeping myself concealed from the world.' Seriously, he's not scary. I mean, I'm scarier, just ask the twins, and I scare them all the time. You're afraid of me. I can tell. As far as Harry's concerned, if it wasn't for him, old Voldie would have taken over long ago and a hell of lot more people would be dead, muggles and wizards alike. So, you go back and tell your boss that my godson and I don't fear him. Oh yes Percy, I know you're a Death Eater, Fudge too. That's why I sent that letter asking you to come tonight. Admit it."

Percy was speechless. "How did you know-I mean that's insane!"

"I thought so. I figured it out when Fudge called me out of Auror training to ask me about my attack that you told him about. And it hit me that no one outside this room and Voldemort's puppets would know about, so, how could Percy know? Easy, Voldemort's taken over the ministry. Amazing. But, I also realized that you and Fudge are too chicken shit to actually join him, so, now that I know you're under the Imperious Curse, and that Voldie can probably see me right now, I just want to say, if he wants a fight, bring it. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, now." Tonks amazingly ran in without knocking anything over and put a stunning spell on Percy while Moody came in.

"Kingsley found Fudge; he is at St. Mungo's. We'll get this one over there and find out as much as we can. Congratulations on catching your first follower of Voldemort, Dumbledore." Moody motioned Tonks and they apparated out.

"What was that," Fred asked.

"Very good investigative skills," Athena replied.

"Wait," Bill said. "Is that why you've been acting strange?"

"Bill, I haven't been acting strange." Athena shook her head and gave her dad a wink before she ushered Harry and the others out of the room and escorted them up the stairs.

"Professor, Bill's right, something's wrong with her."

"Charlie, you are correct. I believe the potion may have had a more lasting affect on her than we thought. I believe it shifted her personality. Severus is working on a cure." Dumbledore answered.

Bill was the next to speak, "and until then?"

"We wait, and hope she doesn't so do anything that even her normal self would call crazy."

* * *

In the living room Athena sat the four teenagers down.

"What happened," Ginny asked.

"Percy's been under the Imperious Curse, he was working for Voldemort. He'll be in St. Mungo's until he can fight the curse off, but I don't think it'll be happening anytime soon." Athena put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "The good news is I'm officially and Auror now. Not that it matters now, the Ministry's full of Death Eaters."

They heard footsteps and saw Bill and Molly enter the room. Bill was the first to speak. "The others went to St. Mungo's. They won't be back for a while."

"Athena, this means that Percy left the family because he was under You- Know-Who's control, right?" Molly's eyes were glazed.

"Molly, call him Voldemort. As for Percy," she gave Bill a pleading look and he nodded, "he's only been under for a few weeks. I'm afraid when he left; it was of his own accord. I'm sorry."

Molly didn't say anything. She motioned Ron and Ginny to her. She gave them and Bill a bone-crushing group hug. "I love you, and I am so incredibly proud of you three." She let go and went upstairs.

"Well," Athena said, "what's next? Is Azkaban going to be taken over too?"


	5. Crazy Things Are Happening

Disclaimer: I own it all, NOT!

Chapter 5: Crazy Things Are Happening

Athena could feel someone lightly shaking her awake. "Go away mum, five more minutes."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Wake up." Athena smacked him in the arm and rolled over, hugging her pillow.

"I was just getting to the good part of my dream," she mumbled.

Feeling mischievous Bill moved onto the bed and whispered in her ear "what's happening?" She said nothing. Damn, Bill thought, it always works with Charlie. He was about to try to wake her again when she stirred in her sleep and giggled.

"Bill, stop, we're going to get caught." She was dreaming about him? He moved closer. His face was inches from hers. "All right, one more kiss, but then we have to go." This is too good he thought. Bill closed his eyes and was about to kiss her when he felt someone smacking him upside the head. "Pervert. You forget I have great acting skills, now turn around so I can put a robe on."

She got and wrapped her sheet around her. She was wearing nothing but a see- through white tank top and knickers and she didn't want Bill to get any ideas. She pulled on a robe and told Bill to turn around. "What was that exactly?"

"When a beautiful girl says to kiss her, how can a guy refuse?"

Athena's cheeks got a little pink. "Well, next time, don't try to wake me up."

* * *

After the Order meeting, every one got out of their as fast as they could. That had to have been the longest meeting yet. Molly mentioned she was going upstairs to check in on the children, leaving Tonks alone with Remus.

"Could you imagine if she caught a pair of them shagging or something?" Tonks giggled.

"Speaking of shagging," Remus grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Remus, here?" Tonks said coyly.

"Why the hell not?"

He crushed his mouth against hers and began unbuttoning her blouse. He pulled away from her only to put a silencing and locking charm on the kitchen. Tonks pulled him down onto the bench and undid his trousers. "What no foreplay?" Remus asked. "Shut up Lupin," Tonks commanded while her unzipped her pants and pulled them down far enough to enter her. She gasped in pleasure. They began rocking together until they both climaxed.

Twenty minutes later Tonks and Remus had just finished making themselves look decent when Molly came in and threw them out so she could clean. They made it into the hallway when they heard someone say "Please tell me she didn't catch you two shagging in there?"

Tonks turned around. "We weren't shagging."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Athena said doubtfully.

"Oh shut it, don't act like you've never shagged anyone. I can list them off the top of my head. Let's see, Oliver Wood, you really have no taste, oh Bill."

"Tonks, you are so off base. I would never have sex with Bill Weasley," Athena said, her fingers crossed mentally.

"Even if the fate of the free world depended on it," Remus asked.

"Only then," Athena said.

"See, she admits she would."

Athena rolled her eyes at Tonks.

"Wait a minute, today's the ninth of August. I think a certain someone is twenty-one today." Tonks said, feigning surprise.

Athena hit herself in the head. It was her birthday! She had completely forgotten.

"I forgot. How do you forget your own birthday? Great, everyone else must have forgotten, because there is no party." She had spoken to soon. Fred and George entered the room behind Athena. Tonks gave a small smile before Fred put a hand over Athena's mouth while George blindfolded her.

* * *

"You know what you have to do?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes master." Oliver bowed and left the room.

"Sir," Peter said, "why do we need to do this?"

"Because, if my plans goes the way it is supposed to, that damn girl and Potter will be dead for good. Go get our guest (A/N: By guest he means prisoner, incase you're a little slow on the intake) I am sure he would like to know what is to become of his precious 'family'." Voldemort smiled and evil smile and Wormtail whimpered as he left the room.

* * *

When they landed in the Leaky Cauldron Fred received a sharp kick in the shin. Athena pulled off the blindfold. "What the hell were you thinking kidnapping me?" She looked around and saw all of her friends.

"Surprise," Charlie said weakly.

"Oh, Fred, I'm so sorry," Athena said, knowing he still deserved it.

The rest of the night went smoothly. They all talked and laughed for hours. Everyone was pretty drunk by midnight. In a corner of one of the tables Charlie sat, alone, with Bill. "The potion's working," Charlie observed.

"You're sure she didn't see you slip it in her tea this morning?" Bill inquired.

"Positive. I'm just worried it'll wear off before we can slip her some more. We don't know if we'll be able to permanently remove it."

Bill sighed, "I can't believe someone in the Order did this to her. When I find that son of a bitch I will kill them myself."

Charlie smiled. "What?" Bill snapped.

"You fancy her. And don't deny it, I know these things, it's the way you look at her; gives it all away. You've been in love with her for years haven't you?" Charlie knew that it was true, no matter how much Bill denied it, he also knew what had happened between the two all those years ago that they never spoke of.

They were so into their conversation, neither one noticed Athena nor Oliver as they exited the bar.

Avoiding the subject, Bill said, "We better keep and eye on her. If the potion wears off she'll be back to her vixen personality and we don't want her shagging anyone or anything." They looked around.

"Bill, where is she?"

* * *

Voldemort sat looking at the poor excuse for a wizard before him; his prisoner since June. He would be Potter's downfall, which was really pathetic.

"How does it feel, knowing that every person you love is about to be destroyed? Your blood traitor cousin will be killed, Potter will be killed, and Dumbledore's little bitch daughter will give birth to the child of a Death Eater and then die from the poison the child will leave in her body."

"Fuck you," the prisoner spat.

"So vile, did it give you hope, knowing that she survived my first attack? I admit, it was a setback, but she will, along with the rest of them, die, but not before seeing you killed. I expect that will be the best part."

"Amazing how you will do that when according to my wonderful cousins, everyone thinks I am dead?"

Voldemort smirked. "Not for long they won't."

* * *

Oliver got up from the bed at the Leaky Cauldron. He looked over at his ex. She really was beautiful, even if she would never admit it to herself. He got up and put his clothes back on. He hated himself for what he had just done. He should just come clean. Tell everyone about what he was doing, explain he was trying to help, and tell then that He was still alive. But he couldn't, he was in too deep. Amazing what a man will do for the woman he loves. And now I've destroyed her, he thought. He crept out of the room, felling sick.

Athena heard the door shut and opened her eyes. Bloody hell her head hurt. Damn George for challenging her to a fire whiskey drinking contest. She wondered where she was when it hit her. OH NO! Why me? She thought. She had shagged Oliver senseless. Or had it been the other way around? She couldn't remember. But still, what had she been thinking? Great, that's wonderful, you just shagged your ex and close friend. Great, he had better not want to get back together, she thought. We broke up for a reason. Too bad it wasn't Bill. Get thoughts out of head.

She really couldn't remember any of the details of what had happened. Her head was throbbing. She got up to change when Bill ran into the room. She quickly covered herself, but it was too late, Bill had seen her. He shut the door. "I have been worried sick. We thought you had gotten attacked again." He lied. He was afraid that she had shagged someone, and she had. The potion wore off.

Athena, suddenly feeling too brave for her own damn good, walked over to Bill. "Like what you see Weasley?" She was about to drop the sheet when Bill stopped her.

"Put your clothes on."

"Fag," she muttered. She quickly changed and glared at Bill. "Well?"

"When you were poisoned there was an aftereffect that has been making you act like a different person. Now, let's go. I need to get you sober before you do anything stupid, again."

* * *

At the meeting the next morning Bill made Athena down three doses of Snape's potion. According to Snape she would be back to normal in a few days. She couldn't remember what he she had last night or with whom and she liked it that way.

"Damn it Weasley, if I overdose on this damn potion, I'll kill you," Athena said as she downed the last of the foul potion.

"Oh yay, I so want to die by your hand," Bill said cheekily.

"Go fuck yourself," she replied.

Dumbledore and Minerva suddenly burst into the room. Something was wrong. "Mum, what is it? Is it Harry?"

Her mom pulled her into a hug. "My baby, thank Merlin you're safe."

"What happened?" Alicia asked.

"Azkaban has been taken over, the Death Eaters all escaped." Dumbledore told them.

"The Dementors," Athena asked.

"They're on the loose," her father replied.

"Oh God help us," Athena muttered.

"And one more thing, we found a body." Minerva stopped herself, unable to continue.

"Who is it?" Athena urged. She knew, but she had to hear it for herself.

"Sirius," her father said.

Everyone at the table sat, stunned, and unable to move or speak.

* * *

Harry sat in Sirius' old room, crying as he stroked Buckbeak's feathers. He wasn't ready to see Sirius' body. It made it all too real. He hoped no one would find him up here. Ginny entered the room and instead of trying to talk to him, simply held him as he cried into her shoulder. As depressing as this all was, there was no other way Ginny would have rather spent her birthday than with Harry in her arms.

* * *

"How could you lose the body?"

Athena smacked Mundungus Fletcher upside the head before yelling at him again.

"I gave you one simple task! And that was to make sure Sirius' body stayed inside of the casket. How hard was that? I don't even want to hear the reason why you left your post. Daddy will have your head for this, and I don't even want to know what Harry will do to you. Not as bad as what I'm thinking of doing to you I bet. What is that bastard playing at? Oh Merlin Mundungus, he's toying with us. Letting us know he's in control. I am going to kill him."

She began pacing the room like a madwoman. It looked as though she were formulating and revenge plot. This wasn't good.

"Athena, you're scaring me."

"I scare myself sometimes too."

* * *

Over the next week they captured Nott and Avery and a handful of Dementors. There were still many more to be captured. There was no telling what those Dementors could do if they weren't caught soon.

Athena, Tonks, and Kinsley had just returned to the Ministry after Avery's hearing when Moody called her and Tonks into his office. Already waiting in his office was Nichols, the head of the Auror division.

"Tonks, Dumbledore, have a seat," Moody commanded.

"What's this about?" Athena asked.

"You two are being reassigned," Nichols said before giving them a detailed explanation of their new duties.

An hour later the two young Aurors emerged, both upset that there would be two less people on their taskforce hunting down Dementors but happy to their new location.

"So," Tonks began, "ready to go back to school?"

* * *

It was the first of September and as usual everyone was bustling around making sure everything was ready so they could arrive at King's Cross on time for the train. Well, everyone that is, except Harry. After finding out Sirius' body had been stolen, he returned to his brooding self and no one, not even Ginny could get through to him. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts, he was much more content holed up in his room, doing what he did best, brood. It took a full hour of getting yelled at by one very angry little Weasley to get him to leave the house and get on the train.

Harry sat in the train, refusing to speak to his five best friends. Ginny had once again, for the second time that day gotten sick of it. "Harry James fucking Potter, stop it! We are all your friends and we all love you. Stop shutting us out Harry, especially me." Ginny's eyes began to water and she held back her tears. "If you keep doing this all you're doing is hurting yourself and the people who love you."

Harry looked up and upon seeing the tears in Ginny's eyes realized what a prat he was being. He quickly apologized and embraced her. "You're right Gin, I'm so sorry," he said into her hair.

"Finally, the brooding has stopped," a voice said from the door of the compartment.

"Bill," Athena whined, "that's my line! Hello, I'm the parental figure here."

"Oh yes, because you sound so parental," Bill said while rolling his eyes. "Great to have the whiny you back, by the way."

Athena hit Bill upside the head.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron and Ginny said at the same time.

"We are your guard for the train ride. Death Eaters and Dementors on the loose, we had to gather a full task force. Tonks, Kinsley, Remus, Moody, and ourselves will be here the whole train ride and until you're safe within the gates of the castle," Athena answered.

"Oh and don't forget," Bill was interrupted by two balls of red pushing through the door, knocking him and Athena to the floor. Ron, who had unknowingly been holding Hermione's hand quickly, released it.

"Aww, look at little Ronnickens holding Hermione's hand," Fred teased.

"I feel tears, our brother has gotten to base zero, very touching," George added.

"What are you two doing here?" Ginny accused more than asked.

"We, little sister, are here to complete our education. It is very important to us, right Fred?"

"Yes George, we value education. A mind is a terrible thing to waste children."

"Ugh, I'm not going to listen to this crap. Bye kids. Bill, you coming with," Athena asked.

"Yeah, this is making my soul hurt," Bill followed her out of the compartment.

"So, what are you two really here for? And no more funny business boys," Hermione scolded.

"We're undercover for the Order, plus mum threatened to wring our necks if we didn't graduate," George said.

"Yeah, but we still get to be undercover, which is totally cool," Fred added.

"So, if you will excuse us, we have a few hurling clusters to test out on Malfoy and friends," George said before they both left.

Ron stared at Hermione. "You're not going to try and stop them?"

"Stop them from what exactly?" Hermione said innocently. Ron stared at her for a moment in disbelief.

"She's losing it," Ron said.

"Hurling clusters?" Neville asked.

"I don't even want to know," Ginny answered.

"This year is going to be very interesting," Harry chimed in.

After awhile Ginny (who had been named Prefect), Ron, and Hermione headed off to meet with the other prefects. Neville was then dragged out of the compartment against his will by Luna, who claimed she could sense the presence of the ghost of Merlin on the other side of the train. What was it with those two? Harry knew they liked one another. Had something developed during the summer? Harry didn't have time to ponder however as he was visited by Tonks and Remus. They talked for awhile before Harry was rejoined by his group. The train ride went smoothly without even a visit from Malfoy.

Upon arriving at the Hogsmeade train station Harry was happy to see Hagrid directing the first year students to the boats. Once inside the Great Hall, they all awaited Dumbledore's customary pre-feast speech. Harry noticed the entire guard at the head table. What was going on, Harry wondered.

After the sorting, Dumbledore rose, signaling the hall to quiet down. "Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we enjoy this wonderful feast I would like to say a few words. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden (he looked at Harry as he said this) and is not to be entered. I would like to add that all Quidditch bans placed while Umbridge was in my place are no longer in affect." The entire Gryffindor table cheered. Once they were calm he resumed. "Mr. Potter, your broom can retrieved from your head of house. I do not wish to bring up the war during this celebration, but be alert for danger.

There is also a need for introductions tonight. We will have two Aurors patrolling the school, Ms. Tonks and my daughter Athena." As they stood, they received a few cheers from the Gryffindor table. "They are here for your protection and are trained counselors, so feel free to see them if you need someone to talk to. Kinsley Shacklebolt and your old professors, Alastor Mood and Remus Lupin, will be here on occasion to keep up the wards on the castle. Although, I have a feeling Professor Lupin may permanently join us soon. I am also happy to announce our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Mr. William Weasley." Ron and Ginny's jaws-dropped. "Mr. Weasley is a curse-breaker and I believe his expertise will greatly be of aid in teaching you. I am also happy to announce that until a new Minister of Magic is elected, I will be the temporary Minister. Everyone, tuck in."

After dinner, and Ginny telling Bill off for not telling her he would be her professor, the group left the hall en route to their common room. A few moments after they left, Athena suddenly got up from the head table, "Death Eaters," was all she said before she ran out of the hall, followed immediately by Bill and a minute later, her parents.

Meanwhile, on the second corridor, Harry and friends were all talking happily as they prepared to leave Luna at her common room.

"Oh great," Harry muttered. Malfoy, goons, and Pansy appeared from behind a corner.

"Potter," Malfoy spat.

"Don't you mini-me Death Eaters have anything better to do than harass us?" Ginny glared at Malfoy.

"Weasley, still obsessing after Potter I see," Malfoy sneered.

Harry placed an arm around Ginny protectively. "Actually, it's the other way around Malfoy. See, unlike that pathetic cow you have at your tails Malfoy, Ginny is what any man could want."

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart as Harry placed Ginny behind him.

"Take that back Potter!" Malfoy screamed.

"No, I don't think I will Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Draco Malfoy, put that wand down before I expel you," Athena yelled out as she reached the group, Bill close behind.

"Now Malfoy," Bill demanded.

"I do believe threatening another student is against the rules Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said as he approached with McGonagall.

"Potter started it!" Malfoy insisted.

"I'm sure he did. Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, I suggest the two of you return to your common rooms before I take away points from your house. Also, expect me to speak with your head of house. Ms. Parkinson, you go as well." The three quickly ran down the stairs, in the direction of their common room at Athena's orders. They are so pathetic, Athena thought. "As for you Malfoy, you will be escorted by Professor Weasley to the Headmaster's office where the Headmaster and your head of house will soon join you. You six, head to your common rooms." Everyone did as they were commanded.

"Giving orders already my dear," Albus asked.

"Sorry, it runs in the family I guess," she said before angrily heading off in the direction of Snape's office.

"She's just like Selene," Minerva said sadly. "I just hope it won't get her killed as well. Come Albus, we have an idiot to deal with."

* * *

When Harry entered his room he found a journal on his bed with a note attached.

"Harry,

This was your mothers. It spans from her first year back until you were born. I found it some time ago in a box in the attic. I thought it was time it was returned to you.

All My Love,

Athena "

Harry softly touched the book that had been his mothers. Thank you, he thought silently. He quickly put it somewhere it would be safe before going to bed.

* * *

Tonks grumbled at being awoken. She looked at the clock. It's was one bloody thirty in the morning. She looked at the owl that had woken her from the first good sleep she had gotten in months. It bore a leader from Headquarters. An emergency meeting was called for two a.m. Damn, that's only twenty-five minutes from now. She quickly got out of bed and changed, stumbling around until she found the door. She surprisingly didn't trip over herself or anything else as she descended the staircase towards the entrance. When she got there she was surprised to only find Athena.

"Where is everyone?" Tonks whispered.

"Snape and Poppy went ahead, my parents were already gone, and I have no clue where Bill is, but we should be going before we're late."

Tonks nodded in agreement. They decided to use the floo in Dumbledore's office. As they reached the kitchen of Headquarters they noticed that Bill and Kinsley were missing.

"Where are Bill and Kinsley?" Tonks asked.

"They're on their way," Moody huffed.

Fifteen minutes passed in what seemed like an eternity before the door opened revealing Bill and Kinsley. Kinsley sleeve was torn and covered in blood and Bill's lip was busted and bleeding. Molly began fussing over the two until Bill brushed her off. Molly forced Kinsley to sit next to her as she and Poppy tended to his arm. Bill found the only open spot at the table, in between Charlie and Athena. Athena conjured a wet towel and peroxide to clean Bill's cut.

"Don't," Bill said, clearly irritated.

"Sit still Weasley or I will stun you into next week. Let me clean this up before you get an infection." Bill reluctantly agreed. Athena looked up to meet Moody's gaze and he gave her an approving nod. She slowly began dabbing at the blood until his lip was clean and then applied pressure to stop the bleeding. She continued to hold the cloth in place as her and Bill's eyes met. They continued to keep their gazes fixed on one another until Athena quickly removed the cloth and looked away. Damn him, she thought. She hoped no one had seen what had happened, but unbeknownst to her or Bill, Charlie was watching the whole time.

"Well, what happened boy? Spit it out!" Moody growled.

"We ran into Death Eaters, two of them; McNair and Rookwood. We had one hell of a fight before aurors showed up. Rookwood got away but we captured McNair," Bill replied.

"Where," Remus asked.

"Hogsmeade," Kinsley answered.

"What were you two doing in Hogsmeade," Oliver asked, juts looking for a way to start trouble.

"Having drinks and a merry old time at the Hog's Head," Bill shot back sarcastically. "We were on guard, what the hell did you think we were doing?"

"Bill, calm down," Charlie said. "He isn't worth it," he added in a whisper that only Bill could hear.

"Why are we here Albus?" Snape inquired.

"We are here because we need a new Minister of Magic. I'm far to busy to continue filling in. Plus, I have never wanted the job for it would require leaving Hogwarts. I want someone from the Order placed in charge and soon before someone on the Dark Side or one of Fudge's loyal ignorants is elected into his place." Dumbledore surveyed the room.

Most everyone's eyes immediately landed on Moody.

"No," was all he said.

"He's right; no one would go for it. They all think he's insane," Athena said.

"But who? None of us is, well, except," Tonks stopped herself and looked at Arthur, "someone who is already in the Ministry."

Arthur began to protest.

"She's right Arthur. Besides us aurors you're the only one already in the ministry. You'll have an easier time getting in," Kinsley

"Dad, they're right," Charlie said.

Arthur began to protest again before Molly placed a soft hand on his arm. "Honey, they have a point," she said.

"Yes, they do," Dumbledore chuckled. "In fact, I think the idea is perfect, in fact I'll be right there with you every step of the way Arthur. Any questions or concerns you have, you can always come to me for advice. Plus, think of all the good you can do."

Arthur sat and thought for awhile. He supposed they were right. But, could he do the job well enough? He came to a decision.

"I'll do it," he said sternly. "When the election?"

"A week from now," Dumbledore replied.

"That's it?" Tonks asked. "Well, I guess that means we have a lot to do."

"No, we have a lot to do, you three, plus Remus will stay at Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied.

"But Headmaster," Remus began to argue.

"Remus, I have a job for you, don't worry. Just pack your things and be at the castle tomorrow," Dumbledore instructed.

"Is the meeting over then? Meaning, can I go back to sleep now?" Athena whined. Dumbledore nodded. "Thank the heavens; I'm stuck in Snape's class, observing tomorrow." Seeing Snape's scowl she added, "no offense Severus, but sitting in a classroom with you and a bunch of first years is not my idea of a good time."

"All right, get out of here everyone, meeting is adjourned," Dumbledore said while shooing them away.

Upon hearing the meeting was over, Mundungus quickly jerked himself from his nap. Dumbledore shook his head at the man.

"What," Dung stuttered.

* * *

"Hermione, why do you suppose half the people at the Head table look like they didn't sleep a wink last night?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked over at the Head table. Tonks had her arms crossed on the table, her head rested on them, quietly sleeping. Bill looked about ready to fall asleep into his breakfast and Hagrid kept falling asleep before jerking himself awake. Even Snape looked as though he were about to fall asleep on the table at any minute.

"Late night Order meeting maybe," she replied, grabbing a piece of toast.

Soon owls began pouring into the Great Hall, delivering the post. Hermione received her copy of the Daily Prophet and began reading it, with Ron glancing at it over her shoulder. He took a sip of his juice before nearly choking on it. He grabbed the paper from Hermione's hand and quickly read it once more. "Ginny," he said throwing the paper in front of her. She quickly read it.

"Oh my God," she whispered. She looked up and, grabbing Ron's hand ran up to the Head table.

Harry and Hermione, both equally puzzled, scanned the front page. "Death Eaters Attack Hogsmeade, One Captured."

"Damn Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Harry, look," Hermione pointed to the article below it. "Arthur Weasley to run in Election for New Minister of Magic."

At the Head table Ginny snapped at Bill. "Is this true Bill?"

"Dad's really running for Minister?" Ron asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, um, election's uh next week?" Bill replied, clearly out of it. "I think it is. What day is it?"

"Oh Bill, why they ever let you become a Professor, is a mystery to me," Ginny said.

* * *

A week later, cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as the new Minister of Magic was announced.

"Way to go dad," Ginny smiled as it sunk in.

Dumbledore then announced that the dueling club would once again be placed in order for those who wished to join, with Remus Lupin as the advisor. The DA members all held back a smile. Harry decided to keep the DA going ad whispered to Hermione to alert the members of their first meeting.

* * *

"So, the four of us, you, me, Tonks, and Harry, split everything," Remus said, reading over Sirius' will.

"He's really gone isn't he?" Athena whispered.

"Yeah, I guess he is," he said sadly.

"How's Tonks dealing with it Remus?"

"Good, she has her days. There are times when it hits her that he's gone and she loses it. But we're both dealing with it," Remus answered.

"Well, that's good. Remus, since you're in charge of Sirius's estate I want half of my share to go to Harry and the other to go to a fund to build an orphanage," Athena said sadly, knowing many children would soon become orphans as a result of this war.

"Will do," he replied.

"Remus," Athena asked quietly.

"Yes."

"I had a dream, vision; I'm not sure what it was. Before you start, let me finish. Voldemort is holding a prisoner, with long black hair, and I could hear his thoughts. They were all about Harry. I think it was Sirius. If it was a dream, then something is trying to tell me Voldemort might keep Harry prisoner, to try and find out the rest of the prophecy. He won't kill him because he doesn't know that Harry is the only one who can defeat him," Athena said.

"I'll be damned if I let that happen," Remus said angrily.

"But Remus, if I was having a vision then that means Sirius could be alive," Athena insisted.

"That's impossible, he's dead! We found his body."

"Remus, none of us knows what the veil does, and his body was stolen before we could establish he was actually dead, and it could have been someone Voldemort charmed to look like Sirius. Remus, we have to investigate this," she pleaded. "Please, for Harry's sake. And for Tonks', and for ourselves."

"I'll talk to your father about it, but Athena, I honestly don't think he's alive."

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them, there was someone out there, waiting and hoping that they soon would be found. And, unknown to them, they would be, very, very soon. 


	6. The War Begins

Disclaimer: I own Athena, she's all mine! But nothing else is, sadly.

Chapter Six: The War Begins

Monday morning the Trio made its way to double Defense against the Dark Arts with Bill. Their first few lessons with him had been a basic overview of things they should have learned the year before. The boys had all instantly liked Bill, he had cool stories and after Umbridge, they were all bound to like someone who at least seemed like they knew what they were doing. The girls on the other hand, aside from Hermione, had all become quite smitten with him.

When they entered the classroom the first thing they noticed were that all the chairs and desks had been removed, being replaced by soft, fluffy looking pillows. Once the entire class had shown up Bill appeared atop the stairs, in tight fitting muggle jeans and a t-shirt. The girls sighed and stared at him as the boys and Hermione rolled their eyes.

Bill cleared his throat and spoke, "I want all your books and bags piled on that side of the room and when you're done form a circle in the middle of the room. Go! We haven't got all day!"

Harry heard Ron whisper, "geez Bill, get laid already" and chuckled. Once they had all formed a circle, which Bill had irritably made them reform after saying the circle looked more like an egg, they finally began their lesson.

"Today we will be learning to cast defense spells. You will divide up into pairs, if there is an odd number we'll have one group of three, then find a pillow and practice only the spells that I tell you to cast when I tell you to. We will be doing these types of lessons from now on so for the future, I suggest wearing comfortable clothing. If I catch you wearing something stupid, you'll get no participation points for the day. To know what clothing is appropriate actually read your syllabus. And assisting me for today will be Athena, who I'm sure all of you know and love, so here she is," Bill said in a monotone.

Athena entered the classroom, rolling her eyes at Bill. She, like Bill was wearing muggle clothing. Harry could hear Dean and Seamus whisper "hot" to one another before he gave them a death glare.

"Sorry, we forgot," Dean whispered.

Lavender whispered to Parvati about a rumor she had heard about the two being romantically involved. Parvati's hand quickly shot up.

"Yes, what is it Ms. Patil?" Bill said.

"Doesn't she have more important things to do than assist you Professor?" She whined.

"She's assisting me, because she's an Auror. Don't you agree that an Auror would know how to duel al little more effectively than a professor?" When Parvati couldn't think of a comeback he proceeded with the lesson.

"The two of us will be demonstrating how to disarm your opponent. Stand back and watch carefully." Bill looked at Athena, "Ready?"

"Always," she replied.

They held their wands out, bowed to one another, and then stepped away from one another, wands at the ready.

"Ready," Bill said, "one, two, three."

"Expelliarmus," Athena cried out, sending Bill flat on his back as his and flew into her left hand.

"Wicked," Ron muttered, so Bill wouldn't hear him.

Bill got up as Athena threw his wand back to him. "Very good," Bill said, clearly irritated. "Class, get into pairs and practice disarming your opponent. Only disarming, the first person I catch using another spell, I will personally see that they are expelled. No, get to it."

Harry teamed up with Neville, leaving Ron and Hermione as partners. They immediately got into a row when Ron refused to throw a spell at her for fear he would accidentally hurt her. Harry and Neville left them to it and assumed the dueling position. They raised their wands and Neville was the first to shout "Expelliarmus," knocking Harry down with a loud thud and sending Harry's wand shooting to Neville's hand. Everyone immediately forgot what they were doing; including Ron and Hermione, and all looked at Neville. Neville ran to Harry to help him up.

Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Neville stammered.

"Neville, that was wicked. I didn't know you could do that. Don't apologize to me mate, that was incredible," Harry replied, allowing Neville to help him off the ground. Athena came to them, patting Neville on the back.

"I knew you had it in you Longbottom," Athena said, causing Neville to blush a deep crimson. No adult had ever complimented him before.

"Class, as interesting as Neville is I'm sure, all of you return to your assignments before I take points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Bill said as everyone immediately returned to the task.

"What is wrong with him?" Neville whispered.

"He's got his panties in a bunch because every time we duel I beat him. His ego is too big to lose to a girl," Athena replied, mentally giving Bill the finger. "Getting his panties all in a bunch, stupid git," she muttered, leaving the two.

The rest of the lesson went fairly smoothly until Bill and Athena demonstrated the stunning spell at the end of the lesson. When Athena stunned him, as soon as she did the "Enervate" charm to bring him to, he was even more irritated than before and gave everyone an essay on the uses of a disarming spell.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, wake up," Ron stood at Harry's bedside trying to get his best friend to wake up.

"What Ron?" Harry grumbled.

"I need help," Ron whispered.

"Can't it wait until the morning?" Harry said as he turned on his side.

"Do you want Hermione mad at me forever? I mean, after all, you know how she can be when she's upset," Ron said.

Harry immediately shot up in his bed, reaching for his glasses. Ron sat down on the bed.

"Well, what is it Ron?"

"Hermione's birthday is in a few days, and well, I figure I should get her something special, you know. What did you get Ginny for her birthday?" Ron asked.

"Ginny spent her birthday comforting my stupid ass. That's when they found Sirius' body, remember? Then it was stolen and I turned into a big prat all over again. I promised her I'd make it up to her at Christmas," Harry replied, still feeling guilty.

"So, what should I do? I mean, you know how bad I am with girls, especially Hermione, I don't want to screw this up Harry," Ron said.

Harry sympathized with Ron and spent the next few hours helping Ron come up with a course of action.

* * *

In Tonks' quarters, she and Remus lay together, her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"'Dora," Remus whispered.

"Yes love?"

"I need to ask you something," Remus replied, caressing her cheek. Tonks sat up, followed by Remus, butterflies in her stomach.

"What would that be," she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do Remie, I love you too," she laughed.

Remus placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled away only to put his forehead against hers. "I know this isn't exactly the most romantic way to do this but, marry me?"

He pulled a small ring from his pocket, putting it on her finger. Tonks nodded yes, tears in her eyes. She quickly kissed him. "Yes Remus, I will," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

"Bill, you can't seriously still be mad at me, right? So, I can duel better than you can big deal. You forget that I'm an Auror, I mean it's not my first career choice, but it's where I'm at," Athena said. Bill simply ignored her and kept on walking towards the direction of her office. She had to practically run to keep up with him. When she finally reached him she grabbed him by the arm and with surprising force spun him around to face her. "Talk, now."

"It's just, it was embarrassing. I'm supposed to be the Defense Professor, not you."

Athena giggled, "William, you are such a sissy la-la, get over it."

"Fine, I'm over it," Bill insisted.

"For real-real?"

"Yes, not for play-play," Bill laughed.

"Good, come here," she gave him a quick hug.

Bill looked up and chuckled. "Hey Goddess of Wisdom, how long do you reckon it's been since this corridor was cleaned?"

"Well, considering it's the third floor corridor, I'd say never, why?"

Bill pointed up. She looked and saw that they were standing under mistletoe. "You know the rules," Bill said.

"But it's not even Christmas Bill."

"So?" Bill leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before walking off and leaving her stunned.

Athena walked into her office and slammed the door. "William Weasley, what in the name of Merlin, may he rest in peace, was that?"

"A tradition," He answered innocently.

Damn, she thought, he's been hanging around me too long. She went to make a remark but the door opened and she turned to see Tonks come in with a huge smile on her face.

"You just got laid," Athena observed. "What's up?"

"You are a pervert, you know that?" Tonks commented while sitting down in the chair next to Bill.

"I try," Athena said while sitting at her desk. "So, Miss Tonks, Mr. Weasley, tell me, why have you been sent to my office?"

"Well, you see professor," Bill started, "we were innocently walking around the castle when we realized that the Slytherins are a bunch of inbred idiots, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I believe that is correct. I propose that a prank should be played on them, but I do not, as a professor, advise doing that," Athena said.

"Guys," Tonks said, "can we be serious for a minute here?"

The other two looked shocked!

"Us, be serious? What kind of evil is at play here?" Bill said.

"Shut up Bill. Nymphie, what is it? And it better be good."

"I'm getting married," Tonks said happily.

Bill was shocked and Athena opened her mouth before squealing and jumping out of her chair to give Tonks a hug.

"Finally, I was beginning to think he wouldn't do it." Athena said.

"You knew?"

"Duh, who do you think picked out that gorgeous rock you're wearing there?" Athena answered. "Now, come on, I believe that we have permission to leave the castle, do we not? Yes, this calls for a party. Let's go."

* * *

Harry was in a familiar place. He was walking the cold, dark tunnels of the Chamber of Secrets. He reached the end of the tunnel. It seemed like a memory but this was different somehow. That's when he saw her.

It was Ginny. She was lying on the floor just as she had been four years ago but this was not the eleven-year-old Ginny he had saved all those years ago. This was Ginny as she was now, his Ginny. He ran to her side and fell to the ground beside her.

"Ginny? Ginny, wake up," he cried.

He touched her hand but she was cold and lifeless, he was too late, she was gone. He then heard a voice in his ear telling him that she would be His.

Harry woke up with a start. He was in the common room on the couch. He then noticed Ginny standing in front of him and pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Thank Merlin you're okay Ginny." Harry whispered.

"Harry what is it? You were yelling in your sleep again."

Harry pulled away from her and gave her a deep kiss.

"I need to see my grandmother. Come on, I'll tell you once we get there."

"Mum, give him time; I'm sure he'll be back to hero-worshipping dad any day now." Athena said.

"It's not that dear, it's just that----" Minerva began but she didn't get to finish because Harry and Ginny ran in.

"Harry what is it?" Minerva asked.

"Voldemort, the chamber," he answered.

"I'll get daddy." Athena moved to get up.

"No," Harry stopped her.

"I know, you don't have to be ready to forgive him Harry, but he needs to know about this. I'll be right back. Don't start without me, and mum, he's my responsibility so that's an order." Athena stepped out of the room.

"Did you just let her talk to you like that professor?" Ginny asked.

"She makes me so proud. Just like me at that age," Minerva said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Ginny gave Harry a questioning look and he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

The door burst open and in came Albus followed by a harassed looking Athena.

"Well, guess who I ran into in the hallway. Didn't even stop to say hello, just walked right past me the second I said 'Harry". I get no respect around here. I think I should file child neglect charges," Athena rambled.

"Athena dear, please stop the banter for just one minute," Minerva replied.

"Mum, so you're where I get it from," Athena looked impressed. "All right Harry, spill it."

"I had a dream that I was in the chamber and I had to save Ginny again." Harry stopped and looked over at Ginny.

"Yes, Harry?" Albus asked.

"I was too late. He got her. Then I heard a voice telling me that Ginny would be His. I want Ginny put in protection. He can't get to her." Harry said.

"Harry, I can protect myself. Plus, how do we know it was not another trick to lure you to him?" Ginny said.

"Because, I've been practicing my Occlumency Ginny; He can't get to me. That was a premonition, I know it."

"I get them, maybe Harry does to," Athena stated.

"All right," Albus said, "I suggest that---"

Suddenly Bill followed by Remus burst through the door.

"Professors," Bill started, "Hogsmeade's being attacked by Death Eaters and they're making their way up to the school."

"What?"! They all asked.

"Death Eaters have attacked Hogsmeade and they're making their way towards the castle," Bill repeated.

Athena took one look at her family before jumping up, whipping out her wand, and joining Bill and Remus at the door.

"I'm coming too," Harry said standing up.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"But I am the only one who can kill him!"

"Harry," Albus said, "I know that you may not think very highly of me but trust me when I say that Voldemort is smart enough not to be at this attack. He has others do his work for him. This is a job for the Aurors to handle. If they somehow breach these walls then I will allow you no choice but to fight."

"But---", Harry started.

"Harry do as he says; for me. I have to go; we're wasting time. Goodbye." Athena said as Remus, Bill, and she went running out the room towards the entrance.

"Harry, prepare the members of the DA. Minerva, gather the other students into the Great Hall and send Peeves to see if Severus is here, threaten to call the Bloody Baron if he refuses. Ginny, find Hagrid and Firenze, they are in my office, the password is Lemon Drops, tell them it is time; they will know what it means. I will gather the other teachers and prepare a defense." Albus ordered.

"All right Harry, I'll meet you in Room of Requirement," Ginny said heading towards the door.

"No, you won't," Harry said.

"Excuse me Potter, was that an order because I don't answer to you," Ginny said turning around.

"Ginny, find Nearly Headless Nick and find somewhere safe in the castle that you can hide, he should know of a place. I cannot risk you being in danger love."

"You do not control Harry James Potter. I will fight against that bastard with everything that I have. If he plans on taking me, he'll do it eventually, at least this way I have a chance Harry."

Harry looked defeated. He embraced her, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead, "Fine, but hurry back."

Ginny nodded and left the room. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Albus. He gave him a knowing nod and Harry left the room.

"Albus, it's really starting isn't it?" Minerva looked at her husband.

"I'm afraid so, and it will be over all too quickly my dear."

* * *

Athena, Remus, and Bill met Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kinsley at the Entrance Hall.

"Alastor, where are the others?" Athena asked.

"I sent them ahead, let's go, now!"

They all nodded, Tonks gave Remus a quick kiss on the cheek, and they all looked at the castle one last time. They were all prepared to die if they had to. They followed Moody onto the grounds.

* * *

"Hagrid! Firenze!" Ginny yelled as she ran into the headmaster's office.

"Well, 'ello Ginny, er what's the matter?" Hagrid asked.

"Attack! Death Eaters! Professor Dumbledore said that it was time, and that you would know what it meant." Ginny stammered out.

"All right, Ginny get somewhere safe." Hagrid said.

"Wait! Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"The dark forest," Firenze said.

Realization dawned on her face and she nodded and left the room, stopping to look back at them one last time before leaving.

As Ginny ran up the stairs to the fifth floor she had to fight her way through a crowd of people and ignored everyone who tried to stop her. She reached the Room of Requirement in time to hear the end of Harry's speech.

"You can all do this; I have faith in each and everyone one of you." As Harry said this, he kept his gaze on Neville. Ginny noticed that the entire reformed DA was there. "If anyone here does not want to take part in this, go to the Great Hall."

No one moved. Neville stepped up and said "Harry, all of us are prepared to do this. We want to help."

"And we'll fight with you until the end," Luna said. That was the first time any of them had seen her not be in a dream-like state, and be completely serious.

Everyone nodded and agreed. They were real soldiers, Harry thought.

"All right, it's time." Harry said.

They all proceeded out of the room like an army walking onto a battlefield.

* * *

George rolled onto the ground, missing the killing curse. Damn it! Where was Fred? And Angelina? George feared the worst. Getting up he could see Katie fighting alongside a familiar redhead. Fred! And not far ahead was Angelina. Good, now he could focus again. George missed another curse and sent the stunning spell at the Death Eater who he had been dueling. He took his wand and conjured ropes so the Death Eater was stuck. He ran off to help Angelina, and then suddenly a thought struck him, where in the hell was Oliver?

* * *

Bill and the others reached Hogsmeade. Good, they hadn't reached the school yet. There were Aurors and Order members everywhere, outnumbering the Death Eaters. That meant that they were winning. They all spread out. Bill ran into the city and stunned a Death Eater who was about to attack Mundungus from behind. He pushed back the hood, Malfoy; he took Malfoy's wand and threw it to the Auror who would take him into custody. Well, this is it he thought; time to see what we're all made of.

Suddenly they all heard screams and popping sounds; more than a hundred Death Eaters had apparated in front of the castle gates. They were about to break onto the grounds.

Minerva locked the Great Hall from the inside. It was just she and Peeves with all of these students. Albus, keep them out of the castle she thought.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall the DA and the teachers gathered around Dumbledore.

"DA members, do not fight unless they enter the castle-" Dumbledore started. They all heard loud noises coming from outside.

"They're here." Severus said.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Albus asked.

"I've pretended to be loyal to that bastard for too long, I'm sure."

"Harry," Albus said, "you take charge inside the castle, do not leave unless it is absolutely necessary. Teachers, fight with all you have. It's time."

* * *

Most of the Aurors retreated to the Hogwarts grounds. The few that remained in Hogsmeade searched for any remaining Death Eaters.

On the grounds it seemed that the dark side would win. They were using the unforgivable curses while the Order did not. When all hope seemed to be lost refuge came from out of the forest.

"Bloody hell," Fred said seeing Dumbledore's back up plan.

* * *

Inside the castle a few Death Eaters had managed to enter. Curses were flying everywhere. Harry then noticed that Neville was missing. "Ron!" He called out, "where's Neville?"

"You mean he's gone?" Ron yelled back.

"Stupefy!" Ginny yelled knocking a Death Eater to the ground. "I saw him dueling with that Lestrange woman Harry!"

"Oh no!" The trio yelled.

"Ron, Hermione, take control here, I need to find Neville before he kills her."

Harry then spotted Neville and Bellatrix on the grounds. He ran out to them.

"Longbottom, first your parents and now you," Bellatrix laughed.

She was backing Neville up against a wall. He closed his eyes and tried not to let her get to him.

"Too bad I didn't kill them."

That was it for Neville. He raised his wand.

"Cruc---"

Harry knocked Neville over preventing him from casting the unforgivable curse. When Neville hit the ground he realized what he had almost done. He owed Harry big time. They both jumped up and stunned her at the same time.

"Thanks mate." Neville said.

"No problem, she's just lucky we both didn't kill her." Harry answered.

* * *

Out of the trees of the forest centaurs emerged followed by Grawp, Hagrid, and a few of Aragog's children.

* * *

"Bill, watch out! Stupefy!" Bill jumped out of the way as Athena's curse hit Goyle.

"Thanks," Bill said.

"No problem. Come on; let's head back to the castle, the town looks clean."

They headed back towards the city when they heard three loud "pops" and a voice they both instantly recognized as Voldemort's.

"Well, if it isn't the perfect bait."

* * *

Harry felt a great pain in his scar and fell to the ground clutching it.

"Harry what is it?" Neville asked.

"He's here. Come on, let's go."

They both ran past the others who were fighting and into Hogsmeade.

* * *

Thanks to Grawp, the centaurs, and the large spiders, many of the Death Eaters were retreating.

That's when it happened. A loud "Avada Kedavra" was heard. Tonks quickly whipped around and Angelica screamed.

"Nooooo!" Fred yelled, catching a fellow Order member.

* * *

"So, Voldie, how goes it? You know the evil life. Going after innocent babies and all," Athena said. Bill stood in shock. She was actually saying that to Voldemort. Wow, he thought, when she talks shit she backed it up like no one else could.

"You are very brave girl, and foolish," Voldemort spat.

'No, I'm just a Gryffindor. I know what you're thinking, you're jealous because I got the better house, right? Those Slytherins; all inbred. Well, at least you don't have to worry about that do you Tom, seeing as you're a mudblood and all." Athena said coolly.

"You stupid girl!"

Bill pulled her out of the way just in time to miss the Crustaceous Curse.

"I guess we're even now," she said.

They got up, wands in hand.

"Did you have to piss him off," Bill scolded.

"Yes, I piss everyone off."

"Where is Potter?" Wormtail asked.

"Peter? You dumb bastard. Stupefy!" Athena yelled.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled and hit Bill.

"Bill, no!" She tried to go to him but Voldemort's other companion grabbed a hold of her. Voldemort walked towards her, his wand pointed at her heart. She was not afraid though. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Any last words Dumbledore," Voldemort asked.

"Why yes I do have some, Tommie. You are the saddest thing I have ever seen in my life. You fight all that is good and that has love but the reason you are the way that you are because love is exactly what you seek the most. You're pathetic, a poor excuse for a dark lord. I could do a better job than you. You couldn't even kill a baby. You are nothing. The mud on my shoe is worth more than you are. And Harry is going to kill you, don't think for a second that you will win this war, you son of a bitch."

"That all?"

"No," she answered, "but I could go on for hours, so, I suggest you kill me now."

"All right, Avada---"

"Nooooo! Expelliarmus!" Harry cried. Voldemort turned around and their wands met again causing the Priori Incantato charm to be cast.

Athena used this advantaged to elbow her captor and send him flying to the floor, knocking him out. She was so distracted with helping Bill and grabbing Neville that she didn't see who it was that she had knocked out.

Crabbe appeared out of one of the buildings and out of sight used the "Enervate" charm on Wormtail. Voldemort saw this from the corner of his eye and broke the connection. Before anyone had a chance to curse him he disapperated.

Harry ran over to the others and helped Bill stand up.

"Um, guys?" Neville said.

They were being approached by ten or more Death Eaters. They all began dueling. Athena got knocked back and hit her head. The first thing she saw was the Death Eater she had knocked out, he looked familiar but she couldn't place it. As she was trying to get back up her vision was blurry and she saw what looked like a prisoner being tied back up. She tried to get a clearer look.

"Oh Merlin," she said. It couldn't be. Before she could get a second look Bill fell to her side. "Bill!" She turned back and the prisoner was gone. Had she imagined it? Order members began filling up the town and the Death Eaters were trying to get away. As Bill helped her up they both gasped.

"Bill, that's Krum."

"Oh no." Bill said.

"What?"

Then she saw him. "No. It can't be." Bill had to hold her back. Tears were in her eyes. She felt so betrayed.

"Oliver?"

He seemed to have heard her because he cast one look at her before vanishing with Krum.

"No, Bill, it can't-oh no!"

She buried her head in his chest and cried.

* * *

An hour later they had the grounds and Hogsmeade clear. A few Aurors had died, but not many. As Bill and Athena entered the castle they saw Tonks. Her face was stained with tears.

"Tonks? What happened," Athena asked.

Tonks didn't speak. Bill looked over at Charlie and knew it was bad.

"Maybe we should get your head looked at first, it's still bleeding," Bill said.

"No Bill, you go ahead, you were hit with the Crustaceous Curse, you go," Athena insisted.

"You were what," Charlie asked.

"I'll tell you later. Come on." But Athena didn't move.

"Nymphie?"

"Emmeline; she's dead," Tonks whispered.

"What," asked, in shock.

"Krum killed her. He got away. It was my fault. I couldn't move; I was frozen," Tonks said.

Athena hugged her friend. "It was not your fault, we'll get the bastard. I promise."

* * *

Bill helped Athena into her bedroom. They had both been treated. They both had a few cuts and scrapes, and Athena got a bandage for her head wound, but other than that they were fine. They both felt numb on the inside; so many had died. The only good news was that they had caught Lestrange and Malfoy and that none of the students had been killed.

"Bill, stay with me, please, I don't think I can be alone."

He sat beside her on her bed. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Thanks."

* * *

Inside the Gryffindor Common Room Harry and Ginny sat together in a chair by the fire. Everyone else had gone to bed, including Ron and Hermione who had both decided to sleep in Ron's bed. Neither had wanted to be alone. Harry held Ginny and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Gin."

"Love you to," a sleepy Ginny replied.

Within a few minutes she was asleep and Harry decided to carefully carry her up to his room. He laid her in his bed and tucked her in beneath the covers and then lay down next to her on top of the covers. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.


	7. Revelations Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Potterverse.

Author's Note: To remind you all this story is rated M and in this chapter you will see why. Just to warn you.

Chapter 7: Revelations Part 1

Athena sat on her bed, wringing out her wet hair with a towel. Once she had as much of the excess water as she could get out, she tossed the towel aside and lay down on her bed, not bothering to pull her damp hair up. She attempted to fall asleep, but it was useless, not even the warm shower had relaxed her enough to allow her to sleep. The events of that day kept replaying in her mind, plaguing her thoughts.

She sighed, hoping Bill would get out of his shower soon. Maybe, just maybe, she could get him to start talking all about goblins and bore her to sleep.

Bill stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself off before throwing on a pair of trousers. He dried his hair, cursing himself for giving into his mother's wishes and cutting off his ponytail. Oh well he reasoned, hair grows back.

Bill prepared to put on his shirt but realized he had left it in the bedroom. As he entered the bed room, he noticed Athena was lying on the bed, eyes closed, presumably asleep. His eyes lingered for a moment, taking her appearance in. Her hair had fallen loosely around her in curls. Her eyes quickly popped open.

"Hey goblin brain," she said, slightly blushing at the sight of a shirtless Bill.

"Hey frizzy," he said which earned a glare from his best friend.

"Biwwy," she said in a fake little girl voice, "I can't sweep."

"Sorry," he said. He looked around for his shirt; when he finally found it he turned his back towards Athena to put it on. She grimaced when she saw all the cuts on his back. As the memories came back to her she tried her best t shake them off and went to the window to watch the sunset. Bill joined her.

"It's beautiful," Bill said.

"Yeah, it is, God's way of smiling down on us." She turned around so Bill couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "It's not fair. I mean, how people have to suffer and die before this is all over? How can there be so much hate in this world, Bill?"

"Someone has the answers, and it's not me," he replied.

"Yeah, well I think He stopped listening to my questions a long time ago. I shouldn't say that, I mean everything happens for a reason right? The balance of good and evil has to be present. So, if that's true, we have a hell of a lot of good time coming, right? But who really believes that crap anyway," she stepped away from the window and grabbed her cloak off her armchair.

"Where are you going? I know you didn't ask me to stay so you could leave as soon as you needed me," Bill said.

"I don't know, I just know I have to think, come up with something. I—Bill, I don't know how to fix this," she said, defeated.

Bill walked over to her. He pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "It's not up to you or me, or anyone to fix this. Okay? Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? Sirius, Lily, James, my sister, Emmeline, almost losing you today! Harry and my parents were in danger, and Oliver's a Death Eater. I should have known. I'm an Auror; I'm trained to spot Death Eaters. That put us all in danger. I mean, he tried to kill me and he almost did. What would have happened to Harry then?" She let out a small sob and let Bill embrace her.

"Do you still love him," Bill whispered.

Athena felt disgusted and pushed Bill away, "what in hell kind of question is that William Arthur Weasley? Merlin, what is your problem?"

"I take that as a "no"?"

"No shit William. We have been nothing but friend for years and even when he and I were together—well, Bill, you know I wasn't in love with him. If I were, then, well, you know," she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I know a little to well."

She half-smiled, "plus, shit-for-brains, as my ultimate best friend, sharing the title with Nymphie, you know me better than I know myself. You shouldn't have even had to ask. God, Bill, why do we always do this?"

"What?" He stepped closer to her, getting in her comfort zone. Her mind told her to step away but her stubbornness won out.

"This. This, Bill, you know!" She started to walk away but Bill quickly pulled her to him.

"No, I don't know." He was making her knees go weak.

"Dance around our feelings," she said quickly.

"And what are those feelings exactly?"

"You tell me," she challenged.

"No, I think I'll show you."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Her body quickly responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, deepening it. He lowered his hands to her waist as she slowly pulled away.

"Bill," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," she cut him off by kissing him. She used her tongue to explore his mouth as she ran her fingers through what was left of his hair. After a few minutes, they pulled away, breathless.

"Wow," Bill whispered.

"Bill, just shut up and kiss me."

He did as she commanded as continued to kiss her, more intensely. Athena slowly broke the kiss, maintaining their closeness.

"Bill," she breathed hoarsely, "make love to me."

"I don't know if we should," Bill began.

"Bill, remember you--."

"I know, I know. Are you sure?"

She nodded her head "yes" as he kissed her once more and lead her back to the bed. He broke the kiss and began trailing small butterfly kisses along her neck. She reached up and threw off his shirt along with hers. Then, with flesh touching, they lay down on the bed together, kissing and exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Athena pushed Bill over so she could get on top of him. She unclasped her bra and undid Bill's zipper.

"No, stop." Athena was about to protest when he grabbed her by the wrist and reversed their positions so he was back on top. He kissed her again, "I'm doing it right this time."

He began kissing her again, all over, slowly peeling off the rest of their clothes as he went. When he reached the "v" between her thighs, she was already beginning to lose control. "Bill, please," she whimpered. Bill made his way up to her mouth to kiss her as he positioned himself over her. She wrapped her arms around him as he lowered himself into her. She shuddered in pleasure and began meeting his thrusts. As Bill began going faster she dug her nails into his back and bit her lips to keep from screaming. It was over far too soon as an orgasm washed over her, followed by another as Bill continued. It wasn't long before he came as well and collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing heavily as Bill kissed her forehead before pulling the covers over them.

* * *

Ron woke up, feeling an unfamiliar form against him. He smiled when he realized what the unfamiliar form was. Ron looked down at Hermione and was surprised to see her awake.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey Ron," she whispered. He could tell she had been crying.

"What's wrong? Besides the obvious."

"This is the worst birthday ever!" She said as she began crying. Ron looked at the clock and sure enough it was past midnight.

"Come here 'Mione," he said as he held here. "I know it's not the best one, but look, Crookshanks is fast asleep on my truck and you've got me. That helps, right? Plus, this is only one bad birthday, I promise, you will have many more and they will be wonderful," Ron said, kissing her forehead.

"When did you become so sweet Ron," she asked.

"When I finally got the courage to tell you how I felt," he whispered in her ear. He reached to his bedside table and pulled back a small box. "I was going to have flowers and a big surprise party for you, but I guess it's ruined now, but here."

Hermione took the small box and gasped when she saw that Ron's gift was a bracelet with dangling charms. She counted six.

"Ron, it's beautiful."

"There are six charms for the six years I've known you, they all mean something to. See, the cat, is for Crookshanks. There's an Otter, because I know how much you love those. Here's a Gryffindor Lion and a wand." They both laughed. "I have a book, for the obvious reason."

"And the heart," Hermione asked.

"That's because you've had mine since that day on the train," Ron blushed at his forwardness.

"Oh Ron," Hermione reached up and kissed him. "You are the best thing I could ever ask for or want." This earned another blush from Ron as he helped her put on the bracelet. Hermione gave Ron another kiss before they both fell asleep, in one another's arms.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to Ginny clinging to him. He smiled and watched her sleep. He realized that they should be getting up before someone found her there but was unable to. Though his arm was beginning to go numb, he couldn't bear to wake her. Before long, Ginny woke up.

"Morning," she whispered, stifling a yawn.

"Morning beautiful," Harry whispered before kissing her.

"Harry! That's my sister!"

Harry gave Ron the finger and continued kissing Ginny.

"Come one Ron. Harry thinks of me as a sister and he never gives you any grief about me, does he?" Hermione began leading Ron out of the room before he could respond.

Harry pulled away, intending on going to breakfast. Ginny stopped him.

"We're not going to breakfast Potter, not yet anyway," Ginny said before kissing him again.

* * *

Athena turned over a quickly awoke when she didn't feel Bill beside her. She began silently cursing him until she heard the sound of the shower. She relaxed and lay back down. A few minutes later, Bill emerged from the shower, dressed and ready for the day. He sat on the bed, leaning over Athena.

"Go away, you're inhuman, no normal person is awake, showered, and dressed this early in the morning. I need my beauty sleep, go away," she mumbled.

"But you're beautiful enough already," Bill said, moving the hair out of her face. She slowly opened on eye.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," he said, placing a small kiss on her lips. He got up from the bed. She grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. If you stay I'll make it worth your while."

"Hmm, as tempting as that sounds' I have a staff meeting. Some of us have jobs that have schedules," he said, kissing her again.

"Sod off Weasley. Go, I'll meet you in the great hall in forty-five minutes, maybe."

Bill chuckled and left her to deal with herself.

* * *

"Remus, I'm telling you, it was Sirius. He's alive, Voldie's got him," Athena said, clearly frustrated with Remus.

"No one can corroborate what you saw. You could have had a premonition or vision or whatever the hell it is that you get. Plus, we found a body and he fell through the veil. He's gone, we have to move on."

"Remus, the body was taken! Plus, we don't know what the veil does. Bellatrix Lestrange admitted, under the truth serum, that she didn't use the killing curse on Sirius. She also said Voldemort had someone prisoner who he was planning on using to get to Harry. Who else could it be Remus?"

Remus sighed, "Give it up."

"Fine, but he is alive and he dies because nothing was done to save him, I will blame you for it," Athena began storming off when she felt a vision come on and the pain caused her to fall to her knees. Remus ran to her.

"Remus, I know who he has prisoner," she said, clutching her temple. He led her t the empty Transfiguration classroom.

A few minutes later Remus said, "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I'm standing before you," Athena replied. "I mean it Remus, this is for real. He's alive, I can feel it and I know you can to."

Remus sighed, "I'll call an emergency Order meeting for tonight."

Athena nodded and the two of them headed to the Great Hall. At the Head table Athena sat herself between Remus and Bill.

"What happened to forty-five minutes," Bill questioned.

"I got a bit tied up," Athena said, faking a smile.

"Without me," Bill whispered into her ear which earned him a glare from her.

"Shut it Weasley," she said, piling food onto her plate.

"So, what tied you up?"

"First, I puked my guts out, lovely really. Especially since I haven't eaten in twenty four hours and we were in a battle yesterday, so, it wasn't food that I was throwing up. Then I had another banter with Remus before having another bloody vis-," she stopped herself.

"Vision," Bill asked. She nodded. Her father soon stood up and gave a small speech about retaining hope and how everyone the student who fought were extremely brave. He announced that they would receive a week off during Halloween to visit with family while the school had new wards put up. He then asked for Harry and Remus to meet in his office after breakfast.

"DA," Remus whispered before Athena had a chance to ask. She resumed to her breakfast.

"Athena, how can you do that," Tonks asked, disgusted.

"What?"

"Eat like a Weasley, it is so disgusting," Tonks said.

"Well, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday. Plus, no one can eat as disgusting as those boys," Athena said while pointing to Bill.

"Hey," Bill said with a mouth full of food spilling out of his mouth.

"Bill, that is so gross. A total turn-off," Athena said, cringing at the spat out food that had landed on her plate.

Bill snorted at her remark as she glared at him. Tonks gasped and grabbed Athena by the arm, dragging her out of the Great Hall by the door behind the teacher's table.

"Hey, I was eating, well attempting to!" Athena yelled out.

Tonks ignored her and lead her to the first empty classroom she could find.

"You little slut," Tonks scolded as she shut the door.

"Huh? Whatever you think I did, I didn't do. Wait a minute, what is it that I did," Athena asked, confused.

"You and Bill had sex," Tonks accused.

"No, why would you say that?" Athena lied.

"You did," Tonks said. "I can tell when you lie and you did. Admit it."

"Maybe I did," Athena mumbled.

"Hmm, I knew it. So, how was it?"

"Tonks! That is none of your business. I can't believe you," Athena shook her head. "How would you like it if I asked you how Remus is in bed?"

"I would say 'unbelievable'," Tonks shrugged.

"You have so many more issues than I do," Athena replied, "so many more."

* * *

"So, we infiltrate Voldemort's headquarters by taking this tunnel," Athena said, pointing to a map. "Then, we rescue Sirius."

"How did you find that tunnel connecting Azkaban to the Riddle House," Remus asked.

"By using the brains God gave me," Athena said sweetly.

"Okay, and how to you suppose we pull this off," Remus asked.

"Sevvie," she said. "Lucky for us, no one found out he had turned sides during the battle."

"I told you, he's not there, if he was, I would know," Severus said, irritated at being called Sevvie.

"Did you know that Krum and Wood were Death Eaters? No, you didn't. So, why am I to believe that you would know whether or not he had Sirius? I know I'm right. It seems you have all forgotten I am a true Seer, which is not to leave this room. The ministry must never find that out. So, we will strike mid-December. Sirius will be home for Christmas everybody," Athena smiled. "And, no one tell Harry, I want him to be surprised, plus if we fail I don't want him to have to lose him all over again. Until then, we have a memorial service. It will help Harry for now and make Riddle think we have moved on, and then he will start making mistakes."

"What if they kill him, or if they already have," Severus asked.

"They won't, he's leverage to them against Harry," Athena replied. "Plus, Tonks, you're his only blood relative here; tell them what you know in your heart to be true."

"He's alive," Tonks said, her voice quivering, upset she had not realized it sooner.

"Proving that will be your job Severus," Dumbledore said.

* * *

"A memorial service," Harry whispered. "That makes it so final. I wish he were still alive."

"He is Harry, in your heart. In Tonks', Remus', mine, everyone who ever loved him. He is kept alive by memories. Just like your parents," Athena whispered, wishing she could just tell him the truth.

Harry gave her a hug and thanked her. She smiled sadly and left him alone. Harry opened the journal that had been his mother's and began to read. "James Potter is the biggest prat I have ever met," the first line read. Harry smiled and continued to read.

* * *

Sirius sat alone, chained to a wall. He tugged at it out of frustration. He had almost escaped, gaining enough energy to apparate but they had caught him. He needed to contact someone, so they knew he was alive. He was then struck by the best plan a Marauder could think of.

"So," he said to himself, "Snivellus finally has a use."

* * *

This was not happening. No, no, no she thought. She lifted her head from the toilet bowl. She flushed it and leaned against the wall. Why me? It was October 21, and she was a week late for her period. No, bad. She carefully lifted herself from the floor and made her way to the sink. She rinsed her mouth out with mouthwash and splashed cold water on her face. She stared into the mirror and took in what she saw.

"I look like shit run over twice." She declared. She ran a hand through her hair, which was its natural color. It had been since Sirius' apparent death. It was her way of mourning him.

"Tonks," Remus called from the other room.

"Just a minute," Tonks called back.

She looked into the mirror and attempted to morph her hair. Damn, she thought, it's been too long; it wasn't working. She tried once more before giving up. She fixed herself up the best she could so she didn't look like she had just gotten sick. She walked into the room to find Remus sitting on the couch reading "Wolfsbane: Cure or Foe?" She chuckled causing him to look up from his book. He got up looking worried. He brushed her hair back.

"Honey, are you okay? You look a little pale." He said.

"I'm fine. Just tired, I was up finishing the guest list for the wedding."

"I could have done it." He said.

"I know," she smiled. "You can send them out. Tonight."

She smiled and turned to get something but in normal Tonks' fashion tripped over her own two feet. Remus caught her and noticed that she was getting frail.

"Honey, are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded and began feeling sick again.

"Excuse me." She ran into the bathroom and locked the door before throwing herself in front of the toilet and throwing her guts up.

Five minutes later she walked out to meet a pissed looking Remus.

"You're fine huh? You're going to the Hospital Wing." He said.

Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, I'm fine, I'm just stressed, okay? I promise, if I still feel sick tonight then I'll go. Okay?"

Remus nodded. "Good," she said. "Now get ready, we have to escort the students to the train station in a few hours."

"Wow, has it been a month since the attack already?" Remus said.

"Yeah, it's exactly one month today. Wow, and only two months until I get to see my cousin again," Tonks smiled.

"And two months and ten days until we get married," Remus said.

"If we even make it that far," Tonks said.

"We will, I promise." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"What do you want Fred." Athena asked irritably as she was attempting to train.

"A little birdie told me that you have a thing for Weasley's now, is that true," he smirked.

Athena scoffed at Fred and continued hitting the punching bag. "Would this little birdie's name happen to be Tonks?"

"No, William," Fred said.

Athena lost her balance but quickly regained it. "I find that hard to believe Fred," she said.

"You are so bad at lying," Fred smiled. "So, you and my brother?"

"Aww, honey, he wasn't supposed to know," George said from the door.

"Go away, both of you," Athena said, heading for the door.

"Going to meet Bill for a shag," George asked.

"No, Tonks, you wanna watch."

The twin's mouth's quickly dropped. "You guys are sick. Oh, and if anyone finds out about Bill and I, I will personally make sure neither of you can shag for the rest of your lives."

The twins gulped and nodded quickly.

* * *

After showering, Athena entered the Defense classroom to find Bill grading papers. He was wearing his reading glasses which made him even more adorable. She sat herself on the corner of his desk. "So, your idiot brothers have figured out that we're shag buddies," she said.

"My brothers," Bill asked.

"No, mine, yes yours," she said.

"Oh, well, that's nice."

"No, it's not, now everyone will know," she said.

He shrugged, "so?"

For once in her life, she was amazed.

"Bill, imagine what your mum will do when she finds out that you're not a virgin."

Bill quickly dropped his quill. "They wouldn't."

"Yeah, they would," she said taking off his glasses and placing them on the table. "Then mine would find out, and well those two together is a bad combination. I think we need to fight fire with fire here," she said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"How's that," he asked.

"Blackmail," she whispered. "They're not exactly that innocent. I'm sure she'll be glad to now they were still in school, all you have to do is pretend it just happened, and at twenty-four she can't get that mad at you, but the twins, your mum would be so livid."

"You are something else," Bill said before kissing her. He pulled her into his lap and ran a hand up her thighs as he deepened the kiss. They both heard a "hum-hum" and pulled away.

"Hi Tonks," Bill said.

"Hey Nymphie," Athena said. She noticed Tonks' grim expression. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, in private."

* * *

"Tonks you didn't have to buy eight muggle pregnancy tests. We could have used the pregnancy charm and oh yeah just one pregnancy test," Athena said.

"I want to be sure, and one's for you," Tonks said.

"Huh," had Tonks gone mad?

"I don't want to take them alone," Tonks pouted.

"Fine," Athena said.

Five minutes later they sat waiting for the results.

"I can't believe you made me take all seven at the same time," Tonks said.

"You wouldn't be any more pregnant one minute then a minute before that," Athena said. "I can't believe you made me take one, I'm not pregnant. I use something called birth control Tonks. Nordette, it's a little pill, take one a day, very easy."

"Well, I hope you are so you can suffer," Tonks said, offended.

"Hormones kicking in Tonks?"

The timer dinged. "It's time," Tonks whispered. She took one test in her hand, afraid to look. "I can't do it, you look."

Athena looked at the test in Tonks' hand and the others lying on the counter. They all were conclusive, Tonks was pregnant.

"Honey, they all say the same thing and seven tests don't lie, you're pregnant," Athena said.

"Really," Tonks asked. Athena shook her head. Tonks smiled and cried at the same time.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to look fat in my wedding dress," Tonks cried. Athena shook her head. She quickly recovered. "So, what does yours say?"

Athena rolled her eyes and picked up the test. She glanced at it twice, not believing what it said. "Um, negative, just like I said it would be," Athena said to Tonks, who had been looking at her. Athena quickly excused herself.

"What's wrong with her," Tonks asked herself. A minute later, Remus returned from the DA meeting. Tonks took a breath. She had to tell him.

"Hey honey," Tonks said.

"Yeah," Remus asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm kinda pregnant," Tonks said quickly.

Remus was taken aback. "You're pregnant?" Tonks nodded. "So, I'm going to be a father?" Tonks nodded again, afraid he would run out the door. Remus suddenly embraced her. "I love you," he said.

Tonks sighed in relief. "I love you too."

* * *

By dinnertime the entire school was gone, minus the Weasleys, Dumbledore's, Harry, Hermione, Neville (who's Gran was visiting a sick friend), and the staff. They all sat at one big table with the Order for dinner.

Everyone congratulated Remus and Tonks, who had made the announcement of their child. Molly went on and on to talk about babies and pregnancy. She wouldn't shut up. "Molly, do you have to go on about babies and the bloody joys of being knocked up?" Athena yelled, everyone looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Well, Tonks needs to know these thing, and so do you," Molly said.

Bill spit out his pumpkin juice which no one but Charlie seemed to notice.

"Why would I need to know that," Athena asked.

"Well, surely you plan on being a mother some day, despite your rebellion on marriage, Minerva I don't know how you can stand it. Athena, stop being so fidgety dear. Hermione, you and Ginny should be listening to this as well." Molly continued her talk on children. Athena rubbed her temples and excused herself from the table, she had to be sure.

* * *

Bill walked into Athena's room to find it dark. He stumbled around to find a candle but no such luck. That's when he saw her. She looked terrible. She was pale and ashen faced. Her hair was wet and she was in a bathrobe. She was slumped on the floor looking out into space.

"Honey," he asked, she didn't respond. He waved a hand in front of her face, nothing. She's going to catch cold with her hair wet like that, he thought. He went into the bathroom to grab a hair tie. On his way he noticed something that made him understand Athena's state of mind.

"Shit," he whispered. He walked into the room and kneeled next to her, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. He felt her forehead. "I better get a damp cloth," he said aloud.

She seemed to snap out of her daze. "Bill no! Don't go in there."

"Why not," he asked, kneeling back beside her.

She fumbled with her hands and looked down into her lap. She looked scared and helpless; he had never seen her like that. She tried to get the words out but couldn't. Bill cupped her face and brought it up so her eyes were level with his.

"You can tell me, I promise, it'll be fine."

"I can't Bill, I just can't," she started crying.

Bill shook his head. He pulled her close. "It's okay, I already know. I can tell by your strange behavior," he lied. She looked up at him. "So, you want to let me hear it from you?"

"I'm pre-I'm-Bill, I'm pregnant." Her eyes filled with tears and he held her close.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"No, it's not! Bill, we're in the middle of a war, we're not married, and Voldemort. Oh God," she whispered as the memories rushed back to her. She had finally remembered everything. She had to tell Bill.

"Bill, please don't get mad, but I don't think the baby's yours," she said while sobbing.

Her party, Bill thought, but who did she sleep with?

"Your party," he whispered.

She nodded, "I remember what happened, everything. Why didn't you tell me? And if you knew what he--, why didn't you--?"

"Who," Bill asked.

"Oliver! God, Bill, why didn't you kill him?"

"Why would I kill him? I didn't know he slept with you, all I knew is you slept with someone, I thought you didn't want to talk about it because you were embarrassed," Bill said.

"You don't know. I guess I didn't either when I saw you afterwards, he used a really good memory erasing potion, not well enough, I know now," she said.

He knew he was missing something, "baby, what is it?"

She hid her head in her hands. "He raped you," Bill whispered before getting angry and throwing a chair across the room. He could hear her crying harder. He scolded himself and wrapped his arms around her. "Did he?"

She shook her head. "Bill, what if it was Voldemort using a polyjuice potion? Even it wasn't he's behind this, he's going to use my baby for something, I just know he is."

"No, he's not, neither one of them are. I will kill them both if I have to, but I'm raising this child, so for all they know, Oliver fucked up and it's my baby. No one will ever know it's not mine, if it isn't," Bill said.

"Bill," she whispered.

"Shh, I'm going to take of everything, okay? C'mon, I'm taking you to St. Mungo's."

She nodded and allowed him to help her up. "Bill, send a letter to Kendall, please, I want her to do the paternity test, and she'll alter it for us in the records if it's needed."

Bill nodded.


	8. Death Eaters Can Do What?

Disclaimer: Once again, I am not J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 8: Death Eaters Can Do What?

In the waiting room of St. Mungo's Bill waited with Athena who kept biting her nails and rocking back and forth. He grabbed her hand so she would know he was there for her. She gave him a small, sad smile. She looked behind him and her eyes suddenly got wide.

"Bill," she said, panicking. He turned around.

"Shit," he whispered. He mother, Minerva, and Snape were talking to the chief of staff. He felt her tug his arm as she pulled him into an empty closet. She put her finger to her lips to motion to him to stay silent. She creaked open the door and cautiously looked out into the hallway. She exhaled a sigh of relief and swung the door open. Bill followed her out into the hallway.

"That was too close. What were they doing here anyway?" Athena said as she ran her hands over her face.

"I have no idea," Bill said. "Come here," he said and wrapped his arms around her. They both didn't notice their mothers walking out of the elevator.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," a scared-looking nurse (probably an intern) asked.

"Mrs. Weasley," Athena asked, raising her eyebrows, "Wishful thinking there Bill?"

"I didn't think someone of your celebrity status would want the media getting wind of this," he whispered back.

"How smart considering you're the minister's son," she said.

His face fell. "I forgot about that." He turned his attention to the nurse.

"Yes, that's us."

"Dr. Parker is ready to see you now." The nurse said.

"William Weasley!"

"No fucking way," Bill said, paling.

"Athena, you had better have a damn good explanation for this."

They both turned around.

"Hi mum," Athena said. "Funny story actually, you know me and my scams. However, Bill would you mind filling them in? I kind have to--- yeah." She pointed towards the nurse. "You handle the um--." She pointed towards the two angry hens. "Yeah, you do that."

He nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She followed the nurse down the hall and disappeared.

"Mum, you are looking absolutely gorgeous today, new haircut?" Bill stammered.

"William, why is my daughter seeing an obstetrician?" Minerva asked, looking more like a fuming dragon than the fragile old lady she usually was.

"Who said she was?" Bill said.

"Because Bill, Dr. Parker delivered both your sister and your best friend. Now, is there something that you would like to tell us?" Molly asked.

"No, I don't think there is," he said.

"Bill, who is the father," Minerva asked.

Bill raised his hand. Molly glared at him and the two women stalked off towards the examining room. Bill ran after them and beat them to the door.

"Just one minute," he said as he slipped into the room. He muttered an advanced door-locking charm and turned to his girlfriend who was lying on the examining table. She looked up at him.

"So, you're still alive. That's good; I'm assuming they don't think you're the one who did this to me." He shook his head. "And they let you go free?"

"I kind of locked them out in the hallway after running for my life," he said.

Athena stifled a giggle. "Sorry."

"This is not funny," Bill said flatly, which made her burst into giggles.

"Yes it is. Did you see their faces? They looked just like two angry hens who were about to have a go," she said in between giggles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bill said. Athena stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Sorry, hormones, if I don't laugh, I'll cry."

"I know," Bill said. "Where's the doctor?"

"She popped out to get something. I requested a muggle sonogram; I hope you don't mind. I just want to be able to see the baby," Athena said.

"That's fine."

Dr. Parker popped into the room carrying a metal briefcase.

"Dr. Parker," Athena said.

Bill looked confusingly at the young, raven haired female witch. "That can't be the same doctor that delivered you and Ginny. She's way too young and I remember Dr. Parker being a guy," he said.

"That would be my father," Dr. Parker said. "Sorry for popping in like that but Dr. McGonagall and the minister's wife were outside the door trying to break the locking charm. Have you ever seen two chickens fight? Anyways, it didn't look good so I thought it best to avoid using the door."

"I think so too," Athena said and gave Bill a look that said, "I told you, hens."

"Okay, good news; I've got a sonogram machine here," she patted the briefcase, "that will get you a picture and a video of the baby moving."

"Awww," Athena said. "Bill, I think I'm going to cry . . ." She sniffed for a moment, and then said, "Okay, I'm fine now."

Bill patted her on the back. "It's okay," he whispered, "I'm here for you."

Dr. Parker began setting up the sonogram machine.

"How can you get that thing to work? There's no electricity," Bill said.

"Runs off the magic," the two women answered.

"Did a Weasley just pronounce a muggle word correctly," Athena asked.

"Charlie and I got all the brains."

"Sure you did honey," Athena patted his hand. "You keep on thinking that." She gave him a small wink.

The doctor asked Athena to lift up her shirt and then began to rub a gel on her abdomen. Suddenly the door busted open and Molly and Minerva stalked in.

"William," Molly said, "Over here, now!" She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him near the doorway. Minerva walked over to her daughter's side, prepared to yell at her.

"Mum," Bill exclaimed.

"William, what did you do to that poor girl? Please tell me you are not having a child out of wedlock! I thought that I raised you with some more sense!" Molly yelled.

"Mum," Bill angrily started.

"Oh will the two of you please shut the bloody hell up!" Minerva yelled.

A shocked Bill and Molly gaped at her but she wasn't looking at them, instead her eyes were focused on the sonogram screen.

Bill left his mother and went to Athena's bedside.

"She's so beautiful," Athena said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Bill said.

"McGonagalls always have girls," Athena and Minerva said together.

"It's because of the curse Morgana le Fey put on herself," Minerva said.

"You mean," Bill started.

"Yes. Don't worry Molly; Dr. Parker can't say anything, doctor-patient confidentiality. Our secret's safe," Athena said.

After a few more minutes Dr. Parker froze the screen. "I'll be back in a few minutes with the picture and your copy of the video," Dr. Parker said as she removed the tape out of the sonogram.

Athena nodded. "Doctor, how far along am I," she asked.

"Oh, exactly ten weeks," the doctor replied as she left.

Athena's face fell and tears came to her eyes. Bill looked ready to kill.

"What is it," Molly asked.

"Nothing," Bill said, while thinking "I am going to kill that git."

Athena sniffled and Bill's face softened as he held her while she cried. Molly was about to ask another question but Minerva already knew the answer.

"Molly, just leave it," Minerva said.

Athena lifted her head and gave Minerva a 'thank-you' look. She wiped her tears and then got a determined look on her face. Oh no, Bill thought, the wheels are in motion, what is she going to do?

"Molly, where's Severus? I saw him with you," Athena said.

"Yes, he and I were stocking up on potions for the Hospital Wing," Minerva said.

"Then why are you here mum," Bill asked.

Molly blushed.

"Oh my God," Athena said. "Molly, you can't be!"

"What," Bill asked, oblivious.

"I thought I might be, but I'm not," Molly said.

"What," Bill asked again. Athena sighed. Boys really were dumb.

"Nothing," all three women said.

"Well, Molly, would you find Severus for me, it's imperative that I speak with him," Athena insisted.

"Of course," Molly said and then left.

"My baby, tell me everything," Minerva said.

"Oh mommy, I don't know where to begin," Athena cried.

"I do, she was raped by the git Oliver," Bill said.

Minerva looked horrified as Athena nodded in agreement with Bill. "I think it was Oliver," Athena whispered. "It could have been Riddle using a polyjuice potion."

"Why haven't I heard of this before," Minerva asked.

"My memory was erased, but now I remember," Athena whispered. Minerva held her daughter tighter.

"Don't worry Minerva, I have it all under control," Bill said, murder still in his eyes.

Minerva was about to respond when the doctor came in, with copies of the sonogram. Athena thanked her as she left the room.

"Mum, don't say anything to anyone, please?" Athena pleaded. Minerva nodded, thinking about all the ways she could kill Oliver Wood.

* * *

Dumbledore had looked all around the castle and could not find his daughter. This was not a good day. At least ten students had returned to the castle because their Auror parents were on assignment or because their Death Eater parents had been caught. Malfoy (whose mother was caught), unfortunately was one of them. He decided to find Dobby and ran into Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hi. I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for last year and destroying your office," Harry said, looking slightly guilty.

"Harry, it's nothing a little wand-waving can't fix; you are forgiven."

"Thanks Grandfather," Harry said and awkwardly gave him a hug.

"Harry, have you seen your Godmother," Dumbledore asked.

"No, Dobby might know, he wakes her up every morning," Harry said, concerned.

"I see. Follow me."

They walked to the kitchens and found Dobby pacing outside the portrait of the fruit bowl mumbling to himself. He jumped in delight when he saw Harry.

"Harry Potter sir," Dobby exclaimed.

"Hello Dobby, have you seen my Godmother," Harry asked.

"Yes, but Dobby promised not to tell sir," Dobby said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Dobby, she may be in trouble," Harry said.

"Oh no sir! She and Professor Wheezey has only gone to St. Mungo's sir. Oh no, Dobby has said too much!" That said, Dobby wheeled around and began slamming his head against the wall.

Grabbing Dobby by his tie and pulling him away from the wall, Harry turned around to find his grandfather gone. But before he could ponder the man's oddities any further, he had to deal with Dobby who was now hitting himself with a candlestick.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived back at the castle. He had barely missed his daughter and wife. He made his way up to his daughter's office.

* * *

"Severus, I just need you to grab a few of his hairs. I know you and your temper and if you haven't attacked him already, then you will soon, so just grab a few hairs while you're at it. Please, for me," Athena begged.

"I will, but why do you need it," Snape asked suspiciously.

"Don't you worry about it, you'll soon find out." Athena said, smiling. "I just know if I tell you know, you'll kill him. Please Severus, you know you always were my favorite Professor," she said.

"Fine, but it'll take time," Severus said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway. "Well my dear, you have a few things to explain to me."

"Hi daddy," Athena sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Severus would you excuse my daughter and I for a moment," Albus said sternly.

Severus nodded and left the room but not before giving Athena a sympathetic look which she returned with a weak smile. Albus sat down on a chair across from her desk. He gave her a look that to her told her he knew everything. How did he do that? How could he see through even the most well disguised people's feelings? How did he always seem to know what was going on without knowing a thing? Athena knew that even in a hundred years and being his daughter that she would never understand the odd old man. She hated to think how others felt. She smiled to herself as she thought about how much she loved the crazy old wizard.

"Is something funny my dear," Dumbledore asked.

"I was just thinking about how the most brilliant of us always seem to go mad," Athena answered.

"Were you? Yes, I do believe that is true. But I am not here to discuss my oddities my dear. I'm here to discuss why you were at St. Mungo's."

Athena glared at him for a second before shaking her head.

"As if you don't know," Athena said. "You always know everything. How do you do that? Look so deeply into people?"

"That my dear is my little secret." He winked. "But I will tell you something. You do the same thing."

She scoffed, but was confused. What was he talking about? She didn't do that? Did she? Yes you do, a little voice told her. She began looking around for the voice and shrugged it off when her father began looking at her like she was bonkers.

"Well daddy, um I'm not sure how to tell you this," she started, but then faltered. She wasn't sure whether or not to tell him the whole story.

He raised his hand, "I already know."

"And you're not committing murder?"

"He'll get what's coming to him, in time. But right now, I'm concerned with you," Albus said softly.

"I'm fine daddy, I swear," Athena lied, knowing that the worse was yet to come.

* * *

Harry's scar began prickling at lunch. He winced and clapped a hand to his forehead at the unexpected pain.

"Harry, what is it," Ginny asked in concern.

Harry glanced over to the table at Malfoy. Of all the people to get sent back during the break, why'd it have to be him? "Nothing," he said. Then he whispered, "Something's happening right now at this very moment and it isn't good."

* * *

Bill sat alone with Dumbledore in his office.

"Bill, I want to thank you. Not every man would do for my daughter or any other woman for that matter what you're doing," Albus said.

"Well, she's my best friend, I have to protect her from Voldemort any way I can."

"I sympathize with you my boy, I really do," Albus said. When Bill gave him an odd look he continued. Think about this my boy, think on how my daughter is without the hormones and multiply it about a thousand times over."

Bill looked suddenly scared.

"And I would advise patience on your part. If she's anything like her mother, you're going to need it."

Albus got up and left the room. Bill followed. He noticed Athena and Severus talking in a hushed whisper. What was she up to?

* * *

Athena sighed in relief. Kendall had agreed to perform a paternity test and Severus would try to get a lock of Oliver's hair. Soon, she thought. Soon.

* * *

It had been two days and Athena still had not told anyone about her pregnancy. She was afraid what everyone's reaction would be. Even though she knew Bill would say he was father, but she was still afraid they would tell it as a lie.

That morning at breakfast, everyone got the shock of their lives.

"In what appears to be a Death Eater attack, twenty people were found dead last night in a small village outside of Surrey. The thing that shocked aurors was that the victims seemed to have had the Dementor's Kiss performed on them and then had the death sucked out of them. The shocking this was that victims were still clinging to life as aurors arrived at the scene. They died at St. Mungo's later in the night." Athena read out. Everyone looked afraid, even Malfoy.

"That's what he's up to," Athena whispered. Death sucked out, they're feeding from the… just like the…….. That has to be it.

Everyone looked up at her.

She began mumbling to herself. They could make out words like "Rome", "Vatican", "Stolen documents", and "I should've seen it."

"What's going on?" Ron managed to say as he broke the silence.

"Nothing." She got up. "I need to head to the ministry. My last case before I left---. I'll be back."

She left the hall. Twenty-five minutes passed.

Suddenly Tonks had an epiphany. "Sin Eater." She blurted out. The adults all looked at her. It couldn't be?

"Voldemort's done it," a broken voice said from the entrance. Athena stood with a file in her hand looking like death. "He's found a way to take the concept of the Sin Eater and create a force that allows his minions to feed on people's deaths, thus living up to their names and in turn becoming much more powerful than we can handle. We're in a world of trouble. I think it's safe to say that we've just lost this war."

Everyone looked to one another. The adults felt helpless and the kids sat confused as to what a Sin Eater was. But they all knew one thing; their hope of winning this war had just disappeared with the lives of the twenty victims in Surrey.

* * *

Later that night Athena sat in her cave (office) going over files. She had contained herself there since abruptly leaving everyone after dropping her bombshell and proceeded to go over her files to see how she could have missed that. There was sudden knocking at the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door let out a creak as Malfoy walked in and uneasily sat down. "I need to tell you something. I'm sick of holding this is and I can't do it any longer."

Athena sat up in her chair. "Take a seat Mr. Malfoy." Athena said. Her mind was racing. He wasn't going to confess anything to her was he? She gave him a look-over. No, definitely not. She looked deeper. That's it. Make him trust you. "I'm waiting."

"Whatever I say doesn't leave the room, right mud-- I mean Dumbledore." Malfoy said anxiously while looking around as to see if anyone was hiding in some corner.

She inhaled and let the mud blood thing slide. If only he knew she was more pureblooded than him, slimy Malfoy bastard.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mr. Malfoy?" Athena folded her hands across her desk.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I've been having these dreams, nightmares really. I'm pretty scarred for life."

Athena waited, "And? What are they about Mr. Malfoy? I can't analyze them and help you if I don't know what they're about?"

Draco tried to get the words out but they seemed to be too much. "Snape," was all he could get out.

"Snape? As scary as he is to most students, I'm not quite following you here."

"IhadadreamthatIwalkedinonSnapeandTrelawneyhavingsex!" He blurted out.

Athena almost laughed but managed to stifle it. "You what?" She choked out.

"I had a dream that I walked in on Snape and Trelawney having sex." He repeated.

"Well, I think that would traumatize anybody. Well, look on the bright side; at least it wasn't Snape, Trelawney, and Sinistra right?" She joked.

He shook his head and murmured "once."

"Oh, you poor thing! You must be scarred for life! But, why would you have those dreams? Do you think someone gave you a nightmare potion or a restless sleep potion? You could be lacking security, or you could be feeling anxiety. I'll have to look it up, haven't heard of that one ever. I think I still have the book by Freud in her somewhere." She began looking around the room. Then something hit her.

"Have you heard any rumors that may have sparked these images?" Athena asked.

"Well duh, everyone thinks Snape is shagging one of them." Draco said as if it was common knowledge.

"Right, well, Mr. Malfoy, I'll write you a note to give to Madam Pomfrey, she'll give you some sleepless dream potion." Athena scribbled a note and handed it to Malfoy.

"Thanks." He took the note from her.

As he left the room, Athena broke out in a fit of laughter. "Fred and George, I could kiss you," she said.

"For what," George asked from the doorway. He and Fred entered her office, shutting the door behind them.

"For whatever it is you did to Malfoy." She smirked.

"Oh, the dreams about Snape shagging; one of our more brilliant inventions," Fred beamed.

"Just, promise me you won't use that on me or anyone else for that matter," she said.

"Well, it's a little late for that," George said.

"We sort of slipped the potion for it into Cho Chang's and Michael Croner's juices one morning," Fred said.

"Okay, well, that's acceptable," Athena said before laughing once again. The twins then conjured water balloons and the three of them spent the next hour in battle with the balloons. Dumbledore stumbled upon the sight and smiled sadly. Soon, when the war was all over, their lives would all be so changed that even the twins would be so haunted they would abandon their pranking ways.

* * *

There were two days left of the holiday and Ron and Harry were both feeling restless. Hermione and Ginny had left them hours ago on some girlish quest. They sat in the Great Hall with Neville playing a game of chess.

"Ron, this is boring. We're supposed to be on a break, not a prison sentence," Harry muttered.

"He's right," Neville replied.

Ron smiled, "I know something that will wipe those bored looks off your faces." Ron then launched into the prank the twins had played on Malfoy. By the time he was done, Harry and Neville were practically rolling around on the ground laughing.

"That's horrible," Neville said through his laughter. "Remind me to not eat or drink anything those two give me, seeing Snape in potions is bad enough."

"You know, I heard that a few years ago, Snape was almost fired for sleeping with a student," Ron said.

Harry and Neville both snorted. "Who'd you hear that from, Lavender and Parvati," Neville asked.

"Ron, Charlie told me all about that. Some Ravenclaw who hated Snape made the accusation and he obviously was found innocent," Harry said.

"I'm bothered that you know that," Athena said from behind Harry.

"Why, it wasn't you was it," Harry joked.

Athena looked horrified at the thought, but shook it off, remembering the real story.

"No, it wasn't, actually it never happened. Ravenclaw with a grudge," Athena said. "So, I need to talk to you three, but the girls should be here for this. Where are they?"

"On a mission," Harry said. "Haven't seen them for hours."

"Well, I guess I could tell you first, but Harry, before I do promise me you won't get mad," Athena said.

"Dumbledore," a booming voice said. Athena turned away from the boys to see a harassed looking Moody following Commander Nichols.

"Commander sir," Athena said standing.

"A word, now," he said.

Harry gave her a questioning look but she looked just as puzzled as he did. She led the two older Aurors to her office.

"This can't be good," Harry muttered as he watched them leave.

* * *

"Negligence," Athena exclaimed. "You can't be serious. You're the one who told me I had no case and that I had to stop investigating." She was furious.

"She's right Nichols," Moody growled.

"I will not be held responsible for the Ministries mistakes and poor judgment. I told you something like this was going to happen. Now what, eighty people have lost their lives! This was caused by you and Fudge, not me," Athena said angrily.

"Yes, well, now we need you back so you can re-open the investigation," Nichols said.

"No. I gave you all of the information I have, use it," she spat.

"This is an official order, you cannot back down. And don't try it; Arthur Weasley and Moody here have no authority when it comes to the Aurors," Nichols said.

"Commander, I can't go back to the field. I'm pregnant," she said angrily. Both men looked shocked.

"Well, you heard the girl; she had a perfectly valid reason not to do this assignment. It is too dangerous," Moody said.

"Yes, well, Aurors can stay in the field up until their third trimester, which you don't seem to have reached yet and then after that you'll be assigned a nice desk job," Nichols said.

"But my assignment is to protect the students!"

"Well, not anymore," Nichols grinned.

What was the evil bastard up to? "Give me a few days, please. That's all I ask," Athena said.

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Neville were exiting the Great Hall just as Ginny and Hermione were walking in. Ginny gave Harry and Ron pecks on the cheek and said "hi" in a perky voice.

"What are you two up to," Ron asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, we were just talking and figured something out," Hermione said, giving Ron a kiss on the lips.

The boys shook their heads and muttered "nutters" under their breaths.

"So, Harry where's Athena, Hermione and I need to talk to her," Ginny said.

Harry didn't have to answer because a harassed looking Athena came down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Neville squeaked.

"Damned Ministry fucks. I hate them all. Here I am…. And they….. They're making me go on this ridiculous and dangerous assignment." Athena was so mad she was shaking.

"How can they do that," Hermione asked, angrily.

Athena looked at the two girls. "Bloody hell, how did you two find out?"

"We put things we heard and noticed together. It wasn't too hard. Plus mum giving us the "talk" gave it away," Ginny said.

"Great. These three don't know do they," Athena asked.

"Know what," Ron asked.

"Nothing; Boys are really daft." Athena shook her head. "Well, since we're here, Harry get packed, I'm taking you away from the castle for the night. Also, um, I don't know how to put this, but---."

"Athena, I just heard your commanding officer was here, what happened?" Bill said, coming out of nowhere with her mother.

"Well, you know how the Dementors are sucking out people's souls, thus making them dead, yet their bodies alive and allowing the Death Eaters to suck out the living death from their bodies? Confusing shit I know. Well, they have decided to reopen my investigation and now I have to go back to work," Athena said.

"They can't!" Minerva said. "Did you tell them about your condition?"

"Yeah, and I still have to do it. I did sign an oath. They'll pull me out of the field in a few months and then I have to do desk work," Athena said.

"They can't do that!" Bill screamed. "Did you try my dad?"

"He can't fix it, Moody tried. Bill, I'm sorry," Athena placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I tried."

"But the baby…"

"I know sweetie, I know," Athena said.

"Baby," Harry asked, dumfounded.

"Duh," Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Wait, her and Bill?" Ron exclaimed.

"Idiot. Yes Ron." Ginny said.

Athena pulled away from Bill and wiped tears from her eyes.

"That's what I tried telling you before Harry. Bill and I are having a baby."

"When," Harry asked suspiciously.

"Um-- seven and half months?" Athena said. Hmm. One month and a few days since the attack, damn she needed to get her lies straight.

"Yeah, that sounds right." Bill said his eyes pinned to the floor.

"So, I was right then."

They all looked to see Charlie smiling with Tonks and Remus behind him.

"Oh sod off, at this rate Malfoy will show up too. I'll be in my office." Athena stalked off. Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks followed.

"Bill, Common Room, now." Harry said.

* * *

"What took you so long Potter," Athena asked outside the Hogwarts gates.

"I had a little chat with Bill, nothing important."

"Nothing important huh?" She shook her head.

"Had to make sure his intentions were good. So, where are we going," Harry asked.

"Home," Athena said as pulled out her wand. "Portus." Harry touched his hand to it and a minute later they were standing in front of a house that looked oddly familiar to Harry.

"Is this--?"

"Godric's Hollow? Sure is. It wasn't too beat up when I decided to fix it up. I planned on fixing up Potter Manor but it burnt down a few years ago. Want to go inside?" Athena looked at Harry who was in shock and then was overcome with a bout of nausea. She covered her mouth and fought to hold it back.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"See, I'm fine now. So, you ready?"

Harry nodded.

Once inside the house Harry noticed that it looked almost back to normal, minus the furniture which was missing. He walked around and seemed to know where everything was. Can I really remember that far back? He thought. Yes, I can. The Dementors. He shuddered at the thought of his parent's last moments. He turned the corner and found himself in front of his old nursery. The sound of his mother's last moments filled his ears and he shook his head to fight them off.

"You okay?" Athena came up behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, we don't have to come back here, you can sell it if you want."

Harry shook his head. "No, this was my parents' house, the last thing I have of them. I want to live here."

"Okay, good, because I kind of had the baby's room picked out already." She smiled and nudged him in the shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head. They both walked down the hall with no destination in mind.

"So, who's the father," Harry asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Insulted, Athena said, "Bill, I told you that Harry.."

"No, he's not, I could tell from the pained look he had in his eyes when he talked about it. Don't try and insult my intelligence, just tell me the truth," Harry said.

"Harry, just trust me for now, okay? You'll know when it's time." Athena entered one of the rooms.

"He loves you, you know that?" Harry said.

"Only as a friend and why the sudden interest in my love life Potter?"

"Who said it was sudden? I have to watch out for you, you know. It's one of my duties as godson."

"Is it now? Well, here it is; your bedroom Potter, or rather, your parents' old bedroom. I figured you'd want it as yours."

Harry nodded.

"So, I picked out all of the furniture, except for your room and a few of the guest rooms, and um I'm leaving those for you to design yourself while I'm away."

"Sounds fun," Harry said. "When will you be back?"

"To be honest," she said, "I'm not sure if I will, but I'm determined to come home for Christmas, because if I have my way, you're going to be getting one hell of a Christmas present."

* * *

Harry stood at the Hogsmeade train station and watched as the train pulled out. Damn the Ministry, he thought, growling under his breath. He couldn't believe they were making her go through with this. Harry glanced over at Bill.

He was horribly pale, each freckle on his face standing out like dark fleck of blood.

Poor guy, Harry thought.

After a few minutes they turned and started walking back up to the castle.

The pain hit Harry like a bolt of lightning. Before he could even clap his hands over his burning scar he had toppled over, unconscious.

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He heard voices all around him and kept his eyes closed, wondering why he was here. Suddenly his visions rushed back to him.

A dark chamber with a dark-haired man in the corner. Just as Harry was about to see his face the vision shifted to Voldemort laughing then to the Chamber of Secrets. He was slowly moving down the Chamber hall and he saw a blinding flash of green light and then heard a baby crying. He was then pulled into a graveyard during a warm spring day to see everyone he knew weeping. Then he was on a hill, standing toe-to-toe with Voldemort. He then saw blood dripping everywhere. An intense fear seized him as the bright red liquid obscured his vision.

Harry shot up in his bed, panting.

"Mr. Potter, lie back down," Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"No, I can't. I have to find Professor Dumbledore," Harry insisted.

"We'll go get him," Hermione said, making Harry jump. He hadn't even noticed she was there.

It was then that Harry noticed Ron and Ginny in the room as well. Madam Pomfrey tutted and went into her office.

"Thanks," he said and watched as Hermione and Ron left the room.

"Harry," Ginny cried, throwing her arms around him. "I was so scared. They didn't know what happened to you."

"Shh," Harry whispered as her rubbed her back. "It's okay, I'm fine now. It's alright."

Ginny pulled away and he cupped her face with one hand as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She nodded and whispered "'Kay."

Harry shook his head and smirked. "Come here," he whispered and pulled her in for a kiss.

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled away to see Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. Ginny blushed a deep crimson red.

"Quite finished there Harry?" Dumbledore chuckled, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah," Harry said, avoiding Dumbledore's eyes in his embarrassment.

Dumbledore motioned for them all to take seats.

"What did you see Harry?" he asked.

Harry told them everything, not leaving a single detail out. Hermione looked sick, Ginny looked terrified, Ron shifted uncomfortably, and Dumbledore was deep in thought.

"What do you think they mean, Grandfather? Why would Voldemort send me those images," Harry asked.

"I do not believe he did Harry. Harry, you had a premonition. All that you saw will come to pass. They were all jumbled because your mind was not clear enough to receive them. It will all come to you in time," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"Professor does this mean that Harry is a Seer," Hermione asked.

Dumbledore chuckled. "No Miss Granger, it does not. We are all capable of seeing into the future. We just have to be able to look deep enough to find it." He left the room.

"The old man's mad," Ron muttered.

"Why does he always leave me feeling more confused," Ginny asked. She shook her head and turned to Harry. He looked deep in thought.

"Harry, what is it," Ginny asked, concerned.

He shook his head as if snapping out of a daze. His eyes were glazed and he looked at them.

"Nothing," he lied. In his mind he realized that Sirius may be alive. Who could he tell? No one would believe him. Except, of course! Now all he had to do was get the letter out.

* * *

Oliver walked down the dungeon hall when suddenly two strong hands pulled him into a dark corner and against a wall forcefully.

"Snape, what the hell was that," Oliver said, frightened.

"You know what that was for, you creepy little fuck. So, all this time you've been Voldemort's little lap dog. I must say, I'm quite impressed. Finally found some nerve didn't you," Snape goaded.

"What the hell do you want Snape," Oliver asked irritated.

"Why haven't you turned me in? You know I'm a spy? Why doesn't He know?"

"I have my reasons," Oliver smirked.

"Snape," shouted a voice.

They both turned to see Krum coming their way.

"What do you want," Snape asked in exasperation.

"They want you in the holding cells."

"He'll be there in a minute. You can leave now," Oliver said and Krum nodded then left.

Oliver shook Snape off of him and began to walk off but Snape pulled him back by the back of his hair.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you," he said. "And if you ever hurt Her again, I'll personally kill you," he added and let him go. Snape walked away and discreetly put the hairs into a small vial. He then slipped the vial back into his robe pocket. He reached the holding cells.

"The prisoner insists on seeing you and our Lord has agreed to it," the guard said.

Snape was confused but played along, "alright." He entered the cell and looked around. He saw a shape in the corner. The door locked behind him. The man stepped out of the shadows and Snape's eyes widened. It had to be a ghost.

"What's wrong Snivellus, you look like you've just seen a ghost," the man smirked.

"Black, you're dead."

"Nope, I'm here in the flesh. And I'll be out with your help."

Snape cast a silencing charm.

"They are already planning your rescue. All you need to do is be patient and try not to get yourself killed, do you understand me?" Snape hissed.

"How? If they all think I'm dead?" Sirius hissed back.

"Athena, she saw you in a vision and concocted the whole plan."

"Good girl." Sirius thought for a moment. "Okay, call it off. Tell them I'm dead, they're wrong, whatever. Then you help me escape," Sirius said.

"What," Snape asked. Was he crazy?

"They need to think I'm dead. I have something I need to take care of." He sighed, "remember Erika," Sirius whispered.

Snape chuckled. "You mean the woman who was stupid enough to marry you and have your child, of course I do."

"Yes, and then she joined the Death Eaters. Stupid wench," Sirius muttered, remembering the woman who he had once loved.

"And she killed the child, before going mad and killing herself. I remember; I saw her do it. It sickened me to the core, but by then I was already Dumbledore's spy, I had to stomach it," Snape said, slightly feeling sorry for Black.

"Yeah, well, she's alive; the both of them are. Erika faked her death and somehow was decent enough to give the child up without Voldemort knowing. I need to get out of here and find my daughter before Erika does," Sirius urged.

"How do you know all of this Black?"

"I overhear a lot of things in this cell. One of those things happens to be that they suspect you, so you'd better put on a better act," Sirius said. "So, will you do it?"

"Yes, but only to spare that poor offspring of yours from her insane mother. Don't think I'm doing you any favors Black."

The door opened.

"Time's up," the guard said.

"Nice chatting with you Snivellus," Sirius said.

Snape left the cell. Someone grabbed his arm.

"What did he want," The guard asked.

"A death wish," Snape replied.

* * *

Athena stared out the window of her flat. It was pouring rain outside. She turned away and snuggled into her bed. Her mind was already thinking of ways to get off of the case and back to Hogwarts. She pulled out her case file and looked over it until she fell asleep with the file still in her lap.

Suddenly she found herself standing at a dark window. She could hear sudden, loud footsteps against a hard floor. She spun around as the doorknob handle turned.

She was then in an empty nursery with bleeding walls. Somewhere a baby was crying plaintively.

She saw a flash of green, and then all color disappearing to black and white

She then saw Voldemort pointing his wand at an ebony-haired youth; Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Voldemort was then carrying a small bundle and floating further and further away, while she tried desperately in vain to stop him.

There was blood, bright against the bleak gray, covering her hands.

She found herself in a graveyard, at her sister's gravestone.

A faceless figure, mocking with a voice that chilled her more than any voice she had ever heard taunted her, "they will all die because of you."

The voice repeated the phrase again and again, echoing hollowly, until it grew louder and louder and appeared to be coming from all directions.

Blood covered everything. She could see nothing but red. And then everything went black


	9. Revelations Part 2

Disclaimer: If you honestly think I own the HP Universe, you need to have your head examined.

Chapter 9: Revelations Part 2

Athena awoke with a start. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy. She threw her covers off and got out of bed. She held onto the bed for support to keep herself from falling, while putting one arm protectively over her abdomen.

A flash of Harry's dead body went into her mind. She shook it off. I won't let it happen. She grabbed a bag of Floo Powder and was about to toss it into the fireplace when Bill shot out of it followed by Tonks.

"Bill, you scared me half to death!" She threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong? You're shaking like mad," Bill said, concerned.

She pulled away, evading the question. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm your new partner," Tonks announced. "Bill was my escort here."

"You can't be serious? Do they realize that we're both pregnant," Athena asked.

"Yes. I'm going to go to sleep. Don't mind me; I know where the guestroom is. My advice is that you both need a good shag so use a silencing charm. My baby hears enough of that with me and Remus," Tonks left the room.

"She is so perverse," Bill stated.

Athena sat on the edge of her bed. "One of them is going to die. I have to make the choice. I can't do that. I need to change it, find some way to make it no thappen. So many will die," Athena was rambling.

"Love, what is it? More visions," Bill asked. He was beginning to feel scared.

"I pray they aren't. I hope they're just nightmares. Please God let them be nightmares." She sobbed. Bill wrapped her in his arms. Images of her family and friends dead flashed in her mind. She wrapped her hand around her belly again.

Bill pulled away and put his hand over hers. "What is it?"

"She feels my anxiety. I need to calm down for her sake. I'll deal with everything tomorrow. Tonight I need sleep. Yeah, sleep."

Bill helped her into the bed.

"Bill, stay here with me, in case I have another--."

"Of course; I know. It's a good thing today's Saturday huh," he joked.

Bill undressed down to his boxers. He held a letter from Harry but decided to leave that and what had happened until tomorrow. He placed the letter on the bedside table and climbed into the bed. He wrapped and arm around Athena's waist and pulled her close to him. She had already drifted off to sleep and he followed suit.

* * *

Athena put down the letter and curled her hands up to her lips. She re-read it once more and sighed. Harry's dream, or vision, or whatever it was called, had been almost exactly like hers. She rubbed her temple and got up from the table. She looked around her flat. It was a right mess. Damn that Tonks, she was such a slob. Athena began using her wand to pick up things off the floor when a thought struck her.

"Oh Tonks," Athena called.

Tonks walked into the room, with a toothbrush hanging out one side of her mouth and a small trickle of toothpaste dribbling down the side of her face. Athena wrinkled her nose, slightly disgusted.

"I have a lead. I need to go. But- don't leave this flat. Do you understand? This is mission doesn't need to pregnant women in danger. Promise me?" Athena ordered.

"Sure. But--"

Athena cut her off. "I got to go. I'll fill you in later." Athena grabbed her coat and purse and disapperated.

"What is she up to now?" Tonks said through mouth full of toothpaste as she turned back towards the bathroom. She nearly tripped on her own feet but caught herself before she actually fell. She looked to make sure no one had seen her and dusted herself off (a/n: you all do that).

* * *

It was Halloween and while everyone in the Great Hall who was at Hogwarts was happily talking amongst themselves, enjoying the feast, Harry Potter was really depressed. Today it was exactly fifteen years since his parents had died. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and quickly and angrily wiped them away. Voldemort would pay for what he did to them, Harry swore. He quickly got up from the feast and left the hall.

Ginny looked up as he walked off. "Guys, I'll see you later," she said to her brother and Hermione who were playfully throwing candy at one another.

"Harry, what is it love," Ginny asked as she approached him in the common room.

He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap so he could embrace her. She began stroking his hair. "Harry," she asked.

"Today's the day he killed them Gin," he whispered, tears in his eyes once again.

Damn Voldemort, Ginny cursed to himself. He had already caused Harry so much pain, and now Harry was reliving it all over again. "Harry, I'm here for you," she whispered. "Let it all out love."

"I'm going to kill him," Harry said.

Ginny tensed. "Harry," she asked.

"I'm the only one who can do it," he stated.

That hadn't been the first time she'd heard him say that. "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry pulled himself away from her so he could look her in the eye. "Ginny, before I tell you this, I want you to know that I love you," Harry whispered.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was afraid to, but I can't allow you to be with me if I can't be open with you."

Harry took a long pause to compose his thoughts.

"The prophecy, it says I have to kill him or be killed," Harry said, without emotion. "I have to kill him."

"How long have you known this Harry?"

"Since the night at the Department of Mysteries," Harry replied.

"Why haven't you told me before Harry?"

"I couldn't bring myself to Gin, but now, I realize, I have to do this," Harry said.

Ginny held onto him even tighter as tears came to her eyes. It wasn't fair, he'd already gone through so much and now he had to live knowing he had to become a murderer or be murdered.

"And you will Harry," Ginny whispered. "I love you and I believe in you."

"I just don't know how I can though Gin."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Harry, I think I do." He looked up at her. "You do realize that you have some of the best wizards in the world that would be willing to train you, right?" Harry, being Harry, didn't get it and looked at her blankly. Ginny sighed. "Harry, your grandfather is Albus Dumbledore, he defeated Grindelwald, and Voldemort fears him. Plus, your grandmother is the Transfiguration Professor, Remus taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Tonks and Athena are Aurors, and Bill's a curse-breaker. Any one of them or a combination of them could train you to fight him Harry."

Harry sat dumfounded, feeling stupid for not thinking of that earlier. "It makes sense," Harry muttered, sheepishly. Ginny shook her head. Boys were really daft. They both heard the portrait hole swing open.

"Ron, for the thousandth time, what's the point of me getting my apparition license if I can't use it until June anyway," Hermione said irritably.

"But 'Mione, I'm getting mine on my birthday, and then we'll both have them," Ron whined. "We're finally adults, getting our licenses will make it more real."

"Yes Ronald because you act like such an adult," Hermione said.

Ginny and Harry grinned at seeing them bicker. "Hi guys," Ginny said.

"Oh hi Ginny," Hermione said, a little startled. "I didn't see you guys there."

Ron and Hermione sat in a chair by the fireplace. Harry looked at Ginny, and Ginny, seeming to read his mind, gave him a reassuring nod. "Guys, I need to tell you something," Harry began. Harry then told them about the prophecy. When he was done, Hermione had tears in her eyes and Ron sat quiet.

"So, how are we going to do this," Ron finally said.

Hermione looked at Ron disbelievingly.

"What do you mean Ron? This is on me, not you guys," Harry began.

"Oh no you don't Potter, we're you're best friends, and if you think for one second that you're doing this alone, you are sadly mistaken," Ron said.

"Who are you," Ginny and Hermione said together.

Ron ignored them and Harry looked grateful. "Thanks Ron," he said. They both got up and gave one another an awkward man hug.

"We'll figure this out Harry, and Ginny's idea is a good one, while I'm gone, I expect you to talk to every one of them and start getting your training together," Hermione said.

"While you're gone," Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I'm going home, remember? We still have a few days left of break, and my parents want to see me. I'm going to go finish packing," Hermione said leaving, with Ron at her heels.

"Something tells me they won't be packing," Ginny said, disturbed at the thought of her brother snogging her best friend.

* * *

Athena entered the church just as mass had let out. Kneeling at the alter; she turned to the man next to her.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up again," the priest said.

"Oh Thomas, you know I can't resist your charms," Athena said. "So," she whispered, "did you talk to him?"

"Alex? Of course I did," Thomas replied.

"And," Athena asked irritably. They moved down the row.

"Nothing. Eden left no clue as to what he might have been dong or conspiring with before he was killed."

"Damn! But Alex wasn't involved, right?"

Thomas lit another candle and shook the match so the flame went out. "Now, you know better than that. He may be the Sin Eater, but he isn't it willingly. The killing's still haven't stopped?"

"No, they're getting worse." Athena sighed.

"Well, I'll search the underworld circuit, see if I can come up with anything on how to stop this or find out how he did it. In the meantime you take of yourself, and that baby," Thomas lectured.

"Shouldn't you be lecturing me on the sins of having a child out of wedlock?"

"Not when it's in your circumstances. Plus, you know me; I'm not really that strict on those policies. My concerns are fighting evil, same as you," Thomas said. They locked eyes and she nodded, sensing his double meaning.

"I'd better go. Keep in touch." Athena made sure she was out of the view of the church before apparating back home.

* * *

Hermione was about ready to Floo back to Hogwarts when she heard her parents arguing, again. She had come home for the last few days to see her parents but had regretted it within the first hour. All they did was fight and last night at dinner they had announced to her that they were getting divorced. Apparently her mother had had enough of his long hours and had accused him of having an affair.

"Fuck this shit!" She yelled out and headed towards the kitchen to tell them off. She was so sick of their crap.

"John, this isn't right. Why should we stay together just because I'm pregnant," Eleanor Granger asked, exasperated. Her mum was pregnant? Hermione moved closer to the door.

"Because it's proper."

"But we hate each other most of the time, John. No matter how hard we try, love just isn't enough," she said.

"It can be."

"We wouldn't even be having this problem if you hadn't had an affair with that trollop secretary of yours," she spat. They launched into another argument.

Hermione moved away from the door. She heard a dish hit the wall and jumped back. So her father had had an affair, her mum was pregnant, and they were getting a divorce. Her life was so bloody wonderful. She blamed herself. They had started arguing after she had been accepted to Hogwarts. She started up the stairs.

"I think that Hermione has the right to now that she's adopted John!"

Hermione froze in her tracks. Her heart leapt into her throat and for a minute all she could hear was it beating. She was what? She turned and went back down the stairs.

"Not this again. You've been on this since she was accepted into that school. She doesn't need to know. It'll only hurt her, especially when she learns we knew what she was all along and kept it from her."

"But John, she has a right to know. She gets all kinds of hell for being what's that word a "mud blood"? At least this way she'd know--."

John Granger cut his wife off. "No, end of discussion; if she knew she'd go looking for her real parents. The last thing she needs is to find those lunatics. She was brought to us for a reason, to keep her safe. And that is what we are going to do. You love her as much as I do, we can't let her be in danger."

The conversation ended there and Hermione heard John moving towards the hall and quickly ran to her room to avoid being seen.

* * *

Kendall compared the DNA of the baby to the hair sample Athena had sent her. She looked up from her results.

"That's not good," she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Tonks are you done packing?" Athena yelled from the foyer. She had finally convinced the Ministry that the case was a dead end and got her and Tonks reassigned to Hogwarts.

"Done," Tonks said smiling as she heaved her suitcase into the hall.

Athena heard a thump.

"You hear that," Athena asked.

Tonks nodded. They pulled out there wands. Tonks slid up to the wall as Athena hid behind the door. The door creaked open. They raised their wands and were abut to send curses when they saw who it was. Athena dropped her wand in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone had returned the night before so the hall was buzzing with talk and chatter. Harry felt eyes watching him. He looked at his grandfather and smiled. He turned back to his food. The owls came in with the post. Hedwig dropped the "Daily Prophet" in front of Harry, nipped his finger and let him pet her before she took off. Harry became vaguely aware of the hall going silent and everyone watching him. Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"What is it," Harry asked. He looked down at the "Prophet" and his heart fell. He looked up at the staff table. They all looked confused as to what had happened.

Harry got up, and still feeling eyes on his back made his way to the back of the teacher's table. Snape looked down at his copy of the "Prophet."

"Harry dear, what is it," Minerva asked.

Harry looked at Snape.

"Severus," Dumbledore questioned.

"Headmaster, it may be best if-." Snape began.

"Out with it," Albus ordered.

Snape tossed the paper down on the table. Dumbledore got a look in his eye that made everyone realize why Voldemort feared him. Minerva let out a scream in horror and Harry had to catch her before she fainted. She began shaking like mad.

Harry didn't have to look. He knew what it said. Tonks and Athena were dead.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and to everyone's surprise Sir Nicholas came in followed by Bill with his arms around Athena's waist, both laughing about something, Remus and Tonks, and an older man who reminded Harry of a younger Dumbledore. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

Athena looked around before saying "Who died? And why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?"

Harry stood with an open mouth. Minerva fainted. Hermione got up and handed Athena the "Prophet." She read the first line, handed it to Tonks who read it, stared at it with an open mouth and then handed it to Hermione. Athena scoffed and said "this is some kind of a sick joke right?"

When no one said anything she sighed and stomped out of the Great Hall. Tonks followed while the guys looked at each other. Sir Nicholas floated to the teacher's table. Harry and Snape looked at one another and both left the hall after the girls once Harry handed his grandmum to Dumbledore.

* * *

"Would you all stop looking at me like that? I'm obviously not dead! Someone at the "Prophet" got their wires crossed or something," an irritable Athena cried out. Her mother grabbed her in a suffocating hug.

"Mum giroff I canf breaf," came Athena's muffled cry. Athena forced herself out of her mother's grip. "What were trying to do, suffocate me and the baby?" At hearing this her mother got all mushy and started fussing over her again. Athena whimpered and gave a pleading look that said "I give up."

The trio, Ginny, Snape, Tonks, Bill, Remus, Sir Nicholas, Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore (who was oddly humming to himself), Athena, and Minerva were all cramped into Dumbledore's office.

"Can we all please calm down?" Dumbledore ordered. They all shut up. "Athena dear, what happened?"

"I couldn't find anything to help the case and using my wit and charm convinced the Ministry to let us come back." She smiled.

Dumbledore raised his brow and gave her a suspicious look. "Wit and charm," he asked with a half smile.

"My wand, some blackmail, and a few threats didn't hurt either." She chuckled. "And then guess who showed up at my flat out of nowhere scaring me and Tonks half to death?" She turned to grab her uncle but found that he was missing.

"Where'd he go?" She asked the kids. They shook their heads.

"What do you mean you don't know? You just let an insane barkeep run off by himself?" Athena searched the room and found Aberforth under her daddy's desk apparently having a conversation with a spider about goats. She struggled to pull him out from beneath the desk. It was quite a humorous sight to those in the room. When she finally got him out she jumped to her feet and blew the hair out of her face.

"Got him," She said relieved.

He began walking off and she grabbed him by the arm, asking him where he was going.

"You interrupted my conversation and scared my friend away. Now I must go find him." Aberforth answered. He began walking around in circles. She looked apologetically to everyone before shrugging and letting him go about his business

Dumbledore chuckled and Athena gave him a look that said "you find this funny?"

"Aberforth, my dear brother how are you?" Albus walked over to his brother and they began chatting.

"Isn't he the bartender at the Hog's Head," Hermione asked.

"I knew he looked familiar," Harry said.

Athena twirled around.

"What were you lot doing at the Hog's Head? That's a nasty, dangerous place that you have no business being in! What were you thinking? You have been killed or worse, one of Voldemort's spies could have been there. You could have be kidnapped and kept captive in one of his dungeons just like Si--." She stopped herself. "That was a very foolish thing to do."

The door suddenly burst open. A harassed looking Moody and Kinsley strode in followed by an owl that dropped a letter in Athena's hands before flying put the window. Athena looked at the official looking envelope curiously before opening. She didn't see or hear Moody order the students out of the office. In fact she didn't even have time to register what Moody said and what the document said because they both hit her at the same time.

"What?" She yelled out.

"I said we arrested Nichols for being a Death Eater and for being the one to fake your deaths. Apparently he was in on a plot to kidnap the two of you," Moody grumbled.

Bill snuck up behind Athena. "What's that," he asked.

She looked up at him and whispered "paternity results."

"And?"

Athena didn't get a chance to answer Bill because she heard her father ask Snape what he had learned of Sirius.

"Dead," was all she heard before a vision hit her and she passed out from the pain.

Athena awoke, unaware of her surroundings. Her whole body felt like she had spent the night pissing away in some bar playing drinking games with Gred and Forge. After a few seconds her mind registered that she was in her father's office on what felt like a couch. He must have conjured one up, she thought. She couldn't remember how she had gotten there. All she remembered was Bill catching her as she fell to the ground. There was throbbing in her brain and she realized that she must have had another vision.

Vision…. Vision! She shot up off the couch and jumped to her feet before realizing that she was lightheaded. She nearly stumbled before Bill caught her around the waist.

"You should lie back down," Bill whispered softly.

"No, I'm fine. Really, I am."

She nodded as he gave her a questioning look and he slowly but reluctantly let her go. She looked around the room, everyone but Moody, who was standing near the window muttering what sounded like "constant vigilance", and her uncle who was currently talking to Fawkes's perch, were seated in chairs around the room. Her mother moved to get up but Athena shook her head and Minerva sat back down.

Looking Snape right in the eye Athena said, "Severus, what were you saying," while she held onto the arm of the couch for support.

"Black is dead," Snape replied. Remus cursed and joined Moody at the window.

"How," Athena began, "how did he die?"

"I'm not clear on the details but I saw his dead body myself."

Athena cocked her head to the side and looked at him with pure pity. She mustered her strength and walked over to where he was sitting. She kneeled down in front of him. She gave him a look that made guilt wash over him.

"Severus, what really happened? He isn't dead is he," Athena asked softly.

Snape couldn't meet her eyes and rose out of his chair quickly.

"He's the one who asked me to say it. It wasn't my idea. He doesn't want you to go rescuing him," Snape stammered.

Athena rose slowly, "why Severus? There's no way he, or any other sane person would want to be stuck locked up in there."

"No one ever said that Sirius was sane," Remus said turning to them. "How did you know he was lying?"

"His eyes; and his answer seemed forced. Also, I saw Sirius in my vision, being rescued, by us. And before that I saw him telling Severus to lie for him," Athena answered.

"What else did you see," Tonks asked.

"Voldemort telling Nichols how to kidnap us, make it look like we were dead, and get away with it," Athena answered. She smiled inwardly when no one flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name. "I also saw Voldie torturing you for information. Sorry about that Snape. It was kinda my fault."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I knew anything, but did you mention a baby earlier?" Snape inquired.

"Long story," she said. "In short: I'm going to give birth to the next generation of irritating redheads." Athena rolled her eyes and smiled when Bill looked offended.

"That's what he was going on about," Snape said.

"What do you mean," Bill asked.

"He wanted to know if she was pregnant. When I said no he tried to force it out of me. He thought I was lying. When he found out I was telling the truth he went off on that idiot Wood about how he had failed in his mission. If you ask me, Wood's up to something, I just can't a grip on what it is," Snape said.

"Nichols didn't tell him, did he," Bill asked.

"No," Athena said. "That meeting was their last and from what I could see it took place right before he assigned me back on the case. Severus, if Voldemort asks you again, tell him yes. Be sure that he knows it's Bill's child. And make sure that Wood is there when you tell him."

Snape nodded, sensing she was hiding something from the group. He would bet all the gold in Gringott's that Wood did something to her. He would be sure to pay him a little visit.

Everyone else looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. "Severus? Why--why doesn't Sirius want us to save him," Tonks asked.

"Because he wants to find his daughter," Snape answered.

"She's alive," Minerva asked.

Snape nodded. "So is Erika."

"Operation: Save Snuggles will go one as planned," Athena said. "I'll find his daughter before then. I wouldn't trust Erika if her life depended on it. Mother, what was her name again? Maybe she still has it."

Minerva thought for a moment and then looked up, a look of shock in her face.

"What is it," Athena asked.

"I can't believe I never saw it before. It may just be a coincidence, but I think I know who his daughter is."

* * *

Athena walked swiftly down the halls towards Gryffindor Tower. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the empty Transfiguration classroom.

"Bill," Athena hissed, "what?"

"What did Kendall say? The baby's Oliver's right?"

"Yes," Athena said, "thank God. I think I'd kill myself if it was--, you know I won't even say it."

"I know, so where are you headed," Bill asked.

"Gryffindor Tower; you know why."

"Yeah, I know. Promise me you'll come up to bed as soon as you're done," he said, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

Athena nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

* * *

"Ron, I'm really worried about her. She's not herself. She's quiet, and when she does talk it's rude and un-Hermione-like. She swears, she doesn't come down for meals. She hasn't gone to her classes and she won't even come down to talk to us," Harry said.

"I know Harry. It's killing me inside. We have to help her," Ron said, thoroughly depressed at the thought of something being wrong with Hermione.

Harry smiled.

"What?" Ron snapped.

"You love her," Harry observed.

"Of course I do you git! What made you finally realize that?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Does Hermione know," Harry asked.

"Of course she knows. She's bloody brilliant, she knows everything."

"But Ron, have you told her?"

Ron shifted his eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because Harry, I don't want to scare her off. I'm lucky enough that she's even dating me, I don't want to scare her off," Ron said.

Poor fool, Harry thought.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed, thoroughly irritated. Her mum had owled her this morning informing her that her and her father were going to "work things out". What a joke! She cursed to herself and got off her bed. She had better go down to the kitchens and get something to eat. On her way she could drop off her assignments to her teachers. They had been kind enough to let her miss classes on the promise that she would do all her work. She started down the stairs when she heard voices. The common room was empty except for her two favorite idiots. She crept down slowly, so she could slip out unnoticed but stopped when she heard Ron profess his love for her to Harry.

"Oh Ron," she whispered.

"That's it. I'm going up there!" Ron announced.

"Ron, you can't get up there."

"I don't care. I'll fly my broom up those stairs if I have to!"

Hermione came down the stairs.

"That won't be necessary. Hey guys."

"I'll leave you two alone," Harry said. He gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and walked up to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione laughed when Ron glared daggers at Harry and sat next to him on the couch. Ron pulled her into a big hug.

"Hermione what's wrong love? You haven't been yourself," Ron questioned.

Hermione tried to say that everything was fine, but she couldn't lie to him. She began sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. Ron held her even tighter and began stroking her hair while whispering reassurances to her.

"Oh Ron, it's horrible. My whole life's been a lie!"

"What happened?" She told him all about her parents and their marriage.

"And the worst part is they're not even my real parents Ron! What do I do now? I don't even know who I am?"

"I'll tell you who you are," Ron said. "You're Hermione Jane Granger, the smartest witch to ever live, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, and the love of my life."

"Oh Ron," she threw her arms around him and cried happy tears before kissing him soundly on the lips.

From the portrait hole Athena stood, frozen. So, it's true she thought. Funny, she never imagined the daughter of Sirius Black being that brilliant of a student.

* * *

Athena still stood at the doorway, unable to move. Her mother had been right. How did no one realize this before? They were fools to believe Erika's lies. She became lost in her thoughts and didn't notice someone creep up behind her.

"Dumbledore," a voice called.

Athena jumped up in surprise. She turned.

"Oh, it's only you Mr. Malfoy. Wait a tick, what are you doing in this part of the castle?" Athena used her wandless magic to force the portrait of the Fat Lady to close.

"Hmmph, why did you disturb me if you weren't even going to go inside?" The Fat Lady huffed and began speaking to the portrait next to her about the rudeness of _some_ people. Athena shook her head at the Fat Lady's portrait before looking back at Malfoy.

"I was looking for you. I um need to talk to you," Malfoy looked uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Oh great Athena thought, just what I need.

"Mr. Weasley, back to your common room, you too Miss Bl-Granger," Athena said. Damn! She needed to watch herself. "Go. I'll handle this, and if you please," Athena pulled a letter out of a pocket in her robe, "deliver this to Harry for me Ron. Thank you."

Ron glared at Malfoy before reluctantly heading for the portrait hole. Hermione didn't move an inch. Ron stopped and held out a hand for her, but she didn't take it.

"How did you know where the Gryffindor Common Room is Malfoy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"None of your business you filthy little mudbl--."

"Mr. Malfoy! If I hear that word come out of your mouth once more I'll have you kicked out of Hogwarts before you can say "Daddy". Do you understand?" Athena's voice boomed and it reminded the students of their aging Headmaster.

Malfoy gulped in fear and nodded his head.

"In fact, I'd like to know the answer to Miss Granger's question myself."

"Well, I had this thing with this Gryffindor girl for awhile. She had many Slytherin qualities or else I wouldn't have bothered with her, just so you know. But, I think you know the rest," Malfoy smirked arrogantly.

"That's absolutely disgusting! Who'd want to have sex with you? Now, I'll never be able to look another Gryffindor girl straight in the face again! Ugh!" Hermione stalked into the portrait hole, Ron close behind. The portrait closed with a bang. The Fat Lady huffed in disgust and left her portrait.

"Malfoy, my office, now," Athena said forcefully.

When they made it to her office she slammed the door, sat behind her desk, and curled her hands together.

"Draco, sixty points will be taken from your house for your behavior." She placed a hand up to stop his objections. "The way you conducted yourself was inappropriate and disrespectful towards myself and this school. You will also spend tonight in detention with Professor Snape," Malfoy smiled, "and Professor Trelawney." His face fell. "I will also send in Professor McGonagall to make sure you aren't slacking off. Now, what did you want to discuss Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy stared at her, mouth open, gaping like a fish.

"Malfoy, the gaping fish look doesn't suit you. Now talk, or get out. I have better things to do. Plus, if you waste my time, I'll get angry, and that really isn't good for my health right now. So, spit it out," Athena said, looking stern like her mother.

"Remember when I told you that in my family we're expected to be a certain way?"

"Oh, you mean complete and utter evil gits who follow Voldemort and do his bidding without question and never thinking for yourselves," Athena asked.

Malfoy was more than a little shocked by her bluntness and that she had used Voldemort's name. It took him a few seconds before he could get out a response. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, let's say someone doesn't want to follow that. Is it wrong to go against your family like that?"

Athena smiled inwardly. Bingo. Months of my influence is rubbing off and working. She picked up a few papers and looked them over casually, being nonchalant.

"Of course not," she said. She looked back up at him. "It shows strength and courage, and some malice," which you don't possess, she thought, "which is always good. Now, anything else?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, nothing. Thanks." Malfoy got up and reached the door. Just as he was about to leave Athena called out "Draco, if you find yourself in a situation where you're forced to join his ranks and don't want to, I'm here to help you get out."

"How can you know what I am and still--."

"Try to help? It's my job and because everyone in this world can be saved, Mr. Malfoy, even you. I suggest to start being nicer to others as a start. Refraining from calling others a "mudblood" works as well. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy. Shut the door on your way out."

Malfoy left and Athena twirled around in her chair.

"That's one gold star for me. Now, if only it will be that easy to get to him to actually go against Lucius. Oh well, I can't save them all. Sadly, he'll learn the hard way." She shook her head and left her office.

* * *

Harry continued to read and re-read his godmother's letter, again, for the twelfth time. She told him that he needed to accept that Sirius was gone, and that even if there was a chance that he was still out there, it was best to think of him to be gone and to get him back unexpectedly then to think he was alive and to be disappointed when he was wrong. She knew something, Harry mused, and he just didn't know what it was. Harry sighed and began to dread tomorrow's funeral service for Sirius. Why did it have to be so close to Christmas? Why couldn't they have done it sooner? Or later? Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to say goodbye or not.

"No, I'll never be able to truly say goodbye because it still doesn't feel like he's gone," Harry said to himself.

Harry heard the door creek open. He looked up to see Ginny in the doorway. He signaled for her to come in and she shut the door quietly before making her way to the windowsill, next to Harry. Ginny's eyes filled with tears looking at his sad face and he pulled her into an embrace. That evening they mourned Sirius together, crying, laughing, and telling stories they remembered of him.

* * *

"You know Bill, when you asked me to come to bed this isn't exactly what I had in mind, you know," Athena said, holding back a smile. She looked down at Bill whose head was resting on her belly, one hand rubbing her abdomen, and talking softly to the baby. He looked up for a brief moment.

"Do you mind? I'm busy."

Athena laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He had always had the least red hair out of all the Weasley's but tonight she noticed that it had slowly began to darken into an almost brown color. Pity, she loved redheads. She chuckled inwardly and continued to stroke his hair while gazing down at him.

"And remember to never eat anything that Uncle Fred and Uncle George give to you. If you have to, pass it on to one of your cousins if they make you take it."

"Bill," Athena exclaimed while giving him a stern look.

"What," He asked innocently. "I can't help it if my brother's are persistent in their antics."

Athena rolled her eyes and began reading her favorite American novel, "Gone with the Wind", by Margaret Mitchell, while Bill continued giving the unborn baby warnings of their family.

Athena got so wrapped up in her thoughts while comparing herself to Scarlett O'Hara that she didn't notice Bill had fallen asleep until she heard his familiar slow, steady breathing. She looked down at him and a smile tugged at her lips before she shook her head and put her book back on the bedside table. She continued to study his face while one hand caressed it as she looked down at him lovingly. She sensed a presence and looked up as Severus knocked and entered the room at her approval.

Athena put a finger to her lips and pointed at Bill to motion Snape to keep his voice down. "What can I help you with Severus," Athena asked softly and smiled when he glared at her for calling him Severus instead of Snape.

He held out an envelope. "This came for you. For some odd reason the owl delivering it came into my office and would not leave me alone until I delivered it, as if I was some common delivery boy or something." She got irritated with him and snatched the envelope from his hand. She read the front and then looked up at him.

"It's from Kendall," she snapped. Snape's face softened.

"You still keep in contact with her then," He asked.

"She was my one of my good friends, you know? But I've only been in contact recently. She must have instructed her owl to go to you. I can't imagine why." Athena opened the envelope to find two letters, one addressed to her and one to Snape. Athena smirked as she handed him his letter. "Well, I guess we know why now."

"What," Snape asked as she continued grinning.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

Snape opened his mouth to make a reply but was cut off when Bill began talking in his sleep.

"Now Uncle Percy is a great prat, you stay away from him. He'll try to make you think the whole family is evil, especially your mum. They never got off those two. He claims she's an evil trollop who'll overthrow the Ministry. Pay him no mind; the family's already disowned him once. We'll do it again. And Harry and Ron, they'll only get you into trouble. Lead you into dangerous trips into the Forbidden Forest and such. Ask Hermione, they're a bad influence, and she would be the one to know. Actually, the only person you're allowed around is Hermione, she may be insane but at least she is a good influence. Will teach you how to make study timetables and such." They both looked at him, oddly, Snape more than Athena, before Bill just began muttering incoherent babble, much to Snape's annoyance and to Athena's amusement.

Athena looked at Snape apologetically after a moment of stifling her laughter. "Sorry about him, he's not all there, if you know what I mean." She pointed towards her temple. "Thanks for brining me this Severus. It's greatly appreciated. And um can I ask a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," Snape replied. "You do seem to ask for a lot of those lately."

She glared at him. "Like I haven't saved your ass in the past, Severus," she scolded. "Please, tell Snuffles that she's here. I've found her and she's safe. Tell him--Tell him she's in good hands." She smiled. "That Harry and Ron will watch over her. Ron more than Harry I suspect."

Realization dawned on Snape's face, "so, Granger?"

Athena nodded. "Who would've thunk it? Not me that's for sure. Actually, give him this as well." She handed him an envelope.

They both stood/sat in silence for a moment. "Well, I'd better head back to the dungeons. I believe you assigned Mr. Malfoy detention with me and Sybill tonight. Care to tell me what that's about?"

Athena smirked, inwardly laughing at her own little inside joke with the Twins about Malfoy. "Nope," she replied.

Snape looked at her oddly for a moment before shaking the thought out of his mind. "All right, goodnight then."

"Goodnight Severus."

"How many times have I asked you to call me Snape?"

"Many times Professor," Athena replied cheekily.

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because it's fun to irritate people," Athena said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Especially Slytherins, stupid, evil, inbred gits," she added. "No offense and not that I take sides or anything. Why do you ask?"

"Never mind," Snape said while shaking his head. He felt a migraine coming on. An affect she's had on him many times during their conversations. "Goodnight then."

As Snape was about to leave the room, Athena stopped him.

"By the way Severus, you know that no one is ever going to find out what happened from me, right?"

Snape nodded his head. "And, I thank you for that," he said before exiting the room.

She looked down at the piece of parchment in her hand; unsure of whether or not to open it. "I should wait for Bill to read this," she whispered to herself. I can think about it tomorrow, she reasoned. But tomorrow was an awful long time to wait. She pondered for another minute before she decided to read it. She slowly began to break the seal.

"What are you doing," a voice asked. Startled, Athena let out a yelp of surprise and the letter fell from her hands to the floor.

"Bill, you big prat," she yelled while smacking him with a pillow. "Don't scare me like that. My blood pressure's high enough without you sending it soaring." She glared at him for a moment before reaching over to grab the letter. Realizing it had fallen too far, she moved to lean over the bed but Bill stopped her.

"What are you doing," Bill asked.

"Kendall sent me a letter and I'd like to read it," Athena said irritably.

Bill got up, grabbed the letter, and handed it to her. "There you go," he said while rejoining her on the bed. "Next time ask me to get it. You should stay in bed, in one spot."

"I'm not an invalid Bill! I'm pregnant. There is a difference between the two you know. You need to learn how to differentiate between the two."

"But still, I'd feel better if--"

"If you waited on me hand and foot and if I stayed in bed all day like a newborn?" Athena finished.

"Something like that," Bill replied, not sensing the problem.

She rolled her eyes at him and ripped open the letter and gave a sigh of relief when she read it.

"What," Bill asked.

"The results have been properly changed to show you as the father. I was afraid she wouldn't get away with it," Athena said.

"Good," Bill said.

"Yes, it is," Athena glanced at the clock. "Oh, it's time for dinner, we should head down there," Athena said, getting up and throwing on a cloak.

"Is it really?" Bill said happily, his face lighting up like a child's on Christmas morning at the mention of food.

Athena rolled her eyes. "I'll never understand a Weasley's obsession with food."

* * *

"I will never understand a Weasley Boys' obsession with food," Hermione said disgustedly as she watched Ron pile food into his mouth. She cringed as food fell out of his mouth and onto his plate. She used her napkin to wipe the offending food off of his face.

"Thanks," Ron said as he looked up at her for a brief second through a mouth full of food before continuing to mutilate the food on his plate.

Hermione pushed her plate away, her appetite gone. She wished Harry and Ginny had shown up to dinner, instead of leaving her alone with Ronald the Barbarian.

"Well, lookie here Fred, it seems that our dear brother's love had finally tired of him. Sad really, the look of disgust on her face as she looks at him."

"I agree George; poor Ronald."

Hermione spun around and glared at the twins who had appeared behind her.

"If looks could kill," Fred began.

"Then we'd be dead," George finished.

"You know what I think George?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Our dear little Hermione has realized that one day she will have to shag our dearest brother. A realization that seems to horrify her," Fred said as Hermione scowled at them. "See the look on her face? I'm telling you, if he acts like that at the dinner table one can only imagine how he'd be in the bedroom."

"A sickening, but seemingly true theory Fred," George said.

"Maybe," Hermione spat, "I've realized that the two of you are total and complete utter prats and I've decided that it's time I do something about it." She whipped her wand out, pointing it at Fred, then George, then leaving it somewhere in-between the middle of the two of them.

Ron sat stunned by her actions. "Hermione, love, maybe you should put the wand down, mum is quiet fond of them, not that I know why actually come to think of it. Dad seems to like them. Not to mention Ginny would be furious."

Hermione continued looking at the two of them murderously.

"He's right you know," Fred quipped fearfully.

"Yes, best if you put that thing away Hermione," George added.

"Could poke someone's eye out with that thing you could," Fred said.

"Hermione," Ron asked.

Hermione slowly put her wand down much to the twins' relief. She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "The looks on your faces," she laughed out while Ron looked at her like she had gone mad. The twins simply pretended to wipe tears from their eyes.

"So proud-" Fred began.

"They've learned so much," George added.

"Not many can pull one over on us," they said together.

"That was brilliant Hermione." Ron piped.

"Well, that's what they deserve for making fun of you." She gave him an odd look before pointing towards her face. "You've got something, just there."

Ron reached his hand up to his face and through a mouth full of food asked "What?" when one of the twins muttered "pig" under their breath.

Hermione caught something in the corner of her eye and looked to the Great Hall entrance. Seeing nothing she turned back. "That's odd," she thought, "I could have sworn I just saw--." She shook her head and forgot the whole thing, finishing what she could of her dinner.


	10. Remembrances

Disclaimer: I own copies of the books and movies but that is all. Anything you recognize is not mine and anything that you do not was formed by my sick and twisted mind.

Author's Note: Well the revision has been completed and this is A BRAND NEW CHAPTER. Finally, I can go on with this story. Also, the last chapter did have a lot of new, never before seen content, which I suggest reading. Anyways, thanks to everyone who has been reading the story thus far and all those who have reviewed. You guys keep me going to finish this fic.

Also, sorry for the wait for this chapter, you can take away a gold star from me for that, but Writer's Block sucks and it has overcome me. But, on the bright side I have finally found a new Beta, Charlie, so everyone give him a round of applause as he is helping me to move this along. I have started the next chapter so it shouldn't be long until it's up too.

The italics in this chapter represent what a person sees while they are using Occlumency on another person.

Chapter 10: Remembrances

"Bill, hurry up you slowpoke," Athena said while she dragged Bill past the entrance of the Great Hall.

"But the entrance is that way," he pointed.

Athena stopped for a moment, much to Bill's relief, and walked back to the doors of the Great Hall. "Good, she must have realized we passed it," he thought.

Athena poked her head in, looked in for a moment before shaking her head, and then began walking back in her original direction.

"Where are we going," Bill whined. Athena said nothing but continued on. Finally, they reached the portrait of the fruit bowl. She tickled the pear which opened the portrait hole that lead into the kitchens.

"Well, at least there's food down here," Bill muttered.

They were both greeted by Dobby. "Hello Dobby's Mistress and her Wheezy, Dobby is so happy to sees you are here to see him," he said, smiling.

"Hello Dobby," Athena said.

"What can Dobby get his mistress?"

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble Dobby, I've been craving a Shepard's Pie with hmm, vanilla ice cream and butterscotch on the top of the pie," she said.

"Is Mistress sure," Dobby asked. She nodded and without another word he went to fulfill her odd request.

Bill stared at her oddly. Had she gone mad? "Sweetheart," Bill started.

"Huh, oh Bill, I forgot, would you like anything," she asked. Bill said nothing as Dobby approached with the disgusting looking concoction.

"Uh, actually, I'm not hungry at the moment," he replied.

* * *

The next day, all of Sirius' loved ones gathered on the grounds of Hogwarts, dressed in black, prepared to say goodbye to their dear friend. Well, most of them were. The ones who knew the truth were having a hard time keeping up the act. They were plagued by guilt, wishing they could tell Harry he was alive, and tell Hermione who her father was. They knew however, that until he was rescued, they couldn't risk anyone knowing.

Remus glanced at Harry, who seemed surprisingly calm. Dumbledore motioned for him to begin the ceremony. Remus approached the podium. "Dear friends, we have gathered here today to remember and mourn the loss of the life of a great man."

* * *

After the ceremony Severus Snape apparated to Voldemort's headquarters and made his way down towards the dungeons. He hoped he could get into Black's cell without anyone asking any questions. To his relief, the guard on duty was Goyle, he made his way into the cell, no questions asked. As the door clicked shut behind him, he placed a silencing charm on the room. Sirius made his way out of the shadows.

"It took you long enough to get here, Snape," Sirius muttered.

"Yes, well Black, I was forced to attend a memorial service in your honor," Snape spat.

"So, they bought your story then," Sirius observed.

"Actually," Snape started, "they didn't."

"Damn it, Severus," Sirius yelled and began pacing.

"Would you let me finish, you ingrate," Snape said. "They didn't buy it, but they found her and are rescuing you as planned."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "They found her," he asked in a barely audible whisper. "But how, even I don't know where she is, or who she is."

"The two McGonagall's put their heads together and figured it out. They weren't too sure about it until they overheard her telling someone she had just found out she had been adopted. They're pretty damn sure, Black."

"Is she safe," Sirius asked.

"She's safe in the castle. I believe Potter and Weasley will keep a good eye on her, if they don't lead her into an adventure and get her killed," Snape said.

"Hermione," Sirius whispered. But how, he thought to himself. "They have the same eyes," he whispered.

"Yes, as shocked as I am that someone as smart as Granger could come from you, it seems to be the general consensus," Snape said. He pulled out the envelope from Athena and handed it to Black. Sirius opened the envelope to find a small picture taken at the Black Manor last summer of himself and the trio. Harry and Ron sat on the outside of Hermione and himself. How had he never seen she was his? He quickly opened the letter.

"Sirius,

I'm sure by now Severus has informed you of what I have discovered. I'm sorry we never saw it before Sirius, and I'm sorry the both of you have lost so much time with one another. I promise that we will get you out of there and the two of you can finally get to really know each other.

Sirius, I have to be sure that I'm right about this. All I need is a few strands of your hair and in a day or so we can be sure. Sirius, once again I am so sorry.

Love,

Athena"

Sirius crumbled the letter in frustration. He didn't need a blood test to tell him, he knew that she was his daughter. He had felt a connection to her but had ignored it. He should never have believed that she was dead. If he hadn't, he would have found her sooner. He was so stupid! He angrily ripped out some strands of hair and handed them over to Severus who placed them in a vial.

"Black?"

"Just go, Snape, get me the results as soon as you can, and for God's sake, tell them to get me the hell out of here," he said angrily.

Snape left him and Sirius angrily punched the wall, causing his knuckles to bleed. He then fell to the ground, and for the first time since Lily and James' deaths, he cried.

* * *

It was December nineteenth and the castle was in frenzy. Students were quickly packing, wanting to get home, and teachers were trying to grade all their papers before the end of the day. The members of the Order were hurrying to try and get all the last minute details of their rescue mission. Tomorrow they would strike.

"All right, now, we will need two of you to stay here and keep an eye on the children, take them into the village, whatever, just keep them occupied. In the event that Harry realizes what we are up to, we have to keep them here, and they cannot get involved. So, Tonks, you and I will stay here," Athena said.

Tonks began to protest. "Tonks, we are of no use to the rescue mission, you know that," Athena said. She had just begun showing, and Tonks was already in her second trimester.

"I know," Tonks muttered. "I just--."

"I know, Tonks," Athena whispered.

"All right, we will all meet here at eleven hundred hours, tomorrow morning, you are dismissed," Athena told the group. She felt two strong arms wrap around her and she leaned back into Bill. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," Bill said. "You know, this mission will be extremely dangerous," Bill whispered huskily.

"Hmm, I had no idea," Athena said. "I thought you were all going to Disneyland to ride the Matterhorn."

He chose to ignore her last comment, especially since he didn't know what a Disneyland or Matterhorn were. "I may not make it back," he teased.

"It would be a shame," she teased back. "So, what are you getting at, Weasley?"

"Let's shag like bunnies," he said.

"Bill!"

"What, I mean it," he said. She chuckled and playfully slapped his arm before letting him lead her off.

* * *

"Remus, we have five days until the wedding, and everything is still wrong!"

"Sweetie, it will be fine."

Tonks glared at Remus. "The flowers are the wrong color, the caterer got the menu wrong, it's going to be a mess," she cried. Remus took her in his arms and tried to calm her down.

"It will all be perfect, I promise you," he said. "You're just nervous because of Sirius. But I promise, our wedding will be perfect, and Sirius will be there to tease us the whole time."

"He will, won't he?"

Remus nodded and Tonks smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

"They're up to something," Harry brooded.

"What do you mean, Harry," Hermione asked.

"The late night meetings, the whispers, making sure that none of us left the castle for Christmas, they're up to something," Harry said.

"I think he's right, 'Mione," Ginny said.

"But guys, we were all staying here anyways, Hermione refuses to go home, and we have to be here for the wedding. Plus, the meetings could just be them talking about capturing Death Eaters or something," Ron said, eating a chocolate frog.

"It's something else," Harry said. "Guys, I have to tell you something," he said quickly. "I think Sirius is alive."

"What," they all asked at the same time.

"Harry," Hermione said sadly, "he's gone."

"No, he's not. I saw him in my vision, he's alive," Harry insisted. "And when I tried talking to my godmother about it, she danced around the subject. Guys, what if they know he's alive and are planning to save him or something?"

"Harry, I hate to say this, but if he is alive and they are planning on rescuing him, then we should leave it to them and stay out of it. The last time we tried to save Sirius--, we have to leave it alone, Harry," Hermione said.

Ginny softly placed her hand over Harry's. "Harry, she's right. It's not up to us."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"Hey, I have an idea," Ron said. "How about tomorrow we get someone to take us into Hogsmeade and the four of us get Tonks and Professor Lupin a really good wedding gift?"

Hermione looked approvingly at Ron. Harry said nothing and nodded, retreating to his dorm room. Hermione gave Ginny a nod before Ginny got up and followed him up the stairs.

"Poor Harry," Hermione said. "He's turning delusional, Ron. I mean we all saw him die, right?"

"Hermione, we don't know what the veil does, Harry could be right," Ron said, wrapping his arms around Hermione protectively. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

"Harry," Ginny asked as she quietly entered the sixth year boy's dorm.

"Yeah," he replied. She spotted him sitting on the windowsill, absent mindedly stroking Hedwig's feathers. She made her way over to him and sat down, petting Hedwig's beak.

"Harry, talk to me," she said.

"Why won't anyone believe me on this, I know I'm right. He's alive, Gin. I can feel it."

"Harry, I believe you, but Hermione is right, we can't go off saving him, we don't even know where he is. Plus, Harry, if you are wrong, could you deal with losing him all over again? You're getting your hopes up Harry. I hate to say this, but you have to leave it alone. I mean, you said you talked to Athena about it, right? I know her, she will check it out, and if he's alive, she'll be the one to find out and find him. She's just as stubborn as you are Potter, she'll concoct some plan to get him back," Ginny said.

"I guess you're right," Harry mumbled. Ginny glared at him. "Okay, you are right," he said. Harry smiled to himself. "She would go and try rescue him wouldn't she?"

"Yeah she would Harry, don't worry, if he is alive, they'll get him," she said, taking his hand in hers.

Harry nodded and gripped her hand.

* * *

"How did you find this out," Voldemort asked.

"I've been wooing one of their members, she mentioned that Dumbledore's daughter would be taking Potter into the village while the rest of them are up to something else," Krum replied.

"What's this thing they're up to?"

"That, my Lord, I could not get from her," Krum said.

"That's not good enough, Crucio," Voldemort yelled, enjoying watching Krum in a heap on the ground, screaming in pain. "Tomorrow, we will abduct them both, you are dismissed," he said to his small group he had assembled of his most trustworthy Death Eaters.

* * *

"Bill, I'm not gonna break, you know," Athena whispered as she lay in bed with Bill.

"I know, I'm just afraid that well, you know," he started.

"Bill, I'm in control of my psyche enough to know that you're not him," she whispered. "You could never be like him."

Bill shook his head and she smiled at him before playfully hitting him with a pillow. "Oh, you did not just start," Bill said.

She hit him again and they proceeded to have a pillow fight. Athena suddenly stopped and put a hand over her abdomen.

"What," Bill asked, concerned.

"Bill," she said excitedly while grabbing his hand and placing it where hers had previously been, "there, feel that? Selene's kicking," she said happily.

"She is," he whispered. "Wait, Selene? Did you name her without me?"

"No, but I guess I just did without realizing it," she said awkwardly. "It is perfect for her, and I mean, my sister would be happy with it," she added in a whisper. "I could name her Scarlett, but we could only guess how she'd turn out," she joked.

"Then Selene it is," Bill said. "Did you hear that, little one," he said to her stomach. "We have a name for you," he said happily.

"I see you're finally over the fact that she's not a boy," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, there are a little too many males in our family anyway. Plus, either way, she'll be perfect," Bill said.

"I know she will; because she's mine," Athena said smiling before hitting him once again with a pillow, resuming the pillow fight.

* * *

Sirius paced his cell. One more day, he thought. He was getting restless, if only he knew what was going on. He hoped that Voldemort didn't find out what the Order was up to, because if he did, he would not only find out about Severus' betrayal, but then without Severus' help, they wouldn't know that he knew. And if he did know, then they could be walking into a trap. He cursed loudly and began pacing again.

* * *

"Is everyone ready," Remus asked. The small group of Order members (Moody, Kinsley, Bill, Charlie, Hestia Jones, and Snape) nodded.

"All right," Remus said. "Severus will be waiting in the cell; we will then attack the guards and anyone else in the dungeons, once we make it up the stairs, with Sirius, apparate out of there as soon as we can. I will Portkey him out of there, as I doubt he'll have the strength to apparate. Be in places in fifteen minutes, dismissed," Remus said.

"You would have been an amazing Auror," Tonks said, coming out of the shadows.

"Yes, well, unfortunately there are not many job opportunities for a werewolf," Remus said sadly.

"I know," Tonks said. "I also know that you'll be an even better father, my husband-to-be," she said. She kissed him, knowing it may be the last time she would get to do so. She pulled away and whispered, "Go and get him back, but make sure you come back to me."

* * *

"Bill, you better bring everyone back here alive, got it?" Athena said.

"Oh, so it's all up to me then?" he said.

She thought for a moment and replied, "Yes, it is." She smiled.

"I see. So, if anyone dies?"

"I'll kill you," she joked, putting on a serious face. She then pulled something out of her robe pocket and placed it into his hand. Bill looked down and saw a sonogram of the baby.

"Is this new," he asked.

"Yeah, I snuck out this morning and got another one. I want you to remember why you have to come back alive," she said. Bill nodded his head and placed the sonogram in his own robe pocket. They both stood in place, unsure of what to say.

"Oh just tell each other how you feel already," Charlie called out, exasperated. He was sick and tired of those two, neither one could throw their pride away and say those three little words. In twenty-one years and having a child you would think one of them would get it through their thick skulls.

When they both gave him the "I'm going to kill you, Charlie" look, he sighed and shook his head. "You'll regret it one day," he muttered before leaving to join the others in the Entrance Hall.

"He's right," Bill said.

"Yeah I know," Athena said stubbornly.

Bill looked at her for a moment. "Wow, you really are afraid of commitment and marriage, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," she whispered.

"But why," Bill asked. She had both parents, a great life, he couldn't understand why.

"Because of my parents," she whispered. She saw the confused look on his face and took a seat, gesturing for him to join her before continuing. "I must have been fifteen years old, it was summer, and I was giving my father hell about not bringing Harry where he belongs and trying to convince him to take him away from those muggles. He explained the whole blood sacrifice thing. Then, out of nowhere, he tells me that he and my mother wouldn't be around forever and that their days were numbered. I had to learn to become the head of this family, for Harry's sake. And it hit me that he was right. They're both getting up their in age, and with the knowledge that Voldemort was still out there I knew I would lose them. And me, being stubborn like I am, told him he wasn't allowed to die. That he had to keep the promise he made to me when I was born, to be around long enough to walk me down the aisle." She looked at Bill, who still didn't seem to get it. "If I never get married Bill, he can't walk me down the aisle, and until he does, he has to stay alive."

Bill shook his head. "You can't play God, and you know that doesn't count for anything."

"I know, but it's all I have to go on Bill, I'm not ready to lose my parents, and I don't know that I ever will. I can't get married, if I do, it's like giving up, saying, "go ahead Albus, die now". I know I sound neurotic, but it makes sense to me," she said.

He took her hand and kissed it, "then it makes sense to me too," he whispered. She sighed, happy that he was willing to put up with her insanity. She quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him. They stayed like that until it was time for him to leave.

* * *

"Are they still being idiots," Tonks asked Charlie.

"Yup," he replied.

"Uh, when you get back, Sirius, myself, and you are going to have to knock some sense into them," Tonks muttered.

"Don't worry, we will."

* * *

Severus Snape made his way down towards the holding cells.

"Oy, Snape," he heard Malfoy call out. Damn it, he thought to himself, he didn't have time for this shit.

"What is it, Lucius?" Severus replied.

"Severus, old boy," Lucius said patting him on the back. "The master says if you're not in his chambers within the next two minutes he's going to kill you."

Severus shrugged Lucius off of him and made his way towards Voldemort's quarters. He threw the hood of his cloak over his head before entering. He unwillingly knelt at Voldemort's throne.

"You summoned me, master," Snape said. He had a feeling he knew what this about and was suddenly grateful he and Athena had come up with a way to trick Voldemort if he attempted to use Occlumency to get into his mind again. They had acted out certain things for him to see and Severus put them together into a single memory that he would allow Voldemort to access. He hoped it would work.

"Tell me servant, have you managed to get anything out of the girl," Voldemort hissed.

Severus took a deep breath, "Yes, I have, master."

"Good," Voldemort hissed before breaking his way into Severus' mind.

_Severus was in room with Bill, Athena, Albus, Aberforth, Minerva, Remus, Kinsley, and Moody._

_"Did I hear you mention a baby earlier," Severus asked._

_"Oh," Athena blushed. "Well, Severus, Bill and I are having a baby."_

_The memory shifted to a few minutes later._

_"I think he's alive," Athena said._

_"He was," Severus said coolly._

_"Was?"_

_Severus then detailed Black's murder._

Severus could feel Voldemort leave his mind. Did he buy what he saw?

"The father of the child," Voldemort asked, looking over towards Wood, whose presence Severus hadn't noticed before.

"William Weasley, the minister's son," Severus said.

Voldemort seemed to be giving Wood a death glare while Oliver looked sick to his stomach.

"It can't be," Wood whispered.

Severus pulled out a folder from his robes. He handed them over to Voldemort. The plan was working.

"Master, I managed to break into St. Mungo's and retrieve a copy of her medical file. As you can see she had a paternity test done, it is his child," Severus said while glancing towards Oliver Wood. The pieces were finally coming together and he knew exactly what had happened. Voldemort threw the folder at Wood and began telling him off for being an imbecile.

"Weren't even man enough to get her pregnant, were you?" Severus goaded.

"Shut it," Wood said.

"You want to hear something funny? She remembers what you did to her, but she didn't get the paternity test to see if you were the father, see she knew you weren't man enough, she was afraid our Master here had you place his goods for him. No one seems to think you're man enough, and I guess you're not. You're not worthy to be at his side," Severus said. Hell, he wasn't worthy to be at the side of a dog.

Oliver gripped onto his wand.

"Enough," Voldemort hissed. "Severus, you are dismissed, for now, and Wood, you idiot, he's right. Crucio," he muttered. Severus took a moment before he left to enjoy the stupid git getting a small piece of what he deserved.

* * *

Oliver Wood lay in heap on the ground in front of Voldemort's throne. His entire body ached from the number of Crustaceous Curses Voldemort had cursed him with. His mind was reeling and he was seething. That bitch, he thought to himself. She was going to pay for this. He loved her all this time and she was screwing Weasley of all people.

He didn't realize it but he was beginning to slowly truly turn to the dark side. At first this had been a half-assed plan to somehow be a hero and get her back. Now all he wanted was her dead.

Wood slowly and painfully brought himself up to look at his Master.

"My Lord," Wood said, kneeling before Voldemort. "I beg of you, let me kill the girl and get her off your hands," he pleaded.

Voldemort considered it for a moment. Wood was an idiot, he knew that now. Could he get the job done? Well, he could try.

"Do it," Voldemort hissed.


	11. Choices

Disclaimer: I own Athena and she is all mine. You can't take her from me! (Men in white coats struggle to drag Jenn away) Anything you recognize is all JK Rowling's.

Author's Note: I was going to have the last chapter and this one be one long chapter, but I decided to split it up. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to Charlie for all her effort. And I am sad to say that this story is no longer canon, but I will continue it and its sequel anyway. (I am happy to see that my three favorite ships are now canon)

Italics are memories, vision, or the reading of someone's mind.

Chapter 11: Choices

Athena had the kids gathered in the Great Hall, ready for their day in Hogsmeade. They were waiting on Tonks and had started a game of Exploding Snap to pass the time. The cards had just burst into flame as Tonks entered the Great Hall.

"Tonks, are you feeling alright," Hermione asked, concerned.

Athena looked in Tonks' direction. Tonks looked like hell. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked a little green.

"Nymph," Athena asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little woozy," Tonks said before her knees gave out from under her. Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit anything.

Within a few minutes they had her in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey told them that Tonks' body was responding to too much stress and lack of sleep. She ordered her to stay in the Hospital Wing and sleep for a few days and so she could monitor her and the baby. Athena wanted to stay with her but Tonks insisted that they go on ahead. The second they left, the sleeping drought Madam Pomfrey had given her began to take effect and she was out like a light.

* * *

"What's that," Ginny asked Athena, glancing towards a rather long piece of parchment Athena had been studying the whole way down to the gates.

"Oh, just my Christmas list," Athena said.

Harry glanced over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "You have a 'naughty' list?"

"Yes I do, Potter," she replied.

"Why am I on it?"

"For your information, the people on my naughty list always get the better presents," Athena said.

"Do I even want to know why Bill is on there twice? Or what one has to do to get on that list," Harry asked.

"No you don't, but I will let you know that I put you on there just so you could have more presents," she said, playfully pinching his cheeks.

"Athena, stop that," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Oh, but my wittle Harry Warry is growing so fast," she said pinching his cheeks again. Harry tried to fight her off as the others tried to hide their grins.

They finally reached town and were about to split up when all around them they heard loud "pops".

* * *

"Wormtail, bring the girl and Wood in here, I want to be sure he doesn't screw this up," Voldemort said. Wormtail nodded and quickly left the room. Voldemort smiled evilly. Things were starting to go his way.

* * *

Snape let out red sparks into the air before re-entering Voldemort's Headquarters. That would alert the Order that he was on his way to the dungeons. They had exactly twenty minutes before they were to strike.

* * *

Athena and the kids had put up one hell of a fight but the twenty Death Eaters that had surrounded them had overpowered them and taken them hostage. They were being forced down towards Voldemort's Dungeons. They were harshly thrown into one of the cells. Athena cursed as she realized she wasn't able to unlock the door with her wand. She turned to the kids who were all looking to her as if she was to fix this.

"I'm sorry guys," she whispered.

She heard a movement in the shadows and drew her wand. She motioned for the kids to get behind her. As the figure came out of the shadows she dropped her wand in surprise.

"What in the hell," Harry whispered.

"Hey kiddo," the figure said.

* * *

Severus was on his way to the dungeons but one thing was eating away at him. He decided to make a small detour.

"Lucius," Severus said to blonde man who was currently enjoying a drink in one of the rooms used for interrogations.

Five minutes later Severus exited the room feeling sick. As soon as he got Black out of here he had to find Athena, hoping it wasn't too late for her to abort that damn baby.

* * *

Oliver Wood entered Voldemort's chambers followed closely by a witch he had never seen before. She was very pretty, mid to late thirties, long raven hair, and had piercing brown eyes.

"Ah," Voldemort said rising and taking her hand as she kneeled before him. "My dear, it is so good to see you. I trust your last mission was successful."

"Yes my Lord, we now have more than three hundred new followers who have sworn to serve you, my lord," the woman replied.

"Very good, Ericka, I knew I could count on you. I have a new task for you," Voldemort said.

"Anything, my lord."

"This idiot here," he motioned towards Wood, "make sure he kills that blood traitor spawn of Dumbledore. If he fails, you have the honor of killing her and him."

"It would be a pleasure my lord, that girl and her family have shamed mine for too long. But, my lord," she asked, "what do I do with that half-breed nephew of mine?"

"Ah, my dear Miss Potter, you leave him to me," Voldemort hissed.

* * *

"Sirius," Athena asked.

Before he could answer he was thrown back as Harry engulfed him in a hug that could rival that of Molly Weasley.

"I knew you were alive," Harry said. "They wouldn't listen but I knew you were, Sirius."

"It's okay, kiddo," he said, returning the embrace.

Athena wiped the tears from her eyes. Even though she knew he was alive, seeing him was almost surreal. "Sirius," she said again before throwing her arms around him.

"Well, if it isn't my savior," Sirius chuckled. "First you help me break out of Azkaban and now this. I'll have to repay the favor one day."

"You what," Harry and Hermione asked together.

Athena smacked Sirius in the chest.

"You were never supposed to mention that, Sirius," she scolded, knowing full well she herself could be thrown in Azkaban right along with him if anyone ever found out.

"They won't tell," he said. He looked down at her stomach. "Who in the hell knocked you up," he asked.

"I'll tell you all about it once we get out of here," Athena replied.

It was then that Sirius finally caught sight of Hermione. Hermione started to become uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Sirius, what is it," Hermione asked.

He continued to gaze upon his daughter as if he had never seen her before. He suddenly embraced her and held her as if he was holding on for dear life. Hermione, a little weirded out, reluctantly returned his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"For what," Hermione asked.

They could hear a commotion outside.

"What is that," Ron asked.

"It must be Severus," Athena said, hopeful. "Don't worry kids; the Order will be here any minute."

* * *

Snape made his way down into the dungeons. Seeing only Rookwood and Goyle he immediately threw a stunner to both before they could see him. Goyle hit one of the tables, sending everything on it flying. Damn, he thought to himself. He quickly bound them and threw them into one of the empty cells. He took the keys to Sirius' cell and made his way inside.

"What in the hell are all of you doing here," Snape asked upon seeing Harry and the others.

"What do you think happened?" Athena said irritably.

"Where's Miss Tonks," Snape said.

"Madam Pomfrey put her on bed rest, we left her behind," Athena said.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," Sirius began.

"You can't have that baby," Snape said quickly.

"What? Severus, you're insane," Athena said.

He grabbed her by the arms. "The child, is it really Bill's," he asked.

"Severus," she said warningly.

"I knew it, that's why you can't give birth to it. Listen to me, why do you think Voldemort sent Wood to do that to you? He has a plan."

"Of course he does," Athena said.

"What is going on," Ginny demanded.

Harry's scar began burning. He clutched it and tried to fight the pain.

"Harry," Ron asked.

"He's here," Harry said.

* * *

Remus looked over to Bill and nodded. They both sent out blue sparks. They made their way towards Voldemort's Headquarters.

"Remember," Remus said to them. "Take out as many of those bastards as you can."

* * *

Ericka Potter-Black made her way down to the dungeons followed by Wood and Krum. Voldemort, Nott, and Crabbe weren't far behind. This was going to be a massacre.

* * *

"Tell me what, Sirius," Hermione asked.

"We don't have time for this," Athena said loudly. Everyone was talking at the same time and she couldn't think. She racked her mind for a way to get them out of here.

"Severus, we need a Portkey, the kids can't apparate out of here," she said.

"If he knows what were up to he most likely has already put shields up to prevent us from doing either," Severus replied.

"Well, well, would you look at this," a female voice said from the doorway. "Severus, I did think you were better than this, I mean aiding filth, really?"

Sirius looked up to see his wife as she glided into the cell. He pushed Hermione behind him. Ginny continued to hold Harry whose scar was burning even more intensely. Ron made his way towards Hermione, but Athena held him back. She shook her head at him and motioned for him to go help his sister.

"Oh, if it isn't you," Ericka said to Sirius.

"Go to hell, wife," Sirius spat.

"Oh," Ericka smiled. She noticed Hermione behind Sirius. "And who have we here?" She began making her way towards the pair. Hermione felt a poke in her back. She looked down and saw Athena handing her a wand. Athena discreetly nodded her head in Sirius' direction. Hermione took the wand and slid it into the hand Sirius had been using to hold her back.

Before Ericka could get any closer, Sirius had the wand out, pointing it at her heart. "You stay the hell away from her, Ericka," he said.

What, Ericka began to think, before she realized. "Ah, daughter," she said. "I should have known you'd find her. I really should have killed her, but I hoped that she would one day join our side, from the looks of it, I might just have to kill you both now."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny all looked at one another, thinking the same thing, "what the hell was going on?"

Hermione was confused. What were they going on about? The wheels in her head began to turn.

_"I think that Hermione has the right to know that she's adopted, John!" _

_"No, end of discussion; if she knew she'd go looking for her real parents. The last thing she needs is to find those lunatics. She was brought to us for a reason, to keep her safe."_

"_Mr. Weasley, back to your common room, you too Miss Bl-Granger."_

Athena knew; she had almost called her Miss Black that day. Could Sirius be her father? "Yes," a little voice told her. That's what my parents were talking about, she thought. Her mother was a lunatic, that she could see, and Sirius must have been in Azkaban by the time they got her. "That's why they never told me," she whispered. But wait, she thought, if Sirius went to prison on Halloween of '87, then I was two years old. "Yes," the voice told her, "think hard, you'll be able to remember that far back." Hermione began to rack her brain and started to remember things, many of which were upsetting.

"Don't you have an evil lord's bed to be in? Or did he finally get sick of you?" Sirius gripped the wand, tempted to just kill her.

"Now Sirius, love," she said sarcastically, "should the child really witness this? I mean, it could damage her," she said.

"Question: Did James drop you on your head as child, or did you just come out stupid?" Athena continued to stare Ericka down.

"Ah, blood-traitor, as much as I would love to kill you, someone else has been given that assignment. Wood, get it over with," Ericka said.

"Everte Statum," Athena said, sending Wood flying backwards. She smiled. "He'll be out for awhile, got anything else?"

Krum made his way towards her but Ericka held him back. She began to make her way towards Athena. Suddenly a very angry Hermione jumped out from behind her father and pointed her wand right on her mother's chest where her heart should have been.

"Hermione," Ron asked.

"She was going to really kill me," Hermione said hysterically.

Sirius continued to point the wand at his so-called wife. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

"Ericka didn't fake Hermione's death so she could give her away, someone did it for her," Athena realized, aloud.

Hermione wasn't paying attention. All her thoughts were on how much she hated the woman in front of her. The trio looked on, all afraid of her at that moment.

"She was going to kill both of us, but then," Hermione searched her memory, "my grandmother, our grandmother, me and Harry's, she overheard her and, ugh, Malfoy. The night Harry's parents died, that's when she was going to kill us, but grandmother got to me before she did. She was going to tell you," Hermione said, looking at her father, "but then you were sent to Azkaban. Uncle James was dead and she knew she wouldn't last long. The Potter's were all basically gone and the Blacks couldn't be trusted. She decided it was best to get me away from our world, so I could be safe. The Grangers, they were family friends of the Evans', Lily's family. That's how I ended up with my parents." Hermione was shaking by the time she was done. Sirius lowered his wand and took the shaking girl into his arms. Before Ericka could make a move Athena's wand was in her neck with Severus' wand in her back. She looked to Krum for help, but he was in a similar position with Ron and Harry.

"Going somewhere," Athena asked.

"Shh, it's okay," Sirius whispered.

"My own mother was going to kill me," Hermione whispered.

"I know."

Hermione looked up at him. "Kill her."

"What?"

"I want you to kill her," Hermione said.

"Hermione," Ron started.

"Oh shut up, Ron," Hermione scolded. "She's a lunatic. If she's kept alive, all she'll do is keep on killing people. This way, she can't hurt anyone ever again."

"I can't do that Hermione," Sirius said.

"You can't still be in love her," Hermione said, disgusted.

"No, but I can go back to Azkaban," Sirius said.

"Not if it's in self-defense," Hermione said. "Think about it, she goes for me, you know she'll kill me, you have less than a moment to act, and the only way to keep her from killing me is to kill her."

"How would I explain the wand?"

"Aurors are required to carry an extra wand in their holster, the one you have now. When we were brought here, I gave it to you so you could help us escape," Athena said, catching onto Hermione's plan.

Harry, still pointing his wand at Krum, focused his attention on Hermione.

"No! Hermione, think about it. Even though she's crazy, she's still your mother. As confused as I am right now, that piece of information seems to be evident. Could you live with yourself, knowing that you were the reason that your father killed your mother?"

"Harry, I think I'd kill her anyway," Sirius said.

Sirius let go of Hermione and grabbed his wife. He ripped her wand out of her hand and tossed it across the room. He held her tightly, his wand to her chest.

"Want something, Sirius," she asked.

"Yes, a divorce," he replied.

She laughed. "You know, your temper was the one thing I actually liked about you."

Sirius pointed the wand harder into her chest. "Shut the fuck up," he spat.

"Oh Sirius, you're actually kind of turning me on, you should have been more like this when we were first married, maybe I wouldn't have left you," she said.

"I think you just wanted to sleep your way through the Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"Oh honey, I did that long before I married you. Nott, Lucius, even Severus over there," she smiled towards him.

"Severus!" Athena said. "I thought you better than that. Sleeping with a murdering, raving lunatic?"

"I didn't know she was crazy back then and I was trying to get back at Potter," he said.

Sirius glared at him. "Hey, you weren't dating her then, or else I wouldn't have touched her."

"Oh enough," Hermione said. She pointed her wand at Ericka. "I guess I'll have to do it myself, since all the rest of you just want to do is relive your life stories."

"Hermione, don't do it," Harry said.

"I disagree with Potter, I say, do it," a familiar voice said.

"Voldemort," Ginny whispered.

* * *

Fred ran into the Great Hall, out of breath. "Dumbledore," he called out. Dumbledore, who had been speaking to a fourth-year Hufflepuff student, excused himself and made his way towards Fred.

"They've been kidnapped," Fred said.

"Who," Dumbledore asked.

"Athena and the kids; I went into Hogsmeade and they weren't there. Madame Rosmerta said that Death Eaters had attacked a group of people earlier that day. The aurors are on it, but they'll never find them."

"Fred, get as many Order members as you can together, I'll talk to the aurors, and we're going to get them back."

* * *

"Does anyone else find it strange that we haven't run into any Death Eaters since we've been here," Charlie asked.

"I would knock on wood if I were you," Bill muttered.

"Charlie's right, it seems odd," Remus said.

They turned a corner and were met with a group of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy.

"Going somewhere," he asked.

Charlie glanced behind him and noticed another group of Death Eaters approaching their squad from the back. Before he knew it, all of them were throwing curses and a full out duel had ensued.

* * *

A large group consisting of Order members and Aurors made their way quickly up to the castle. Dumbledore followed behind them shouting orders. They made their way into the castle and within ten minutes found themselves in the middle of the battle that had begun in the hallway between the Death Eaters and Order members. The aurors and a few Order members joined in while Dumbledore and a select few split up into groups to try and find Athena and the others.

* * *

"My, my, you must be very foolish girl, saying my name. And Ericka my dear, the three of you seem to be in quite the predicament," Voldemort said, seeing a knocked out Wood and her and Krum's positions.

"My lord," Ericka said through gritted teeth. Sirius had tightened his grip on her and it was becoming quite painful.

"Severus," Voldemort spat. Voldemort quickly made his way into his mind.

_"Explain yourself, servant," Voldemort sent to Severus' mind._

_"My lord, I have to keep up my cover, Dumbledore still believes I am on his side."_

_"Very well."_

Severus could feel Voldemort leave his mind and was grateful. He really hated it when the bastard did that.

"Crucio," Voldemort said, his wand pointing at Severus. Athena made a move for him but Krum took hold of her. Soon Nott had a hold of Ginny and Crabbe had a hold of Ron.

Voldemort finally let the curse off of Severus, leaving him passed out from the pain.

"As I said before Ms. Granger, or is it Black? No matter. As I was saying, kill her," Voldemort said.

"Hermione, if you do it, you'll be no better than he is," Harry said.

Hermione knew Harry was right and lowered her wand. Suddenly two more Death Eaters entered the room. One of them took hold of Hermione, and the other tried to get Ericka out of Sirius' grasp. Sirius stunned the man but Ericka managed to get out of his grip. The two began throwing curses at one another.

Harry and Voldemort were left, in the middle of the room, facing one another. Harry couldn't help but wonder if this would be the final battle between the two.

* * *

Bill threw himself onto the floor, missing the killing curse. He looked behind him and saw that instead the curse had hit Narcissa Malfoy. That's no tragedy, he thought to himself. By this time, most of the Death Eaters had been captured, killed, or had fled. The Aurors rounded up the last of them.

Suddenly someone appeared next to him from under an invisibility cloak. "Kendall," Bill asked. She was holding a camera.

"Hi Bill," she said. She tossed the camera to Moody.

"Did you get it," Moody asked.

"I think I got one of them all," she replied. "I know for a fact I got Pettigrew."

"Good girl," he said. "The rest of you," he called out, "we have hostages to find, let's go."

Bill made his way towards the dungeons, Kendall and Kinsley behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here," Bill asked the former Ravenclaw.

"I owled Severus a few weeks back and asked him to talk to Dumbledore about me secretly joining the Order. He agreed, and my assignment was to come with you on your rescue mission, but instead of helping you, to get pictures of the Death Eaters, so we could have proof of who has joined his ranks."

Kinsley chuckled. "Good girl, you should have been an Auror."

"No, I find medicine to be my true calling."

Bill stopped when they approached two sets of stairs. "Which ones lead to the dungeons," he asked.

"I don't know," Kinsley said. "We should split up."

They heard footsteps and turned to see Fred coming towards them.

"Fred, you come with me," Kinsley said. Fred nodded and made his way down on set of stairs with Kinsley. Kendall and Bill took the other set.

* * *

"So, we meet again, Potter," Voldemort hissed.

"I guess so," Harry said.

Harry raised his wand, knowing it was his only chance. "Expelliarmus," Harry heard someone call from behind him before his wand flew out of his hand and across the room. Harry looked back to see Nott smirking.

Voldemort pointed his wand towards Harry. "I've got you now, Potter," Voldemort hissed. Harry looked around hopelessly. His wand had flown across the room, he was defenseless.

Athena looked upon the scene full of dread. She quickly searched her mind for a way to overpower her captor. She had it! Krum had weak knee. But, which one? She had no time, and without thinking, kicked her heel against his right leg. He let go of her and doubled over. Using this to her advantage, she used her arm to hit him over the back. He hit the ground with a thud and she then kicked him, hard, just out of spite.

"Harry, no," Ginny whispered through tears, still fighting to get away from Nott's tight grip on her.

Voldemort raised his wand, and his words echoed through the chamber. "Avada Kedavra."


	12. Reprecussions

Disclaimer: I own nada.

Author's note: Once again italics are for memories, flashbacks, mind reading, etc.

Chapter 12: Repercussions

The silence that followed was sickening. Ron stood stunned. Hermione felt a huge lump in her throat, though the tears didn't come. Ginny stood, in silence. Sirius had taken his eyes away from Ericka and she now had him pinned down, wand to his neck, and a smile on her face. Oliver had groggily woken from the powerful stunner he had received and watched on, not letting anyone know he was awake. They could hear voices coming from a distance. It was Dumbledore.

"You three, get Black, let's get out of here," Voldemort said before he quickly disapperated. Nott, Krum, and Crabbe all threw their captives aside and all took a hold of Sirius. In a flash the three men, Sirius, and Ericka were gone.

"Harry," Ginny cried out before rushing to his side. She quickly took him in her arms.

Harry sat there, numb. Athena had jumped in front of him. She had taken the curse for him. That meant she was… Harry pulled himself away from Ginny and made it to Athena's side.

Hermione quickly looked around for Sirius, but he was gone. "No," she whispered. She then realized that Athena was dead, and forgetting about her father for a moment made her way towards Harry. Ron took her by the arm and held her back.

"Leave him," he said. Hermione nodded before she let Ron embrace her. Within a few moments she was sobbing and even Ron had to wipe tears out of his eyes.

Harry took Athena's hand in his and stared at her body, unable to move or think. Tears began to come out of his eyes.

Severus managed to finally get himself up. He could hear the Order members and managed to find the strength to call out to them.

"We're in here," he called.

Dumbledore then made his way into the doorway but stopped when he saw his daughter. Bill, who was right behind him, knocked into the old man when he abruptly stopped. He made his way around Dumbledore to see what the old man was looking at. Harry looked up, tears in his eyes.

"She took the curse for me. She sacrificed herself for me." Harry began shaking uncontrollably and Ginny took hold of him to calm him down. Bill couldn't believe what he was seeing and quickly made his way to her side. He looked for any sign of a pulse, but couldn't find one.

"No," he whispered. He took her limp body in his arms and began crying.

"Albus, did you-" Remus stopped in his tracks. When he saw the kids his first thoughts were of Tonks. "Where's Tonks?"

Ron looked up at his old professor. "Madam Pomfrey put her on bed rest, she wasn't with us." Ron looked down for a moment before glancing up at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, Professor Snape said something about Athena's baby not really being Bill's. What was he talking about?"

Remembering the baby, Bill moved a hand over her abdomen and cried harder.

Dumbledore took his eyes from his daughter and glanced at Snape.

"Professor, I was trying to tell her--, Professor, Voldemort sent that idiot Wood to rape her so he could get her pregnant. Somehow Voldemort found a way so that the child would poison her when it was born, killing her. Albus, he planned on kidnapping it and making it his heir."

"When did you find this out," Bill said angrily.

"A few minutes before I came down here."

"That's why she asked me to alter the paternity test?" Kendall made her way into the room. Upon seeing her friend she gasped and put a hand over her mouth.

"Bill, you knew," Charlie asked from behind her.

Bill nodded and laid Athena's head in his lap. "Yeah, she didn't remember what he did to her until the night she found out she was pregnant. We prayed it was mine, but when we found out it wasn't, we knew we had to do something so he would never find out. That's when we asked Kendall for her help. No one was ever supposed to know, well except for the few that already did."

"I can't believe she's gone," Charlie whispered.

Severus noticed Wood who was laying just a few feet from Athena's lifeless form. "Headmaster," he said. Before Dumbledore could order Charlie and Severus to take Wood hostage Bill flew towards Wood and punched him. He looked ready to kill him. Bill held him down, thinking of how he was going to kill him.

"You bastard," he spat.

Oliver just laughed. "What Weasley, upset because she was carrying my child?"

Bill wrapped his hands around Oliver's neck and began to choke him. "Only because you raped her you sick son-of-a-bitch!"

"Bill, don't," Ginny screamed.

"She's right," Harry said. "Let me kill him." He lunged towards Wood but Ginny and Ron forced him back.

"Bill, he's not worth it," Charlie said.

"No, he's not, but he deserves it."

Remus and Charlie lunged at Bill and attempted to get Wood out of his grasp. Bill then felt a hand reach for his leg. He gasped and released Wood. Severus joined Remus and Charlie in securing Wood so they could take him to the Ministry.

Bill looked down and a pair of hazel eyes met his.

"Bill?"

Bill quickly threw his arms around her.

"Harry," Ginny gasped.

"How," Bill asked.

"I don't know," Athena replied. Bill held her tighter and she winced in pain.

"What's wrong," Bill asked.

Kendall looked down at her friend.

"Um, Bill," Kendall said. "Her water broke, she's in labor."

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged worried glances. Kendall suddenly turned into doctor mode.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Kendall said.

"The Infirmary at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Severus, you help me with her. Bill, Charlie, and Remus, get these kids the hell out of here. Professor, I'll need you to inform Madam Pomfrey that she's coming," Kendall ordered.

Dumbledore apparated with a "pop" as Remus and Charlie tried to calm the kids down and convince them that it was okay to go. Hermione was being stubborn and Remus tried to calm her down by placing a hand on her arm. She quickly pulled it away.

"Don't touch me," she screamed.

"Hermione," he started.

"Godfathers are supposed to protect their godchildren. Best friends aren't supposed to desert each other. You were supposed to be his best friend Remus, and you left him to rot away in that cell for twelve years! You didn't even check to make sure I was really dead. If you had," Hermione started crying. "She's going to kill him, I know it."

Remus stared at her. "He told you?"

"You knew?"

"Just recently," he tried to get hold of her but she pulled away. "Hermione, he wanted to be the one to tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't change the past."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the holding cell.

During Remus and Hermione's interaction, Kendall was having her own problems with Bill. "Bill, don't just sit there!"

"Kendall, I need to stay with her," Bill argued.

"I'll be fine," Athena said through clenched teeth as she had a contraction.

"But what about what Snape said," he began.

"_She'll_ be fine," Snape said, a bit too morbidly for Bill's liking.

"Bill, I need to get these kids out of here, and Severus is the only person I know and trust to transport her safely with me. You can't help her if you're just sitting there."

Athena gave Bill a reassuring nod. He kissed her forehead and he reluctantly went to help the others. Severus made his way to help Kendall. Their eyes met for a moment, and they exchanged knowing, sad looks. They both knew what happened. She didn't deserve this.

"How did I survive," Athena asked.

"The curse must have missed you,' Kendall said, avoiding Athena's eyes.

"No, it didn't," Athena said forcefully. "It hit me square in the chest."

"We'll discuss this later, let's get you out of here," Snape said.

* * *

Snape and Kendall appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts, along with Athena. Snape carried the young witch in his arms while Kendall had a hold of her wrist. They were met by a white faced Minerva and Poppy. Poppy conjured a stretcher and rushed Athena to the Infirmary.

"Poppy, I think she passed out," Snape said hurriedly.

Kendall turned white. She rushed to Athena and began to feel around her head.

"Severus, when Voldemort hit her with the killing curse, did she hit her head when she hit the ground," Kendall asked.

"When she what?" the two older women exclaimed.

"She survived? But how?" Minerva whispered.

Snape ignored Minerva. "I think she did."

"Madam Pomfrey, Kendall said. "She had large bump on the side of her head. She may have a concussion. We need to keep her awake or she could go into a coma."

They had reached the doors by this time and Madam Pomfrey spent the rest of the way to the Infirmary trying to keep Athena conscious. Once they reached the Infirmary Madam Pomfrey shooed everyone but Kendall out of the wing.

"But Madam Pomfrey, I need to be here for her," Bill protested.

"Not now, it's too risky. We need to try and stop the labor, I'll send for you as soon as I'm able to have you in here. All of you go, no one but the father will be allowed in here and I'm not letting him in here either," Madam Pomfrey ordered before slamming the doors to the Infirmary shut.

Bill stood outside the door, dumbstruck.

"Bill!" Bill jumped at the sound of his name and turned to find a teary-faced Minerva. She instantly clutched the front of his robes.

"Did she really get hit with the killing curse?" She screamed. Bill nodded. "By Voldemort?"

"Yes," Harry said quietly. Minerva, who seemed to have just realized his presence, let go of Bill and took Harry into a suffocating hug. "Harry dear, are you all right?"

Harry shook his head. "Grandmum, Voldemort had me, he would have killed me. As he sent the curse, she knocked me out of the way and took the curse herself," Harry stopped, his voice breaking.

"The curse hit her square in the chest, Professor," Ginny finished for him.

"But how did she," Minerva began.

"We don't know," Hermione said. "Professor," she said, "will the Order go after them again? What I mean, is will they try to rescue him again?"

"They will try, but it will take time, a few months at the least," Minerva responded.

"Months!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

"But he'll never make it that long. That crazy whore of a mother of mine will kill him the first chance she gets."

"Miss Granger," Minerva began.

"Don't call me that," Hermione said angrily.

"'Mione," Ron said worriedly. He couldn't believe she was yelling at a professor.

"What," she said testily. "It's not my name, is it? So why should I go by it? From now on I go by Black. And I'm going to make sure his name is cleared," she added.

"But, it has been," Bill said. Hermione turned to glare at him. "After the Department of Mysteries, the Ministry realized they were wrong."

"Why didn't they bother to formally announce it," Harry said, as angry as Hermione. Bill shrugged and Hermione let out a frustrated scream before stalking off. Ron excused himself before chasing after her.

"Weasley," Snape said as he approached with Dumbledore. The old wizard looked so worn that he was beginning to look his age. His eyes were dark, like someone who had suffered a great loss. Minerva threw herself into her husband's arms and began sobbing.

"Which one," Bill and Ginny asked, together. Snape rolled his eyes and motioned for Bill to follow him. The two made their way towards the Great Hall.

Ginny turned back to Harry and took his hands in hers. Harry quickly let go of her hands and pulled her into a hug. "How did she survive," Harry muttered into her hair. He thought for a moment and a realization hit him. He let go of Ginny and looked at his Great Grandfather. Albus and Harry's eyes met for a moment, and as if Albus could read Harry's mind, he nodded back at him sadly.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. He felt guilt wash over him and fell back against the wall, crying in shock. How many people had to die because of him?

Ginny had no idea what was going on and simply held Harry.

"Albus, what…"

"Not now my dear, not now."

* * *

"'Dora," Remus called into the dark bedroom. Tonks shot up in the bed.

"Remus?" He approached the bed and she flung her arms around him. "You made it," she said happily. Tonks then searched behind him. "Where's Sirius?" Remus sat her down and told her everything.

"I have to go down there," Tonks said.

"No, you're on bed rest."

"But Remus, she my best friend," Tonks yelled.

"I know sweetheart, but they're not even letting Bill in to see her. Look, I'll go downstairs and wait for news. Promise me you'll stay put," Remus said gently.

Tonks nodded. Remus kissed her forehead and left before she realized that she had forgotten to tell him they were having a boy.

* * *

"Keep her awake damn it," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

Kendall fought the urge to make a snide remark back, and instead continued talking to Athena to keep her awake.

Athena suddenly shot up in the bed, fully awake. "Where's Bill?"

"He'll be here," Kendall said.

Madam Pomfrey called Kendall over to her. "I can't stop the labor, dear; she's too far into it. If only I had got her sooner."

"But the poison," Kendall argued.

"The poison no longer has an effect," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"If we're wrong, she dies. How can we be sure?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "We can't."

* * *

Hermione fell out of the fire and cursed as she picked herself up off the floor. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She wiped the angry tears that were threatening to come out from her eyes and stalked into the kitchen. A minute later Ron came out of the fire as well.

* * *

Hermione threw open the door to the kitchen.

"Honey," Eleanor asked, surprised to see her daughter.

"How come you never told me," Hermione whispered angrily.

John got up from his chair and made his way towards her.

"Don't," Hermione said.

"Honey, what's wrong," John asked.

Tears formed in her eyes as her shoulders slumped over and she let herself fall to the ground. She began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hermione," Ron said as he ran into the room. He saw her on the ground and made his way to her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Ron, what's going on?" Eleanor demanded.

Hermione looked up. "How could you never tell me you weren't my biological parents?"

"Oh God," John muttered.

"Honey, how did you find out?" Eleanor said.

"From you," Hermione said before chuckling at the irony. "I heard the two of you arguing and you said it. Why didn't you just tell me yourselves?"

"Hermione, you have to understand your real parents," John began.

"I know," Hermione said. Her parents gaped at her. "And, I also know that you're wrong about them. Well, not my mum, she's psycho. That's all I'm saying on her."

"Yes, and you're father's a serial killer. Hermione, can you blame us for not telling you," John asked.

"Don't talk about things in which you know nothing about," Hermione said forcefully. "He was innocent. He didn't fight to get a fair trial because he thought he had lost everything. Do you know that they told him she killed me? Do you? He spent twelve years in Azkaban for someone else's crime. Then, for two years, his daughter was right in front of his eyes and he didn't even know it. You know, up until today, we thought he was dead. Now he probably is."

"Hermione, it's not your fault," Ron said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes it is. I should have seen it sooner, at least have seen that the veil didn't kill him. Oh Ron, what if there was some way I could have stopped her?"

"By what, killing her? Hermione, that's not you."

Hermione looked up at her parents who were now next to one another. Hermione picked herself up off the floor. Ron tried to help her but she shook her head. Hermione made her way to her parents and to their surprise threw her arms around them.

"I love you," she breathed.

"We love you too sweetheart," Eleanor said.

Hermione pulled away. "I want you to know that that's never going to change. No matter how it happened, you two loved me and raised me for the past fifteen years. If my father lives and he comes back, I'm going to have a relationship with him, whether it hurts you or not. But, you guys will always be my parents and I will never stop loving you."

John took his daughter into an embrace. "Sweetheart, we'll always love you too. And we wouldn't be upset if you and your father had a relationship. And I'm sorry that you were taken away from him for nothing."

"Well, everything happens for a reason," Hermione muttered.

"Yes it does, sweetheart," Eleanor said before joining in on the hug. The three of them stayed that way for a good while before Hermione and Ron decided to head back to the school.

* * *

"Shh Minerva, she'll be fine," Albus whispered into his wife's hair. "She's just like you, she can survive anything."

Minerva whispered something that sounded like "Albus, you overestimate me". He shook his head and continued holding her.

Harry looked up at his grandparents and couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness. He hoped he and Ginny would be that way one day; Old and happy. Harry pulled away from Ginny and made his way to his grandmother. Before he had a chance to hug her she pulled him into the embrace she was currently in with Albus and held onto the both of them for dear life.

* * *

"You're lying," Bill muttered as he grabbed onto the nearest table for support.

"I wish I was," Severus said.

"So, this poison will really kill her?"

"If she gives birth, yes," Severus said.

"But, Malfoy could be lying. I mean when you first said it in the dungeon, I didn't believe you; I'm having a hard time believing you now."

"Bill, do you want to wait and see if I'm right? If Madam Pomfrey can stop the labor, she has to get an abortion. If she doesn't, she'll die."

"But," Bill began, "what if you're wrong?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out if I'm right or not, do you want to test it?" Snape said irritably.

"I-I'll talk to her," Bill said, hating himself.

"Good."

* * *

"She needs to start pushing," Poppy yelled.

"We have to get Bill," Kendall said.

"We don't have time. Kendall, go hold her hand," Poppy yelled back.

Kendall reluctantly did as she was told. She grabbed onto Athena's hand. Athena looked like she was barely conscious. Well, she probably is, Kendall thought.

"Athena, you have to push, okay," Kendall said gently.

Athena shook her head. "No, not without Bill."

"Sweetie, this baby's coming, now. If you don't push, I'll have to cut you open and pull the baby out. Do you want to traumatize her like that?" Athena shook her head and Kendall sighed.

"Okay, ready? Now, push," Poppy ordered. Kendall held back a scream of pain as Athena gripped her hand. She pushed as hard as she could and screamed.

"God damn it, is it supposed to hurt this much!" Athena screamed.

"I can see the head, you're going to have to push again," Poppy said.

"No, I can't," Athena said.

"Just think, three more pushes, and your baby will be here," Kendall said.

"Okay," Athena muttered.

"Push," Poppy ordered.

Poppy suddenly looked like she was going to vomit.

Kendall was about to ask what was wrong but Madam Pomfrey shook her head as if to tell her to keep her mouth shut. Poppy ordered Athena to push again.

"I'm going to fucking kill someone for this," Athena screamed.

"Okay, one more push," Poppy said weakly.

Athena pushed and fell back onto the bed.

Kendall looked at the bundle in Poppy's arms and nearly fainted.

Athena lay back and suddenly freaked out. Why wasn't she hearing crying? Babies always cried when they were born. Athena tried to sit up but Kendall pushed her down.

"Don't look," she said.

"What? Why?" Athena pushed Kendall's hand away and looked to Madam Pomfrey. "Oh my God," Athena whispered. She began sobbing and threw herself into Kendall's arms.

* * *

Outside the Infirmary they could all hear screams.

"Is she having the baby now," Ginny asked.

"What's going on," Bill demanded as he and Severus approached.

The screaming suddenly stopped.

"She had the baby," Ginny said.

"Oh no," Severus whispered.

"Why didn't anyone get me?" Bill demanded. He made his way to knock down the doors when a tear filled Kendall exited the Infirmary.

"Kendall," Severus asked.

She threw herself into him and began crying.

"Is she dead," Bill whispered.

Kendall cried harder and nodded furiously.


	13. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and if you think I do, you need to put the bong down.

Author's note: Well, here goes another chapter. Thanks to Valerie (my new Beta and one of my good friends) who puts up with my insanity. She really is a God-send. I also think by now you all know what the italics in this story mean. In case you don't, they are for memories, flashbacks, mind reading, etc. And the big secret between Bill, Athena, and Charlie (the one that happened "years ago") will be revealed in this chapter. This also has to be the longest chapter ever, so bear with it. I'm sorry for the delay in uploading, but my beta disappeared on me and I had to find a new one. I have also been having what I am now calling "writer's regret" which is where I write five pages then delete it. It's really rather annoying.

Also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed, you guys keep me sitting at this desk, finishing this fic.

Oh, and there's sex in this chapter. It's all in the flashback (italics) so if you want to avoid reading it, you can skip over it.

Chapter 13: Misunderstandings

Harry stiffened and tried to speak but couldn't.

A man, whom none of them recognized, and Dr. Parker rushed by them and entered the Infirmary, Bill went to follow, but Kendall stopped him, "No, don't do it to yourself. Trust me; you don't want to see it."

"But," Bill started, his face pale.

"Trust me," she said.

A few minutes later Poppy emerged from the Infirmary.

"Poppy, is my baby really dead," Minerva said, looking as though she might just die then and there if the answer was "yes".

"No," Poppy and Kendall answered together.

"But you just said," Harry said angrily.

"I didn't mean Athena," Kendall whispered, holding onto Severus even tighter.

"I'm sorry, but no one can see her. Right now she's in critical condition. We think the shock caused her to have a stroke. I'll call on you all as soon as I have something." With that, Poppy reentered the Infirmary.

Bill slowly backed away from everybody, a dark look in his eyes. If Athena wasn't dead, then that meant the baby was, and it scared him that he was just a bit relieved.

"Kendall," Severus whispered, a dark look in his eyes, "I hate to ask you this, but was it alive when it was born?"

Kendall pulled away from Severus and gave him a questioning look before answering. "It was stillborn, Severus."

Bill covered his eyes and decided he couldn't be around everyone. He walked off towards the direction of his quarters. Ginny looked from her brother to Harry, trying to decide which one she should comfort.

"Go Gin," Harry whispered.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"He needs you, I'll be fine."

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a quick kiss before taking off after Bill.

"Professor," Harry asked Snape. "Why would it matter if the baby was born alive or not?"

"Because Potter, if it had been, your godmother would be dead within a few hours."

"Albus," Minerva said suddenly. "Does that mean the killing curse…" she began.

"Yes, I think so my dear," Albus answered.

"But, why wouldn't it kill the both of them," Harry asked.

The adults all looked as though they had no clue.

"Right," Harry whispered. "I think I'm going to go find Tonks and Remus, they should know."

"Harry, um Madam Pomfrey informed me that she needed to see Tonks anyway, so if she were to happen to come by the Infirmary, and oh, just happened to comfort her friend at the same time, she wouldn't be lectured for being out of bed," Kendall said quietly.

"Who," Harry began.

"Oh sorry, Harry, I'm Kendall Turner," Kendall said while detaching herself from Severus. "I am one of your godmother's old school friends." She reached her hand out, and Harry shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you; she can go on for hours about you. I just wish the circumstances had been different."

"Me too," Harry said. "Well, I'll be right back; I don't think Tonks and Remus will need much convincing to come down here." Harry turned his back on them and made his way towards the staircases.

"You need to rest," Severus said, eyeing Kendall.

"I'm fine," Kendall said. "Even though I've been kicked out of the Infirmary, I'd like to stick it out here in case she wakes up."

"Yes, well, that may be awhile, and your hand looks like it could be broken. You're coming with me. I'll mend it somehow, then you're going to sleep," Severus ordered.

"You know, you can't boss me around anymore, _Professor_," Kendall said, a bit angry at him for treating her like a child. The nerve of that man!

"Miss Turner, I think Professor Snape is right. In fact, I think the both of you need to rest, as does everyone else who were involved in today's mission. We'll stay here, and if anything changes, we'll send Harry to alert everyone," Albus said.

Kendall inwardly sighed. She couldn't argue with Dumbledore, could she? She reluctantly followed the stupid git in front of her towards the dungeons.

-------------------------------------

"I hate you," Kendall muttered as she entered Severus' private quarters.

"I know you do," he replied, shutting the door behind him. "Come here, I need to heal that hand of yours." As he grasped her hand she glared at him. He muttered a few incantations and her hand was as good as new.

"What happened," he asked.

"I held her hand while she was in labor," Kendall whispered as she sat on the end of his bed.

"Right," he whispered, regretting asking the question.

"No one deserves to outlive their child," she whispered.

"Especially not her," he replied, sitting next to Kendall.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Severus, what happened to us? And before you start about how you're too old for me and too dangerous for me, I want to know the truth," Kendall said forcefully.

"I am too old for you. I was your professor for Merlin's sake," he replied angrily.

"So?"

"Have you forgotten I'm a spy? If Voldemort ever found out about you, he'd kill you," Severus said.

"Do you know who you sound like," Kendall asked. When Severus didn't respond, she answered for him. "Remus. Don't look at me like that. That's the exact same crap he tried giving Tonks, and it didn't work."

"It should have; the beast is going to kill her one of these days," Severus snarled.

"Can't give up the grudge can you?" Kendall said, seething. He was so insufferable.

"I didn't mean it like that," Severus said, getting up. He rubbed his temple; she was giving him a migraine.

"Kendall, look," he began.

"I know what is," she said stubbornly. "You still can't get over her, can you?"

"We've been over this; that was sixteen years ago, Kendall," he said angrily.

"So, that doesn't mean you can't still be bloody in love with her. I mean, when she was pregnant with Draco, didn't she lead you on to think he was yours? That's it! After you went back in as a spy, she got to your heartstrings somehow, and that's why you left me!"

Severus was so mad, he could strangle her. Instead, he did the only thing he could think of: he angrily took her in his arms and kissed her forcefully. Kendall was taken aback. She hadn't felt his lips on hers for nearly two years. She slid her arms around his waist, bring him closer. He suddenly pulled away from her, his forehead resting on hers.

"Damn you, woman," he growled.

"I know," she whispered.

"We shouldn't," he started.

"So?" She reached up, bringing both hands behind his head and pulling him into another kiss, before they both clumsily fell back onto the bed. Severus grabbed her around the waist and brought her to lie on top of him. He thought he heard her mumble something in between kisses that sounded like, "I don't really hate you." He chuckled, and as he absentmindedly stroked her hair, he couldn't help but think of how much he loved her.

-----------------------------------------------

Bill sat, numb, with his arms around his little sister. He just couldn't believe it. "I'm so horrible," he thought to himself. "No, you're not," a voice said to him. "It was one or the other. It's not that you're happy you're daughter is dead, just relieved the love of your life isn't dead as well." Bill sighed and Ginny looked up at him.

"Bill," she asked.

"I need to be alone now, Gin," he whispered, getting up from the couch they were sharing. He made his way towards his bed. Ginny helped him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning the lights off and leaving him.

As Bill lay there, his mind trying to avoid his guilt and grief, he found himself thinking back to the first time he had made love to her, four and a half years ago.

_It was the beginning of the summer at the Burrow. Bill had come home for the weekend, as had Charlie, to visit the family. Athena, who had grown weary of staying home alone at the manor while her parents prepared for the upcoming year at Hogwarts (her seventh, and Harry and Ron's upcoming third year),had decided to come to stay at the Burrow and visit her two best friends._

_Bill had retreated to the backyard, trying to avoid his mother and the pair of scissors she was carrying when he last saw her. Athena, who was avoiding the twins, was swinging from the tree-swing near the shed. Bill came up behind her and poked her in the back. This caused her to jump out of the swing, startled. Before he knew it, her wand was on him._

_"And what are you planning on doing with that?" Bill teased. "You won't be of age for another two months."_

_She glared at Bill before sticking her tongue out at him as she placed her wand back into its holster. Bill smiled at the sight. Preparing to be an Auror already, he thought. _

_"Need a push," he asked. She shrugged as she got back onto the swing. Bill gave her a small push, sending her forward._

_"So, what's new," he asked, continuing to push her._

_"Nothing, really, although I had a vision the other day," she lied. Bill rolled his eyes. He didn't believe in her so-called visions; At least, not yet anyway. _

_"Really," he asked._

_"Yes, Sirius Black is going to escape from Azkaban," she said, knowing full well what she was planning on doing._

_"What," he asked._

_"Yes, this Tuesday, I think," she said, while thinking, "if all goes as planned."_

_"But, he's," Bill began._

_"Innocent," she insisted. Bill looked at her with a glare. This was another one of her "things" he didn't believe. "Bill, you know him, he would never have done that. He was just never given a fair trial to clear himself."_

_Bill didn't want to get into it with her, so he changed the subject._

_"How's Oliver," he asked, not really caring. The bloke was so annoying. Plus, he had the one thing Bill wanted most._

_"I'm thinking of dumping him," she said. Bill was interested now. "I mean, sure he's a nice guy, a little too nice, and quite charming, but, there's just nothing there. I feel as if I'm kissing Charlie all over again, like kissing my brother, when I kiss him," she said._

_Bill scowled. Oh yes, the infamous prank of the twins. They had set mistletoe all around the house; Wizard's mistletoe to be exact. Whenever you got under it you kissed the next person you saw who was of the opposite sex. Charlie and Athena had the misfortune of both being caught under one, while he and Tonks had managed to get under one as well. He liked Tonks well enough, but not in that way._

_"I see," Bill said._

_"But, then again, it's not like any other bloke is throwing themselves at me. Not that I blame them. Who'd want me when they could have girls like Kendall and Tonks?"_

_"Well," Bill said, "now that they're both gone, maybe they will."_

_This earned him a glare from her, giving him butterflies._

_"I'm only kidding. Boys are attracted to you; you're just too blind to see it," Bill said._

_Athena snorted. "Yeah, like who?"_

_"I think you're beautiful," Bill said honestly. Athena snorted again and shook her head in disbelief. There was no way someone as wonderful as Bill could every fancy her, but oh, how she wished he would. _

_Bill pulled on the ropes of the swing and stopped it, turning her head to face him. "I mean it," he said. Athena looked into his eyes; she could get lost in them. She felt her cheeks heat up._

_"Well," she stuttered._

_"You're the most beautiful thing in this world," he whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. Athena froze in shock. Bill wasn't really kissing her, was he? Deciding to come to her senses before he did, Athena brought a hand up to caress his face, returning the kiss. Bill broke the kiss, much to her displeasure. He must have realized the mistake he was making, she thought bitterly. But, to her pleasant surprise, he had made his way to the front of her, and she turned her head to look at him. Before she knew it, he was kissing her again. One hand was on her waist, the other on her back. Athena wrapped both her hands around his neck, and used her tongue to deepen the kiss. _

_She let out a small moan of surprise when he pulled her out of the swing and crushed her body into his. She brought a hand down to lie on his well toned chest. Bill pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her jaw, making his way down to her collarbone. As he did this, her knees nearly buckled under her. Bill, seeming to sense this, sat himself on the swing, with her straddling him. He pulled her into him again, continuing to kiss her. _

_Athena's hand somehow made it to where Bill's shirt and trousers met. She slid her hand up his shirt and he shivered as her cold hand met his bare skin. His slid his hand into her skirt, leaving it to lie on her thigh. She slid her other hand up his shirt, and ran them both over his chest and abdomen. Bill let out a small growl; she knew exactly what she was doing to him. _

_Deciding to get a bit of revenge, he slid his hand under her shirt and up her back. He felt her shiver underneath him. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. Damn it, he thought, feeling himself becoming more excited. He reached his hand around to the front and took her left breast in his palm. She moaned into his mouth and he gave it an affectionate squeeze. _

_Athena suddenly pulled away from him. Before he could say anything, he noticed her looking around the grounds quickly. She took her hands out from under his shirt, moved his out of hers, and grasped his hand, pulling him towards his father's shed. What was she doing, he thought. _

_Once they were inside the shed, Athena closed and locked the door behind Bill. She then kissed him again. Ah, so she wants privacy does she, he thought. Bill pushed her up against the door and began kissing her neck once again. He felt Athena's hand near the bottom of his shirt once again. Before he knew it she had lifted it over his head and thrown it carelessly onto the floor. She ran her hands over his body before bringing his lips to meet hers again. Bill groaned. She was trying to kill him wasn't she?_

_Bill placed one hand on the door behind her, and the other found it's way to her breast again, caressing it. She arched her back, bringing herself closer to him. _

_"Bill," she whispered, seeming to make up her mind. _

_"Yes?" He managed to get out before she threw her shirt off and kissed Bill again. Without thinking or meaning to, Bill lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Their kisses suddenly became hungrier. Bill had begun sucking on the upper skin of her neck as she reached for the button on his trousers. Bill moaned as he felt her trying to get his pants undone and kissed her firmly. He ran a hand up her skirt._

_"Bill," she whispered in his ear, "if I don't have you right this second I'm going to lose it." _

_Bill didn't have to be told twice. He somehow got her knickers off with dropping her and brought her closer to him. He could feel himself, stiff in her hand. She moved her hand up to his abdomen. She wrapped her legs tighter around him. Without thinking he thrust into her. She bit down on her lip, trying not scream. He instantly knew he was her first. "Are you okay," he asked. She nodded her head. _

"_I'm fine, just don't stop."_

_He continued thrusting into her, slow at first, but getting faster each time. She dug her nails into his back and began calling out his name. Outside the shed, unbeknownst to either of them, Charlie had just happened to walk by. _

_Charlie shook his head. They couldn't even use a silencing charm, could they?_

_Bill felt his orgasm wash over him as he thrust into her one last time. He fell against her, their foreheads touching. She was breathing deeply. "Why didn't you tell me I was…?" Bill started._

_"Not now, Bill," she said. He nodded and kissed her once more on the lips. _

Bill actually felt himself smile as he drifted off to sleep, thinking of that memory. That should have been when they finally got together. If only he wasn't such a prat.

--------------------------------------

Athena lay on her side in the Hospital Wing. Her face was stained with tears. Somehow her thoughts kept drifting back to her first time, which had oddly enough been with Bill. She knew she was trying to avoid her current reality, but part of her couldn't keep from thinking of what her life would be like now if they had just gotten together back then. They hadn't used a contraceptive charm, if only she had… she shook her head and rid herself of what she was about to think. What ifs did nothing to solve her current situation.

Tears came to her eyes again as the sight of her dead child came into her mind. She stuffed her head into her pillow to muffle the sound of her sobs.

-----------------------------------

Remus lay next to a sleeping Tonks. His body rested, raised on one arm, watching her. He smiled as she muttered something in her sleep that sounded like "Moony Jr." Remus reached over and pulled her close to him. He kissed her bare shoulder and was about to join her in slumber when he heard a knock on the door.

"Remus, it's Harry," he heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in Harry," he replied, looking to Tonks to make sure he hadn't woken her. Harry entered the room. Remus could instantly tell something was wrong.

Remus untangled himself from Tonks and got up to make his way towards Harry. "Harry, what is it," Remus asked.

"I think it's better if someone else tells you," Harry said quietly, "and Madam Pomfrey needs to see Tonks."

"Okay, I'll meet you down there," Remus said. Harry nodded and made his way slowly out of the room.

----------------------------------------

Athena managed to sneak out of the Infirmary the back way, as to not be noticed. She had to find Bill; she couldn't go through this alone. She stopped suddenly as she heard voices. She could hear her father's voice, followed by crying. After a few seconds she had to hide behind a tapestry as her father escorted her crying mother towards their quarters. She came out from behind the tapestry and made her way towards the staircases. She could hear more voices.

"Remus, it's not fair," she heard Tonks crying.

Athena had to close her eyes and fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You know, I was going to tell her that since she was having a girl and I was having a boy, that they would most likely end up falling madly for each other, and we'd finally be related. Now that's never going to happen," Tonks said through sobs.

"A boy," a stunned Remus asked.

Athena assumed that Tonks must have nodded because she didn't hear a response.

"Harry, can we go see her," Remus asked.

"Madam Pomfrey needs to check on her first, and then she'll let one of us in for tonight," Harry said. "Tomorrow we can see her one at a time."

"She's gone," an angry voice yelled out.

Athena winced; Poppy would kill her if she found her out here. I might just let her, Athena thought. She turned to head in the opposite direction of the voices.

"There you are! I swear, if your mother wouldn't be upset with me, I'd kill you young lady," Poppy said sternly, reminding her of her mother.

"But, Aunt Poppy," Athena started.

"No buts; back to bed young lady. You are not to be out of bed, especially so soon. Do you want to have your uterus fall out?" Athena shook her head. "Then you'll go straight back to bed."

"But," Athena protested.

"I'll send for Mr. Weasley in the morning," Poppy said.

Athena didn't feel like fighting her, so she made her way back into the Infirmary.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Can't I see her, just for a bit," Harry asked.

"You can see her in the morning. You need some rest Harry," Poppy said.

"Just for a few minutes," he pleaded. Poppy reluctantly nodded her head and let him into the Infirmary.

"I'll be in my office," she told him before leaving.

Harry approached Athena's bedside and noticed instantly how horrible she looked. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes were dark underneath, her hair was a mess, and she looked pale and worn. Had it not been for the tear stains, Harry would have thought her to be dead.

Harry felt guilt wash over him. He sat himself on a chair near her bedside and clutched her hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be, Harry," a voice said behind him. Harry turned around to be face-to-face with his great-grandfather.

"She made the decision to sacrifice herself for you because she loves you," Albus said.

"But still," Harry began to protest.

"She knew what she was doing. You can't blame yourself for the choices others make for themselves. Plus, Harry, if he had killed you, Voldemort would have won and none of us would stand a chance, now would we?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked back towards the sleeping form of his godmother. "Do you think Poppy will let me stay with her," Harry asked, looking back towards Albus. "If she wakes up, I think it may be better if someone is with her."

"I'll ask her in a moment." Albus sat himself down on the other side of his daughter.

"Where's grandmother," Harry asked.

"Asleep, I convinced to take a bit of sleeping draught."

They both sat in silence for neither knew how long. Finally, Albus rose from his chair and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I love you sweetheart," he whispered.

"Well, Harry, I need to head back to my quarters. Your grandmother would kill me if she woke up and found out I'd come and seen our daughter without her," Albus said. Harry nodded and waited for the sound of the door of the Infirmary being closed before resting his head on the bed. Before he knew it, he was out like a light.

----------------------------------------------

Harry awoke to the sound of a scream. He shot up and nearly fell off the chair he was sitting in. When he looked up, he saw Athena sitting up and shaking. Harry stood up, and when she saw him, she threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Harry, thank God! I had the most horrible dream. Voldemort kidnapped you and then I lost my baby." She pulled away from him and looked around the room. "Harry, why am I in the Hospital Wing?"

Harry was dumbstruck. "Well, we had to bring you here because you went into labor. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't. Well, where is she?"

"Who," Harry asked.

"Well, my daughter of course. Does Bill have her? Figures he'd hog her to himself," she muttered.

Harry couldn't believe it. She really didn't remember anything. He wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Well, you know it's about four months too early for you to have gone into labor," Harry started to explain.

"So," she asked. Harry looked at her oddly. "Oh, honestly, Harry, we're wizards! Not only do we develop a tad bit faster, but our medicinal ways are far better than those of muggles." She suddenly got a panicked look on her face. "Oh, no, they didn't have to send her to Mungo's did they?" Harry was unable to say anything. He heard his grandparents enter the room and was a bit grateful he wouldn't have to be the one to tell her.

"Oh, my baby," Minerva said before smothering Athena with a hug. Athena was staring pointedly at her father.

"Where is she dad," Athena asked.

Albus placed his hand over hers. "Sweetheart, we thought it best to give you some time before you see her."

"Why," Athena asked. What the hell was going on?

"What do you mean my grandchild is dead!" They all heard Molly yell from the hallway.

"What… no. Daddy," Athena asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Athena shook her head and pushed her mother away. "No, you're lying. Why would you say something like that?"

"Sweetheart, he's not," Minerva told her.

"No!" Athena screamed. She hid her face in her hands. She remembered now. Her mother tried to approach her. "Just go," she said through tears.

Minerva looked as though she had been slapped and left the room followed by Albus. Harry began to follow.

"Harry?" Athena whispered. He stopped and made his way back to her bedside. "I don't blame you so don't blame yourself," she said, her knees resting against her chest. She was staring out into space. "I would do it again if I had to. And that's something I, not you, have to live with." She looked at him. "I knew what I was doing. I don't know what went wrong, but she shouldn't have died."

Harry gave her a questioning look.

"Harry, I put a spell over her before we left the castle. Any spell that hit me would have no effect on her. When I was hit with the killing curse, I should have died. If a pregnant woman dies…"

"The baby just comes out," Harry finished.

Athena nodded. "Harry, can you…" she started to ask.

"I'll get him," he said, knowing what it was she wanted.

"Thanks," she said. Harry made his way out of the room as soon as possible. The hollowness of her voice and the dead look in her eyes were too much for Harry.

------------------------------------

Bill made his way down to the Infirmary. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was blank. As he approached the doors to the Infirmary, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he muttered and glanced down to see Fleur. Bloody hell, what was she doing here?

"Oh, 'ello Bill. I 'em so sorry," she said.

"It's all right," he said gruffly, as he attempted to make his way past her and into the Hospital. She strepped in front of him.

"Bill, you know I 'ave missed you," she said.

"That's nice," he said irritably.

"Oh, 'ave you not missed me?"

"Quite frankly, Fleur, no, I haven't. In case you haven't noticed, I'm with someone," he said. He couldn't believe she was throwing herself at him now of all times.

"Oh, zat plain girl with the big mouth? She is worse zan zat Tonks," Fleur said.

"Fleur," Bill said testily. He really didn't want to yell at her, but she was wearing his patience thin.

"And she 'as gotten so fat and 'as let herself go. I mean Bill, vouldn't you rather be viz me?"

"Fleur, to be nice about it, I can't stand you," he said forcefully. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

He tried once again to make his way past her, but she grabbed him with incredible force and planted a kiss on him. After he got over the shock, he pushed her off of him. Before he could ask her what the hell was wrong with her, he saw Charlie.

"Charlie, it's not what it looks like," Bill said.

"I'm sure it's not," Charlie said, his disbelief dripping from his voice.

"Get the hell away from me!" They heard Athena yell. In a flash both men ran into the Infirmary.

-------------------------------------------

Oliver awoke to yelling. He was surprised to find himself in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. They must have brought me here when that little bitch went into labor, he thought. He realized that he wasn't being restrained by anything. They must have forgotten to. He looked out of his curtain slowly and saw _her_. She was sitting with her knees to her chest staring out into space.

He looked around to make sure no one was around and quietly made his way off of his bed and towards hers.

"My, my, if it isn't the mother of my child," he said in a slimy voice.

Athena snapped out of her reverie and stood still in fear. She tried to remember where her wand was but she realized that she hadn't had it since yesterday. She looked towards the bedside table and was glad to see it there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. He didn't have his wand but she still feared him. What if he tried to rape her again?

He sat himself on the end of her bed, and she backed away as far as she could.

"What's the matter? You aren't scared, are you?" He goaded, moving his way closer to her. Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She looked to the doors to the entrance to hopefully see someone, but what she saw made her heart fall to the pit of her stomach.

Bill had his face glued to that slut Fleur's. She quickly reached for her wand. She was going to kill them both, Fleur first. He despair must have shown on her face because Oliver's eyes moved to where hers were.

"Well, well, he's sick of you already is he?"

Athena turned back to him. No, forget killing them, she was killing him. Before she had a chance to curse him, he had her pinned down on the bed.

"Get the hell away from me!" she screamed. As soon as she screamed both Bill and Charlie rushed into the room and grabbed a hold of Oliver.

"Let go of him," she said. "Now," she said a bit louder when they looked at her dumbly. Charlie threw Oliver on the floor. Oliver tried to move, but she pointed her wand at him. "You do anything, and you will rue the day you met me." She looked at Bill and gave him a death glare.

"Get out of my face," she said coldly. He was about to say something but she cut him off. "I never want to see you again. While I'm in here, mourning _our _daughter, you're snogging Phlegm? And the worst part is that you know I hate her."

"Athena, it's not…" Bill stammered.

"I don't want to hear. I saw enough. Go and be with her. I mean after all, she can give you the one thing I can't: children," Athena said, holding her tears in as she remembered Madam Pomfrey telling her that it would be near impossible for her to ever conceive again.

Bill didn't budge. "Charlie, can you please escort your brother out of here?" Athena requested. Charlie nodded and grabbed Bill by the arm. They struggled but Charlie managed to finally get him out of the Hospital Wing. She looked after the two and felt the realization of everything hit her.

"It's what you deserve," Oliver muttered.

She turned her gaze to him. Before now, she had never truly known what it felt like to actually hate someone. This was all his fault. If he hadn't raped her, she wouldn't have had a daughter to lose in the first place; and she knew he was responsible for the abduction that led to her losing the baby… and Bill.

Oliver made a move to attack her again. "Crucio!" she yelled, holding the curse in place. She felt two arms grab her and knock her wand onto the ground. She looked up to see Arthur Weasley with Rufus Scrimgeour, the leader of the aurors standing behind him. She looked back towards the pathetic bundle on the floor and didn't regret what she had just done.

"Athena, what the hell was that," Arthur asked.

Athena started crying and held onto Arthur. "I thought he was going to hurt me again," she whispered. And he would have had she not hit him with the Crustaceous Curse.

"What do you mean," Arthur asked.

"Arthur, get me a pensive, and I'll show you," she said. She just couldn't re-tell it again. Doing it once for Bill had been enough.

"Minister, I have to arrest her; she performed an unforgivable," Rufus said.

"Rufus, just shut up for a minute," Arthur said. "Now, Athena dear, what happened?"

Athena shook her head. "I can't," she said. "Dobby?" She called out. Dobby appeared before her bowing.

"Dobby's mistress calls to him?"

"Dobby, can you please get the Headmaster and have him to bring his pensive?"

Dobby nodded, "Of course."

"Good, then you can see what happened Arthur, rather than me tell you."

A/N: I was going to have more and I hate to end it there, but this chapter is just not agreeing with me. I just want it posted and hopefully me and the next one will like each other more.


	14. Announcement

My, my, this is long overdue. I know Author's Note aren't exactly allowed as chapters, but this is BIG NEWS! I know many people love this story and have asked for me to continue it, it's been about four years since I've abandoned it, after Half-Blood Prince, I lost the desire to do so, because there was so much to fix. I was really young when I began this story and while I love it, I wasn't sure how to wrap it all up.

But now I've finally figured it out.

I've decided I'm going to go back and re-post this story as a re-write. It will have corrections from what we now know, better grammar, better structure, and more detail, and I'm super excited for it. I've already outlined it all based on how it was originally going to end and then reformatted my ideas for the changes from there.

I really hope people are still interested in this story and will enjoy the re-write. I'm hoping to have the first few chapters up by next week. I won't be posting anything until I have the first five chapters done, so that I can do one a week and not have any gaps for you guys to wait, because by the time those first five are posted, the rest should be complete.

I'll post here once it's up for those who are still receiving alerts. The re-incarnation will simply be called 'Lord of the Death Eaters'.

Peace all.

XoXoXo

Jenn a.k.a. SnarkySweetness formerly known as LuthienGranger2004/SchwartzyLogainne


End file.
